Stuck in the Naruto world
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: Teri har en tuff dag i skolan och hon somnar med naruto boken i sin hand. Problemet är att hon vaknar på ett helt annat ställe än i sin säng.
1. Chapter 1

" fattar du ingenting! Lämna mig i fred din idiot!"

Jag ser upp på flickan framför mig och möts av ett par iskalla blåa ögon. Hennes perfekta blonda lockiga hår är lika perfekt även om hon är arg, ledsen eller lycklig. Hennes mun visar hur arg hon är men det verkar som tiden står still. Det ända jag ser är hennes mun som rör sig, men jag hör inga ord.

" Du är så jävla ful, kom inte här och smutsa ner mitt ryckte! Fattar du inte, om någon ser mig med dig kommer alla tycka att jag är… som du!"

Tillslut kommer jag ut ur min trans och ser hur May går ifrån mig. Vi var ju vänner, vad hände? Jag känner hur tårarna börjar välla upp innanför mina ögonlock men jag tvingar tillbaka dem. Jag klarar mig utan henne, vem behöver vänner igentligen? Med snabba steg går jag mot mitt skåp och tar ut mina böcker. Jag låser och går lika snabbt där ifrån.

**Jag är Teri och jag är helt hopplös, det är vad alla säger i alla fall. För några dagar sedan fyllde jag 15 och till min glädje fick jag den där boken som jag ville ha, Mangan Naruto. Jag var så lycklig och förväntansfull hela dagen men efter några timmar fattar jag allt. Ingen kommer. Mamma försökte skojja bort det med den vanliga frasen: " de är nog bara lite sena ser du, de kommer strax." Men de kom inte, ingen kom. Mammas hade jobbat så hårt med den där födelsedags tårtan, alla ballongerna….Men på något vis visste jag nästan att det skulle hända. Den natten förstod jag att något var fel, de vill inte träffa mig. Visst grät jag en skvätt men det har jag lovat mig själv att sluta med, det är bara barn som gråter och jag är faktiskt 15 nu. Något är riktigt fel….Det var då jag började läsa och jag försvann in i en annan värld där fantasi och vänskap rådde över allt. Mangan blev min värld, min värklighet.**

Jag går ensam genom korridoren i skolan, alla omkring mig skrattar, leker eller bara snackar med varandra. Sorgset ser jag bort och fortsätter fram mot mitt klassrum. Från flera meters avstånd hör jag May´s röst. " Men snälla, jag har totalt växt ifrån henne. Hon är så barnslig." Jag vet att det är mig hon pratar om och jag känner hur mitt bröst börjar värka. Men jag struntar i det och ställer mig lutad mot vägen en bit ifrån henne. Alla tystnar och jag hör hur några tjejer fnissar. Jag biter hårt i min underläpp och ser rakt in i väggen framför mig. Varför är alla måndagar så långa….?

**Jag tror allting började när jag och May skulle byta skola. Båda var jätte spända, alla stora går ju där.. Och tänk på alla snygga killar. Den första skoldagen hade vi gått tillsammans till skolan, glatt pratande med varandra. Jag kommer ihåg hur vi såg "inne gänget" gå förbi. May blev helt ivrig. " Teri, jag ska bli som dem" sa hon till mig. Just då oroade jag mig inte över det. Men efter en vecka var allt annorlunda. May undvek mig, hon snackade om mig bakom min rygg och jag kom på henne med att ljuga till mig. Visst jag sa inget då… men det ångrar jag bittert. Redan nästa vecka, på lunch rasten såg jag henne sitta med "gänget" och röka. Mitt hjärta stannade nästan, May hon sa alltid att röka gjorde man bara för att styla. Men där satt hon, tillsammans med dem och rökte.**

" okej, vi ska börja jobba med ett grupp arbete, jag skriver upp grupperna på tavlan nu"

Jag hör hur spänningen stiger i rummet men jag bara lutar mig tillbaka, grupparbete om Europa det gjorde vi ju i trean. Men mina tankar avbryts av May´s besvikna röst.

" Inte hon…. Vi kommer ju bara få ett G med henne i vår grupp!."

Jag vet att det är mig hon menar. Plötsligt möts jag av lärarens blick men hon säger inget, dessa förbannade lärare. De säger att de jobbar mot mobbning men när de ser det så skiter de i det totalt!

" **Teri, vi ska vara bästa vänner för evigt"**

**Det var det May sa när hon gav mig armbandet, på det stod det vänner för alltid snyggt inbroderat. Jag tog glatt i mot det och log mot henne. Jag önskar att jag skulle sagt nej då och sluppit bli sårad nu.**

Med tunga steg går jag upp för trappan mot mitt sovrum, konstigt nog känns det som om det är mer trappsteg idag än vad det var igår. Jag öppnar dörren och går in i det lilla mörka rummet, som är mitt. Med en suck slänger jag väskan på skrivbordet och jag slänger mig på sängen. Vilken himla dag det har varit… jag vill aldrig gå tillbaka till skolan igen .. aldrig! Ännu en gång tvingar jag bort tårarna och svär åt mig själv. Efter en stund knackar det på dörren och mamma kommer in med en orolig blick.

" din lärare ringde just och sa att du försvunnit, är något fel?"

Så läraren bryr sig nu när jag försvinner men inte när hon ser hur de mobbar mig öppet. Jag ser ner i golvet av skam, jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle skolka men det kändes nödvändigt just då. Jag kan inte säga sanningen till henne.

" Jag fick ont i huvudet.. jag måste glömt att säga till läraren"

Mamma ger mig en orolig blick sedan sätter hon sig ner på sängen bredvid mig. Jag känner hennes hand mot min panna och jag blundar mot trycket.

" du verkar inte ha någon feber… men det är nog bäst att du försöker sova"

Jag nickar mot henne, en bättre mamma kan man inte ha. Hon stannar i dörröppningen på väg ut och jag hör hur hon tyst viskar.

" Du behöver inte läsa hela natten nu va?"

Jag ler åt henne. Det var det jag tänkte göra, ta tag i boken och försvinna i min egen värld där ingen kan såra mig. Men efter en stund nickar jag och hon går där ifrån.

Jag sliter mig från boken och ser på klockan. 23:56. Redan så mycket, Men jag måsta läsa lite till, det är så spännande. Mina ögon ser snabbt över sidorna och jag memoriserar varje bild och pratbubbla. Plötsligt nickar jag till men jag ser upp igen på boken, får inte somna nu! Men plötsligt blir mina ögonlock för tunga och jag somnar med boken över mitt ansikte. Det sista jag mins är hur den speciella doften av papper kittlar i min näsa.

Jag faller snabbare och snabbare. Färgerna svischar förbi runt mig och det är omöjligt att se något. Vinden blåser vilt om mitt hår och efter en stund fattar jag vad som händer, Jag faller! Marken kommer närmare och jag tappar andan, jag kommer att dö! Som skydd lägger jag armarna framför mitt ansikte och jag stänger mina ögon. Med en hård smäll nudda jag marken och jag flämtar högt till av smärta. Jag känner den välbekanta smaken av blod i min mun och mitt huvud snurrar.

"aj….aj… aj.."

Långsamt öppnar jag ögonen och ser den suddiga gröna bilden av gräs framför mig. Den starka färgen bländar mig och jag stänger dem igen. När blev gräset så..grönt? Smärtan försvinner långsamt och jag öppnar ögonen igen, gräset kittlar mot mina ögonfransar. Något är fel, gräset är ..jätte grönt. Efter en stund vänder jag mig så att jag ligger på rygg. De vita molnen flyter lugnt förbi ovanför mig och jag andas in den friska luften. Plötsligt slår det mig, när blev himlen så.. blå? Långsamt sätter jag mig upp och massor av smärta genomtränger mig, jag kan inte hålla inne ett skrik. Det blir för mycket.. Huvudet snurrar som ett bildäck och bilden blir snabbt suddigare. Plötsligt känner jag hur jag sakta försvinner och jag faller snabbt ner mot marken igen, medvetslös.

**En bit där ifrån**

Kakashi ser på sin rival framför sig, vad vill han nu då? Jag som ville läsa icha icha paradise…men Gai verkar inte bry sig utan han gör tummen upp mot honom och ler sitt berömda leende.

" Båda har vunnit 48 gånger var så det här blir den avgörande matchen! Kom igen nu Kakashi!"

kakashi ska precis svara när ett högt och smärtsamt skrik ekar igenom skogen. Gai tappar sitt leende och han spejar längre in i skogen. Innan han vet ordet av sätter kakashi av i full fart. Med snabba steg springer hann igenom skogen, mot ljudets källa. Han hör hur Gai följer efter bara några meter bakom och han ökar farten. Efter några minuter ser han en människokropp mitt på ett öppet område. Han saktar ner farten och spejar sig omkring.

" det är inga ninjor i närheten."

säger Gai och han går fram till flickan på marken. Han flämtar till. Runt henne är jorden uppgrävd och en tunn strimma blod rinner ner för hennes ansikte. Men det är inte det han reagerar mest på utan hennes klädsel. Han har aldrig sett sådana plagg förut. Han börjar snabbt kontrollera pulsen och andningen medans Kakashi letar efter pannbandet. Han ser förvånat ner på henne när han inte hittar någon och plötsligt slår det honom. Sättet som hon ligger på… hon måste ha fallit ovanifrån. Han ser upp mot himmeln, men det finns inga träd att falla från och jag känner ingen närvaro.. Hon kan inte blivit attackerad.

" Vi bör nog ta henne till sjukhuset, hon har verkligen tagit en tuff smäll."

Kakashi nickar och innan Gai gör något tar han upp flickan i sin famn och börjar sakta gå. Gai reser sig upp och följer efter honom. En konstig känsla kommer över honom, vem är den här tjejen och vart kommer hon ifrån?


	2. Chapter 2 dröm eller verklighet?

**Med** ett ryck sätter jag mig upp och ser mig omkring. Andfått flämtar jag gång på gång medans min blick går runt i rummet. Vitt, allt är vitt. Drömmer jag fortfarande? Jag torkar snabbt bort svetten från min panna och ser på min fuktiga hand. Jag måste haft en mardröm, men man kan väll inte drömma att man sover? Förvirrat ser jag på dörren när jag hör steg komma närmare, mitt hjärta slår snabbt till i mitt bröst. Paniken börjar stiga i mig och jag minns denna scenen från en skräck film. Snabbt hoppar jag ur sängen och ställer mig bakom dörren, väntar spänt på att den ska öppnas. Stegen tystnar och det börjar rycka i handtaget, jag håller spänt andan. Långsamt öppnas dörren och någon går in men stannar med ett ryck framför den tomma sängen. Jag ser min chans, snabbt smiter jag ut ur rummet och kutar så fort som jag kan igenom korridoren. Vita väggar svischar förbi mig och jag hör ett skrik bakom min rygg. Jag känner hur mitt hår reser sig och jag ryser.

" Patient på rymmen!"

Flämtande springer jag vidare och svänger till vänster, sedan ner för en trappa. Stressat slår mina steg mot stenplattorna. Plötsligt snubblar jag till och min mage fryser till is. Jag faller snabbt framåt och det ända jag hör är mitt hjärta som slår som en trumma i bröstet. Ett skrik kommer ut ur min mun och jag lägger som en reaktion armarna framför mitt ansikte som skydd. Med en smäll nuddar jag de hårda trappstegen och smärta går igenom mig .Rullande störtar jag rakt in i väggen och flämtar till av smärta. Jag tappar helt andan och flämtar efter luft.

" hon är där!"

Skriker en röst. Jag ser upp mot rösten och ser hur en vitklädd kvinna ger mig arga och oroliga blickar. Detta hände i filmen, snart kommer mördaren! Snabbt reser jag mig upp och fortsätter att springa, ignorerar smärtan.

"Lee-kun, Akta dig!"

När jag hör namnet och "-kun" får jag en chock. Jag möter ett par stora förvirrade ögon en bit ifrån mig. Det svarta glänsande håret, den gröna dräkten och kryckan under hans ena armhåla, bilden går långsamt in i mitt huvud. Med en snabb reaktion väjer jag precis i tid och undviker att krocka med honom. När jag springer förbi hör jag hur han flämtar till och jag känner hans kläder mot mina. Det där var för nära! Plötsligt slår det mig, det där var Rock Lee, han i Naruto mangan! Detta måste vara en dröm! Men hur ska jag Vakna? Men jag slår snabbt bort tanken och fokuserar på hur jag ska ta mig ut ur den här spökliga byggnaden. Snabbt svänger jag till höger, till vänster och sedan till höger igen. Det finns ingen utväg! Höga skrik och arga rop hörs bakom mig och jag ökar farten. Plötsligt ser jag min enda chans, fönstret! Snabbt svänger jag och gör mig redo för att hoppa. Fönstret kommer närmare och jag tar det sista steget, min kropp åker snabbt upp i luften. Men jag kommer inte igenom, något står i vägen! Med en duns krockar jag hårt in i något och kastas bakåt. Med en smäll landar jag mot väggen och jag flämtar till av smärta.

" Du vet att du är på femte våningen, att hoppa i ditt tillstånd vore rena självmordet."

Långsamt öppnar jag ögonen och får den andra chocken för dagen. Den speciella chuunin klädseln, det maskerade ansiktet, slappa blicken och det gråa håret. Detta kan inte stämma, tänker jag och nyper mig hårt. Smärta går igenom mig men han står fortfarande kvar där och stirrar förvånat på mig. Steg kommer närmare och efter några sekunder är vi omringade av sjuksköterskor. De andas ansträngt och en av den tackar ninjan som stoppat mig.

" Kakashi-senpai, Tack så mycket."

Kakashi… sensei för Naruto, Sakura och Sasuke. Faktan går igenom mitt huvud när jag hör hans namn och jag reser mig långsamt upp. Snabbt tar en av kvinnorna tag i mig och ger mig stöd, lite irriterat tar jag i mot den.

" Säg mig, vad är jag för någonstans? Varför är jag här?"

Jag frågar lugnt frågan som jag haft i mina tankar ett bra tag nu. Det uppstår en tystnad och jag ryser. Jag ser efter en stund upp på Kakashi och möter hans ena öga.

" Du är på Lövgömmans sjukhus, Kakashi- senpai och Gai-senpai hittade dig medvetslös för tre dagar sedan."

Jag ser ner i golvet, tre dagar sedan? Lövgömman.. Allt pekar på att jag verkligen är i Naruto världen. Jag har sett två av figurerna där, Kakashi och Lee. Jag flämtar till när smärtan stiger i mitt huvud. Sjuksysterns grepp hårdnar om mig och hon skriker snabbt en order.

" Hämta Tsunade-sama, det verkar vara …..all…"

Långsamt kommer mörkret och omringar mig, jag känner hur jag sakta försvinner mot medvetslösheten igen. Ett namn Ekar i mitt huvud Tsunade…. Mitt huvud faller ner över sjukhus systerns axel och jag flämtar till. Kan man verkligen känna så mycket smärta i en dröm? Eller är detta verklighet? Jag skulle lyssnat på mamma och inte läst så mycket innan läggdags, skit. Nu ser jag inget utan är helt omringad av mörkret och jag känner en slags tyngdlös känsla i magen. Ta det lugnt nu Teri, du kommer vakna upp, i din säng, i ditt rum och gå till skolan som vanligt. Jag kommer möta May´s arga blick, som vanligt, höra allas klagomål om mig, som vanligt. Vakna upp i helvetet igen._ "Jag vill inte vakna upp, låt mig få stanna kvar…."_Smärta går igenom mig ingen och jag svimmar snabbt, utan motstånd.

**Den** vackra kvinnan går med snabba steg mot sjukhuset, hennes trä sandaler ger ifrån sig klickande ljud mot marken. Hennes långa mörkblonda hår ligger i två snygga lösa hästsvansar på hennes rygg och hon har på sig en väldigt urringad vardags kimono. Hon ser upp på den stora byggnaden och tänker. _" Hon är allvarligt skadad och det verkar som om hon inte minns något, vi behöver din hjälp Tsunade-sama!"_ Jag som skulle äta ranmen idag, jag får ställa in det antar jag.. Suckar hon och öppnar dörren, med ett lätt tryck. Hon möts direkt av en sjuksyster som visar henne vägen till flickan. Kvinnan öppnar dörren för henne och hon går in. Hennes blick går snabbt till flickan som ligger fridfullt i sängen. Hon går fram och lägger handen på hennes panna och undersöker henne. Kraftig hjärnskakning, inreblödningar…blåmärken. Inge speciellt, det kan jag enkelt hela. Hon fokuserar chakran in i hennes kropp och läker varenda litet skrapsår.

"Så vem är hon?"

Frågar Tsunade lugnt till kvinnan jämte henne. Medans hon väntar på svar ser hon ner på flickan och märker att hon är annorlunda. Håret ser ut som rent guld, en perfekt blandning mellan brunt och blont. Men det är något annat som fångar hennes intresse, hon liknar…

" Vi har inte kunnat kolla upp det än men hon verkar inte vara en ninja, hon har ingen Hitai-ate. (pannband med byn´s symbol) Så vi har häller ingen aning vart hon kommer ifrån."

Tsunade nickar och flyttar sig från sängen, vänder sig men stoppas. De kläderna de… Hennes blick har fastnat på en stol med flickans kläder på och hon går långsamt fram och tar upp plagen. De här kläderna är helt annorlunda mot våra, ljus blåa stora byxor.. konstig kvalitet. Linne med ett tryck jag aldrig sett förut, kan det vara hennes klan symbol? Hon lägger ner kläderna igen och vänder sig mot sjuksystern.

" När hon vaknar be henne komma till mitt kontor, direkt."

Sjuksystern nickar som svar och öppnar dörren för Tsunade. Hon går ut och ser över axeln på flickan. _Hon liknar **honom **på pricken, men det kan väl inte stämma..?_ Behöver vi en till som honom? Eller inbillar jag mig det bara? Suckande går hon ut ur sjukhuset och tillbaka mot hennes kontor. Jag får väl sätta igång med arbetet antar jag.

**Jag** står utanför den stora byggnaden och vinden tar tag i mitt långa hår. Den är helt sönderslagen och ser helt rycklig ut. Jag ser mig omkring och ser att nästan alla andra byggnader är i samma skick. Jag känner igen den här bilden. Men vänta, Tsunade var ju här alltså måste hon blivit den femte Hokage nu. Striden mot Orochimaru måste redan varit. Jag börjar gå bort från sjukhuset och möter ganska många bekanta ansikten, men så klart vet de inte vem jag är. Jag går förbi det ställe som man ofta ser Naruto sitta med Iruka och käka ranmen. Ett leende sprids på mina läppar, detta är ingen dröm, jag är verkligen här! Min blick går från sida till sida om vägen och jag memorerar varje sak. Allt är så vackert även om det är sönderslaget. Mitt leende blir större och jag kan inte låta bli att fnissa. Jag kanske aldrig behöver träffa May mer.. men det betyder ju att jag aldrig.. får se mamma. Sorgset ser jag ner i marken men skärper mig snabbt. Tänk inte på det! Mot Tsunade´s kontor!_ " Tsunade-sama väntar på dig, kontoret ligger i den största byggnaden i byn, går inte att missa." _det var det sjuksystern sa.

**Jag** knackar på den stora porten tre gånger och tar sedan ett steg bakåt. Steg hörs innifrån och dörren öppnas med ett ryck. Ett par gyllene ögon möter mina bruna. Tsunade backar undan och låter mig gå in. Hon leder mig till en stol och jag sätter mig ner. Jag följer hennes rörelser och märker hur vacker hon verkligen är.

" Så, vem är du och vart kommer du ifrån?"

Jag blir förvånad av att hon är så rakt på sak med jag svarar snabbt.

" jag heter Teri och jag kommer ifrå…."

Jag avbryter mig själv. Om jag säjer Sverige kommer hon inte fatta något och jag vill inte ljuga för henne. Snabbt ser jag ner i hennes skrivbord för att slippa se på henne, vad ska jag säga? Jag knyter mina nävar i mitt knä.

" Som jag trodde, du kommer alltså inte **här** ifrån."

Jag ser förvånat på henne men hinner inte svara när Tsunade snabbt fortsätter. Med en stadig och bestämd röst säger hon till mig.

" Från och med nu är jag din sensei, lärare. Kom till mitt kontor varje morgon klockan 8. Du kommer få ett rum på hotellet "Kitsune" där kommer du också få mat på min räkning."

Medans hon pratar tappar jag långsamt hakan av förvåning och sakta sjunker hennes ord in i min tröga skalle. Vad menar hon, Sensei?

" Eh.. jaha.."

Är det ända jag får fram. Jag möts av ett leende och sakta börjar jag slappna av. Det verkar som om hon fattar allt. Som om hon vet något. Tsunade reser sig och klappar mig på axeln och med ett glatt leende säger hon:

" Så Teri-san, välkommen till Naruto världen!"


	3. Chapter 3 Varningen om Sasuke

**Lite** trött går jag fram till spegeln och ser på mig själv, jag har aldrig sett bra ut på morgonen. Långsamt drar jag den gröna hårborsten igenom get gyllene håret och jag flämtar till, gyllene? Borsten faller till marken med en lätt duns och med en snabb rörelse drar jag i mina hår toppar. Men vad … detta är inte mitt hår! Vart tog mitt fula råttfärgade hår vägen? Mina ögon vidgas av chock och jag får nästan en hjärtattack när jag märker nästa förvåning. Mina ögon är bruna! Den mörk bruna färgen matchar mitt hår och jag ser förvirrat på min egen spegel bild, jag är ju söt. Min blick går ner över min kropp och jag ser att den har ändrats mycket den med. Plötsligt syns mina kvinnliga delar tydligt och jag rodnar av synen. Gud.. Irriterat skakar jag vilt på huvudet och tvingar mig själv att inte se i spegeln igen. Tillbaka till verkligheten, idiot du har träning om en kvart! Ingen tid att kolla in dig själv i spegeln! Säger jag argt till mig själv. Suckande går jag fram mot skrivbordet och tar upp den halv ätna mackan och stoppar in den i munnen. Okej, nu är det dags .. dags att bli en ninja!

**När** Tsunade ser mig ler hon och välkomnar mig. Visar mig till stolen och jag slår mig ner framför henne. Hon sätter sig strax efter mig och slår upp en stor bok, hennes ögon går över texten. Jag iakttar henne, så ska vi inte börja någon gång..? Som om hon fört vad jag tänkte ser hon upp på mig och stänger boken med en smäll.

" Så.. Lektion nr 1 blir kontrollera din chakra. Du vet vad det är va?"

Jag nickar och ser på henne, det låter lätt men .. hur tar man fram sin chakra igentligen? Tsunade tecknar åt mig att ställa mig upp och jag gör det.

" Okej, koncentrera dig på dig själv. Leta efter den inre kraften och mana fram den till dina handflator. Sätt igång!"

Mina ögonlock stängs och jag slappnar av. Långsamt sträcker jag fram mina händer och koncentrerar mig djupt i uppgiften. Plötsligt känner jag hur det brinner till i mig och jag slår upp mina ögon snabbt. Jag möter Tsunades förvånade ögon och jag ser ner på mig själv. Hela min kropp är täckt av ett gult ljus som lugnt flyter omkring. Jag ler, lyckades på första försöket!

" Hörru, jag sa till handflatorna, inte hela kroppen. Börja om!"

Förvånat ser jag upp på henne, duger det inte? Jag sluter ögonen igen och slappnar av, den brinnande känslan rinner av mig och jag koncentrerar mig på nytt. Knyter ihop händerna, driver kraften utåt. Efter en stund känner jag elden i mig men svagare denna gången. Jag ser på mina händer och blir nöjd, bara i händerna den här gången!

**Tiden **går snabbt och jag ser förvånat ut i mörkret genom fönstret. Tsunade följer min blick och flämtar till. Jag slutar jobba med chakran och långsamt hämtar jag andan. Aldrig trodde jag att det var så ansträngande att bara mana fram chakra.

" Bra jobbat, Teri. Du har gjort väldigt stora framsteg."

Jag nickar och ställer mig upp i normal ställning. Till och med jag känner att jag börjar fatta det här nu. Det är inte så svårt trotts allt.

" Du har det i dig, det kan jag verkligen säga…. Du imponerar verkligen."

Ett leende sprids på mitt ansikte men precis när jag ska tacka henne öppnas dörren och en man går in. Förvånat ser jag på hans ärrade ansikte, häst svansen, jackan och de ögonen. Han är väldigt bekant men jag kommer inte på vem han är. Han bugar sig artigt mot Tsunade. Dörren öppnas igen och jag flämtar till av synen. Det svarta håret uppsatt i en hög men kort hästsvans, västen, nättröjan, silver ringarna i öronen och tillsist den speciella blicken. Nara Shikamaru. Han ser på mig med en blick som jag inte kan tyda och jag ser snabbt bort.

" Hokage-sama, ni ville träffa oss."

Jag ser förvånat upp på Tsunade och ser hur hon sätter sig bekvämt ner i sin skrivbordstol. Hon knyter ihop sina fingrar och ser rakt på mannen. Nu kommer jag på vem han är, det är Shikamaru´s pappa!

" jag vill utbyta några ord med Shikamaru-kun…"

Pappan nickar och stiger åt sidan, lämnar Shikamaru ensam i mitten av rummet. Jag gör samma sak och lutar mig mot väggen med korsade armar. Jag vet vad som ska hända, kul att jag får uppleva det! Min blick går till Shikamaru och jag ser hur han får ett besvärat uttryck i sitt ansikte. Han fattar inte vad som pågår tänker jag för mig själv.

" Jag har bett er komma för att .. jag har tagit ett beslut om Shikamaru. Hans sätt att strida och tänka i förväg har fångat mångas intresse. Jag och flera kontrollanter har sett att du är i Chuunin nivån.."

Shikamaru ser förvånat på henne och sedan ner i marken. Han verkar inte veta vad han ska göra. Pappan ler som en sol och går fram och klappar sin sån på axeln.

" Snyggt Shikamaru!"

Plötsligt hör jag mitt namn och jag möter Tsunade´s blick. Sakta går jag fram till henne och hon ger mig en väst. Jag ser på den ett tag och sedan upp på henne. Hon nickar menande åt Shikamru´s håll. Den berömda Chuunin västen. Långsamt går jag fram och ger den till honom. Våra blickar möts och jag säger tyst:

" Grattis."

Snabbt kommer jag på att han nu är i högre rang en jag så med en lätt bugning backar jag tillbaka till Tsunade. Pappan ser på mig en lång stund och sedan vänder han sig till Tsunade.

" Så vem är flickan, er dotter?"

Både jag och Tsunade rycker till exakt amtidigt och ser på varandra. Förvånat ser jag hur hon har en lätt rodnad på sina kinder och jag viker snabbt av med blicken. Dotter? Är vi lika varandra? Jag hör hur hon harklar sig bakom mig.

" Nej tyvärr inte. Det här är Teri, hon är min nya student."

**Den **kalla vinden blåser om i mitt hår när jag går längs den nästan övergivna gatan på väg till mitt Hotel igen. Vilken konstig dag.. Jag ser upp mot den mörka himlen och möts av små lysande stjärnor och en vacker måne. Ljuset lyser på de söndriga byggnaderna och jag ser ner igen. Jag måste vara kontig, tycker att sönderslagna hus i månljus är vackert. Suckande går jag vidare med händerna djupt i mina fickor._ " Vi får nog ta och presentera dig för alla imorgon, att det dyker upp en ninja helt plötsligt är nog lite misstänkt."_ Tsunade-sensei´s ord går igenom mitt huvud och jag ler för mig själv. Äntligen ska jag säkert få träffa alla mina idoler från mangan! Naruto, Sakura.. och förädaren Sasuke. Jag kanske skelle sagt till om honom? Men vad skulle det ändra på saken. Han är en idiot och det går inte att ändra på antar jag… Men ändå.. mitt samvete tar över mig och jag vänder mot Tsunade-sensei´s kontor igen.

**Tsunade **ger mig en förvånad blick och jag går fram till hennes skrivbord, sätter mig på "min" stol.

" Jo jag tänkte lite förut och jag måste bara säga en sak innan jag kan gå hem."

Jag ser upp på min sensei och ser att hon inte ser nöjd ut, nästan nervös. Långsamt sänker jag blicken och ser ner i bordet.

" Jag har läst kapitel om den här tiden, i min värld. Och ungefär.. snart så kommer Uchiha Sasuke överge byn och ge sig av med fyra ljudninjor. Han kommer söka efter Orochimaru och hans krafter."

Jag hör hur hon flämtar till högt. Jag ser upp på henne igen. Det var tur att jag vände, vi kanske kan göra något åt det nu. Kanske hindra det omöjliga uppdraget som skadar så många men ändå slutar som misslyckad.

" Jag ska kontakta hans sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Så gå hem nu Teri och sov. Informationen kommer nog till hjälp."

Med en nick reser jag mig och går där ifrån. Mina steg ekar högt och när jag är vid dörren vänder jag mig. Men hon är inte där. Hon är allt snabb i att reagera, redan ute efter Kakashi antar jag… Långsamt börjar jag min lilla resa till "Kitsume" igen. Jag gjorde det rätta, kanske räddade några liv.. men räcker en varning till att stoppa Sasuke?. Det blir nog inte så enkelt.


	4. Chapter 4 en lång väg att gå

**Jag **fokuserar all min chakra till händerna och lägger mina fingrar lätt bredvid det djupa såret. Vid trycket rinner blod ut men jag flyttar inte händerna för det. Långsamt stänger jag ögonen och skickar min kraft till såret, kämpar hårt med att läka det. Jag letar efter vita blodkroppar och tar fram dem till sår öppningen. Snabbt börjar det bildas en skorpa och blodflödet upphör. Okej.. Utsidan är okej, jag börjar med insidan. Mina tankar går till att binda ihop muskler och senor. Efter en lite längre stund har jag fixat det med.. då återstår det bara skorpan. Försiktigt stryker jag pekfingret mot den och medans jag drar läks det ihop. Den röda ytan försvinner och istället blir det ny hud. Jag öppnar nöjt mina ögon och tar bort min hand från ninjans axel.

" Bra jobbat Teri, nästa gång försök att göra det snabbare men med samma resultat."

Tsunade ger mig ett leende sedan går hon och hjälper ninjan upp på fötter igen. Han nickar åt henne och sedan åt mig. Jag känner hur en värme stiger i mig, han tackade mig! Långsamt går han ut ur rummet och jag suckar nöjt ut.

" Bli inte för avslappnad nu, du har fortfarande **_en lång väg att gå. _**Nu är det dags för din lilla presentation."

Jag följer efter min sensei ut ur rummet och genom korridoren. Det här kommer bli så spännande! Undra hur de hälsar och behandlar mig. Tänker jag lite drömmande.

**Tsunade **stannar plötslig och jag gör det samma med ett ryck. Långsamt ser jag mig omkring och ser hur ett träningsområde tornar upp sig framför oss. Hela stället är lika stort som ca sex fotbollsplaner, jämför jag snabbt i mitt huvud. Efter ett litet tag kommer tre ninjor gående och jag känner direkt igen deras ansikte. Kakashi, Kurenai och Asuma. Tsunade hälsar dem högt redan innan de kommit fram till oss. Alla tre stannar framför oss och jag märker hur deras blickar är som klistrade på mig.

" Så här har vi den flyende patienten."

Jag ser förvånat upp på Kakashi. Han var den som stoppade mig från att ta "självmord" som han kallade det. Jag nickar åt honom och han drar sin hand genom det gråa håret. Både Kurenai och Asuma ger honom en konstig blick innan de ser tillbaka på Tsunade.

" Jo allihopa det här är min nya ninjastudent Teri."

Tsunade lägger sin hand på min axel och jag ser upp på de tre högninjorna framför mig med en stadig blick. Kvinnan tar ett steg framåt och presenterar sig själv som Kurenai, sensei för grupp 8. Det är alltså Arubame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata och Inuzuka Kiba. Bilder på dem går förbi innanför mina ögonlock och jag hälsar artigt på henne med en lätt bugning. Efter henne går Asuma fram och presenterar sig som ledar för grupp 10. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru och Akimichi Choji. Jag bugar likadant åt honom. Sedan Kommer Kakashi fram och med en lat röst säger han enkelt att han är sensei för grupp 7. Naruto, Sakura och Sasuke. Jag börjar böja mig ner för en bugning men stoppas av en hand på min axel och jag ser förvånat upp på Kakashi.

" Vi har redan träffats så inga bugningar tack."

Jag svarar med en nick och ställer mig jämte Tsunade. Hon lägger handen på min axel där Kakashi´s nyss låg och hon vänder sig till sina vänner med ett glatt uttryck.

" Som ni vet är jag väldigt upptagen just nu och jag undrar om en liten tjänst.."

Förvånat ser jag upp på henne, tjänst? Vinden blåser till och gör så mitt hår åker framför mitt ansikte. Med en snabb rörelse lägger jag det bakom mitt högra öra.

" Jag har lärt henne konsten att hela redan idag och jag undrar om ni kunde ta varsin lektion med henne. Kakashi, du är ju skicklig i ninja tekniker. Kurenai i kondition och Asuma i teorin. Jag ska fråga Gai- kun också men han kunde visst inte komma idag..så vad säger ni?"

Förvånat stelnar jag till och ser förvånat på henne, ska hon lämna bort mig? Jag ser lite besviket ner i marken men säger inget.

" Visst det går väl an.. men bara för att du är Hokage nu, Tsunade-san."

Svarar Asuma med en lite skämtsam röst och jag känner hur Tsunade slappnar av och lättar hennes tryck mot min axel. De andra nickar instämmande och går fram till Asuma som står bara några få meter ifrån oss.

" Så vem har lust att böja?"

Tsunade ger dem en utmanande blick och väntar på deras svar. Jag gör det samma och förvånat känner jag hur det börjar pirra i magen på mig. Nervös? Kurenai nickar och räcker upp handen som man gör i skolan.

" Hon kan följa med mig."

Jag ser upp på henne och möts av ett litet leende. Hennes röda ögon glänser av solljuset och de svarta lockarna faller ner över hennes axlar medans hon pratar. Då betyder det att jag snart ska träffa Hinata, Shino och Kiba.. hur kommer det att gå?

**Lite **Nervöst ser jag på de tre ninjorna framför mig medans vi sakta kommer närmare ett annat träningsfält på andra sidan byn. Efter en stund ser de upp mot oss och Kiba hoppar ner från räcket han suttit på. Kurenai går bestämt fram och hälsar på dem, jag står lite snett bakom henne och ser på dem. Jag möts av nyfikna blickar från Hinata och Kiba men Shino visar inget intresse.

" Idag har ni en extra lagkamrat och behandla henne som en. Hon heter Teri och är Hokage- sama´s nya student."

Kiba får ett förvånat uttryck och ser en lång stund på mig. Hinata stammar fram en hälsning och Shino säger inget. Jag hälsar dem artigt och ser på Hinata en stund. Hon är precis som i Mangan. Blyg och frånvarande, men ändå snäll. Kurenai säger snabbt deras pass och efter bara en liten stund lämnar de mig ensam med läraren.

" Jag har hört att du är ny som lågninja så jag tänker inte ta i för hårt med dig. Du kan börja med att springa runt träningsområdet.. låt mig tänka .. tio varv."

Jag ser ut över det stora fältet och suckar inombords, det här kommer att bli jobbigt. Men jag klagar inte utan börjar snabbt att springa.

**Svetten** rinner ner för min rygg och min andning rosslar i varje andetag. Flämtande fortsätter jag att sprina runt fältet. Med en diskret blick ser jag på de andras träning. Hinata sitter vid ett träd medans Kiba och Shino tävlar med varandra. Förvånat ser jag hur allvarlig matchen är mellan pojkarna. Plötsligt möter jag Hinata´s blick men hon viker snabbt undan den. Suckande går jag tillbaka till springandet och när jag passerar Kurenai för 9 gången ökar jag farten. Mina steg smattrar mot marken och mina armar kämpar mot luften av mina rörelser. Plötsligt verkar min hjärna tappa kontrollen och jag ökar ännu mer. Det är ju sista varvet så jag kan väl visa att jag inte är helt slut. Tänker jag för mig själv. När jag närmar mig Kurenai skriker hon:

" Ta två varv till i det tempot."

Jag flämtar förvånat till men fortsätter att springa, två varv till kan väl inte skada? Konstigt nog klarar jag av dem lätt, fortfarande i samma höga tempo som förut. När jag äntligen är klar lutar jag mig mot en trädstam och låter min andning bli normal igen. Efter ett tag ser jag upp och går fram till de andra. Med en enkel blick säger sensei:

" 100 sitt upps, 100 armhävningar, det är bara att sätta igång!"

Med en suck nickar jag och går en bit bort från henne. Jag trodde verkligen inte att hon var en sådan slavdrivare! Bakom ett annat träd sätter jag mig ner och börjar göra mina sitt upps. Varje gång jag kommer upp säger jag numret högt.

**Jag** går långsamt en bit bakom de andra på väg hem till byn igen. Mina kläder är blöta av svett men som tur är att det redan är för mörkt för att se det. Solens sista strålar ger mig en svag värme men ändå fryser jag inte. Lite i smyg iakttar jag deras rörelser och önskar att jag i alla fall kunde ha pratat med en av dom under dagen. Plötsligt stannar de och vänder sig mot mig. Lite nervöst går jag fram till dem.

" Det här är stället som vi alltid skiljs ifrån."

Förklarar Kurenai till mig och jag nickar. Jag tar mod till mig och ser upp mot Shino, Hinata och Kiba. Med ett högt ljud skäller Akamaru och hoppar ner från kiba´s huvud. Förvånat ser jag hur den lilla, söta hunden sakta går fram mot mig. Med en långsam rörelse sätter jag mig på huk och låter honom sniffa på mig. Han luktar en stund på mig och ger ifrån sig ett litet ljud.

" Du är inte så dum som jag trodde Teri-san, Du är starkare än vad du ser ut. Akamaru verkar gilla dig.."

Förvånat ser jag upp på Kiba som sakta kallar tillbaka sin hund. Han ger mig ett snällt leende och jag blir glad. De hade alltså sett hur jag tränade förut?

"Tack."

**Nästa **dag står jag ensam vid ån och ser ut över det klara vattnet, vad är alla? Tsunade-sensei sa ju att deras tränings ställe är här vid ån, så vad är alla? Lite irriterat sätter jag mig ner vid ett träd och suckar. Långsamt stänger jag mina ögon och slappnar av. Jag hör hur vinden blåser om bland löven och de små fåglarnas kvitter. Bekvämt lutar jag mig tyngre mot trädstammen._ " Imorgon kommer du träna med Kakashi´s gäng. De brukar hålla till vid den stora ån."_ Plötsligt hör jag steg komma närmare och jag öppnar ena ögat, jag möts av ett par jade gröna ögon. Haruno Sakura. Hon ger mig en lång blick innan hon slår sig ner bredvid mig vid trädet.

" Så det är du som ska träna med oss i dag? Jag är Sakura."

" Hm, Jag är Teri."

Vi sitter tysta under trädet och jag ser på Sakura, hon ser så oskuldfull ut. Som en ängel utan vingar, vilset vandrar omkring och söker. Vilken konstig tanke.

" De andra är jämt sena, speciellt sensei."

Jag svarar inte men nickar. I varje kapitel där det är träning så kommer han alltid minst en halv timme försent, varje gång. Ett löv faller sakta ner och jag fångar det i min handflata. Dens gröna färg reflekteras i min hand och jag ser på det en lång stund.

" Att fånga ett löv innan det nått marken betyder tur."

Jag ser upp på henne och ser att hon ler till mig, jag kan inte låta bli att le tillbaka. Hon är så snäll.

" _Du är så himla ful, försvinn! Om de ser mig med dig kommer de att tro att jag är…som du!" Sorgset säger jag inget, blicken fäst på mina fötter. Jag skulle sagt ifrån, skulle gjort något. Inte låta henne köra med mig._

" _Med henne i vår grupp kommer vi säkert bara få ett G!"_

_Läraren såg det men gjorde inget, varför? Varför gjorde jag inget! Varje dag kör de med mig, retar mig för att jag är som jag är. Ful, trög ,o-cool, gammal modig och allt annan. Varför kan ingen gilla mig för den jag verkligen är! Ingen tar sig tiden att lära känna mig. May´s blick jagar mig i mina drömmar, nej mardrömmar. Varje gång vaknar jag upp kall svettig och helt utpumpad. Varför? _

" Teri-san, du säger inte så mycket, är något fel?"

Jag ser upp på henne igen och skakar bort den sorgsna känslan i mitt hjärta. Både Kiba och Sakura har faktiskt pratat med mig, frivilligt. De är inte som dem.

" Jag tänker bara Sakura-san, allt är okej."

Finns det någon chans att jag kan bli vän med människorna här? Eller är det ingen ide, jag menar jag kan ju vakna i min egen säng när som helst. Med ett ryck ser jag ner i mitt knä, med knutna nävar. Jag hör hur hon svarar med ett lätt "Aha". Jag känner hur hon ser upp och jag följer hennes blick. En bit ifrån oss går två killar, Naruto och Sasuke.

" God morgon Sakura-chan!"

Naruto´s röst ekar över hela träningsområdet och jag ser hur han glatt halv springer mot oss. När han bara är några meter ifrån möts våra blickar och han stannar till i rörelsen. De klar blåa ögonen stirrar på mig och efter en stund blir jag lätt irriterad. Jag korsar armarna över bröstet och viker av med blicken.

" Det är faktiskt oartigt att stirra, Naruto-kun."

När min röst når hans öron flämtar han till och backar tillbaka. Sakura ger honom en " du-är-så-dum-i-huvudet" blick och grymtar till jämte mig. Efter ett tag kommer Sasuke upp till oss och ger mig en halvt intresserad blick.

" Okej Naruto, Sasuke, det här är Teri-san och on ska träna med oss idag."

" Hur visste du mitt namn!"

Nästan skriker Naruto och jag kommer på mitt misstag. Skit varför är jag så himla klumpig med munnen? Men plötsligt får jag en ide hur jag ska förvandla detta jobbiga tillfälle till ett bra.

" Man hör ju historier om den starka, blonda och blåögda ninjan. Du ser ju ut så, men du är väl Naruto antar jag?"

Nöjt märker jag hur han ställer sig normalt och ger mig ett strålande leende. Små skratt kommer ur hans mun och han kliar sig i det blonda håret. Jag känner Sakura´s blick i min rygg, hon kanske misstänker mig?

" Det kan inte vara Naruto du hört historier om, han är inte så speciellt stark."

Sasuke´s kalla och glädje lösa rösten gör så att Naruto nästan flämtar till av chock. Jag ser förvånat upp på honom, Sakura gör det samma. Sasuke ser bort, hans svarta hår täcker hela hans ansikte och hans händer är i hans fickor. Jag suckar och ser ner i marken.

" Så vem är mr. Sur gubbe där då?"

Frågar jag Sakura medans jag pekar på Sasuke. Naruto börjar skratta överdrivet mycket och jag kan inte låtea bli att fnissa jag med. Men Sakura ser inte så glad ut. Med en snabb reaktion vänder sig Sasuke och svarar kallt med en dödlig blick på mig.

" Uchiha Sasuke."

Jag låssas inte veta vem han är och gör en lätt axel ryckning. Naruto börjar garva ännu mer och jag skrattar med honom. Det där kändes så himla kul. Sasuke grymtar och sakura ger mig en dödande blick. Jag skrattar och blinkar med ena ögat mot henne " det är så kul att reta honom" menar den. Efter en stund ler hon mot mig och fnissar lite.

" Ni värkar ha kul, men nu är det dags att börja med träningen:"

Kakashi´s röst tränger igenom skrattet och jag ser upp på honom medans jag torkar bort mina glädje tårar. Jag möter hans ögon (ena öga rättare sagt) och ser hur förvånad han ser ut.

" Så Teri-san, är det min tur med träningen idag?"

Jag nickar och ger ifrån mig ett tyst "mm". Han drar handen genom håret och ger ifrån sig ett långt "Mmmm…."

**Kakashi **står framför mig med blicken fäst på sina händer. Snabbt börjar han göra rörelser och tecken med dom. Min blick följer dem och jag blir mer förvirrad för varje sekund. Jag kommer aldrig minnas allt det där.

" Ninja tekniker gör man med handrörelser samt ett kommando."

Nickande ser jag hela tiden på honom när han gör om rörelserna långsammare. Han tecknar åt mig att försöka och jag gör mitt bästa. Mina händer nuddar varandra snabbt medans jag försöker komma ihåg alla tecknen.

" Du missade tiger tecknet … Så här."

Kakashi visar rörelserna extremt långsamt och jag pluggar in dem noggrant i huvudet. Suckande försöker jag en gång till, denna gång med bättre resultat. När jag är klar ser jag upp på honom och han nickar mot mig.

" Den rörelsen framkallar Henge no jutsu, förmågan att förvandla sig till något eller någon annan. Gör tecknen som förut och skrik komandot."

Jag nickar och tar ett djupt andetag, vem ska jag förvandlas till? Ja hon går bra.. Med händerna gör jag snabbt tecknen, men ändå väldigt noggrant. När sista är klart säger jag med en hög och tydlig röst:

" Henge no jutsu!"

Rök omringar mig och jag skyddar mig med armarna framför mitt ansikte. Lite hostande stiger jag ut ur röken och ser upp på Kakashi. Han kliar sig i hårbottnen och skrattar lite. Förvånat ser jag ner på mig själv och ser att jag har lyckats, så varför skrattar han?

" Jag trodde att du skulle välja Hokage-sama, perfekt Henge Teri-san."

Nöjt lägger jag mina händer på min midja och vikar på kroppen, gud vad Tsunade-sensei är kul. Riktigt roligt! Jag börjar skratta och gå omkring lite. När Naruto får syn på mig rodnar han och börjar skratta, Sakura fnittrar också lite medans Sasuke fnyser argt. Jag ger dem stränga blickar och beter mig som en lärare gör mot sina elever. Jag höjer fingret och pekar på dem med en blick som säger: " skärp er nu annars!" Naruto garvar ännu mer och Sakura börjar gråta glädjetårar. Sasuke ger mig en dödande blick och jag slutar snabbt. Vilken sur gubbe alltså.

" Ska vi börja med nästa teknik …?"

Jag nickar och förvandlas till mig själv igen. Ställer mig i en bra ställning och iakttar Kakashi´s handrörelser igen.

**Jag **går helt utpumpad jämte Sakura och Naruto medans "sur gubben" går några meter bakom oss. Svetten rinner ner i min panna och jag stryker bort det med handen, vilken tuff dag alltså! Sakura ser på mig undrande och frågar efter en stund:

" Varför har du ingen Hitai-ate (pannband)?"

Jag lägger min hand på pannan och ser ner på marken en stund.

" Jag har inte gått i någon ninja akademi som ni, jag har aldrig blivit erkänd som en "Riktig" ninja än."

Sakura svarar med ett tyst "mm" och vi fortsätter gå genom den lilla byn. Folket runt omkring oss ger mig konstiga blickar men jag struntar i det, varför stirrar de? Lite irriterat ser jag upp på en högninja som stirrar och jag ger honom en dödande blick. Han flämtar till och vänder sig snabbt om. Plötsligt så slår Naruto mig på axeln och skriker högt:

"Teri-chan, Sakura-chan följ med och ät ranmen!"

Sakura nickar men jag skakar på huvudet. Jag är inte hungrig och jag måste tillbaka till Tsunade-sensei´s kontor för information om morgondagen.

" jag kan inte."

Jag svarar enkelt med så lite ord som möjligt. Naruto får en lite nedslagen blick men nickar åt mig. Sakura vinkar hej då åt mig och jag gör samma sak.

" Sayonara."

Jag vänder mig och gåt mot den stora byggnaden. Plötsligt kommer det upp ett leende på mina läppar, Naruto sa "–chan" till mig. Glädjen bubblar i mig och jag kan inte låta bli att skratta. Jag kanske kan få vänner har trots allt.

**Tsunade **ger mig en glad blick och jag sätter mig på stolen som vanligt. Hon tar fram några papper och dunkar dem i bordet för att få ordning på dem.

" Imorgon ska du träna med Asuma-kun´s grupp, de möts alltid vid restaurangen " Hashi"."

Asuma… då är det Shikamaru, Ino och Choji jag kommer att möta imorgon. Det kommer att bli intressant. Men varför möts de på en restaurang igentligen, för att äta? Jag vet ju att Choji är väldigt glad i mat men, skulle vi inte träna? Men jag skulle verkligen behöva en paus nu, hela min kropp värker av all träning. Suckande drar jag handen genom mitt gyllene hår och lutar mig tyngre mot stolen. Tsunade skrattar till.

" Du vet Teri-san, du har fortfarande en **_lång väg att gå."_**

Jag ger henne en trött blick, en lång väg säger hon? Suck. Plötsligt kommer bilder från det stora uppdraget fram innanför mina ögonlock.

" Sensei, Sasuke-kun har inte försvunnit än va? Han var på träningen."

" jag bad Kakashi- sensei att prata med honom under dagen, men om det du säger är sant så lämnar han oss snart."

Jag ser ner i skriv bordet och mitt ninja mål kommer up i mitt huvud. Jag ska träna hårt och bli stark, så jag kan följa med på uppdraget. Jag ska hindra alla från att bli skadade. Jag vill inte se Choji´s och Neji´s krossade kroppar igen. Kiba´s stora sår och Akamaru´s sönderslitna muskler och senor. Shikamaru´s brutna finger, Naruto som blir medvetslös under striden mot Sasuke. Jag vill stoppa det! Men hinner jag träna upp mig, Sasuke kan ju sticka vilken dag som helst nu! Argt reser jag mig upp och går mot dörren, jag hör hur Tsunade flämtar till.

" Oya sumi-nasai, sensei. (god natt)"


	5. Chapter 5 nu börjar det

**Höga knackningar hörs genom rummet men kvinnan får inget svar. Hon flyttar matbrickan över till sitt andra ben och knackar igen. Inget svar.**

" **Teri älskling, klockan är halv 8, om du inte går upp nu kommer du försent till skolan!"**

**När hon inte får något svar denna gången heller ger hon dörren en irriterad blick. Sakta öppnar hon den samtidigt som hon håller brickan stadigt i famnen. Hennes blick går direkt till sängen där hon ser sin dotter sova fridfullt. Brickan ställer hon ner på det vita skrivbordet. Hon går fram till sängen och rör försiktigt på flickans axel.**

" **Det är dags att vakna.."**

**Ingen reaktion. Mamman ser ner på boken som dottern har i handen och fnyser till. Hon läste hela natten igår ändå. Hon ser upp på flickan igen och får en chock. Ett stort blåmärke syns tydligt på hennes arm. Med ett ryck tar hon tag i armen och ser på märket.**

" **Teri du har väl inte slagits eller?"**

**Även denna gången får hon inget svar. Hon ger sin dotter en enslig blick och lägger handen på hennes panna, ingen feber. Hon gör ett till försök att väcka henne men det är meningslöst. Hon känner hur rädsla börjar byggas upp i henne och hon ser ner på flickan. Något är riktigt fel.**

**Skolklockan ringer högt in och alla elever går trött in i deras lektionssalar. May sätter sig med en suck på sin platts. Vilken tråkig dag det ska bli idag, ingen dejt. Hennes blick går över till Jonathan som sitter en bit ifrån, gud vad han är snygg. Med ett ryck öppnas dörren och en förtvivlad lärare kommer in. Alla elever slutar snabbt att snacka med varandra och de ser i stället på kvinnan. May ser hur tårar bildas i lärarens ögon och hon flämtar till.**

" **d-d-det har "**

**Nu tystnar till och med de bråkiga killarna längst bak och stirrar på henne med förvirrade blickar. De vet att läraren är knäpp men inte så här.**

" **Hänt en olycka. Teri kommer inte till s-s-skolan på ett tag."**

**May´s ögon vidgas. Vad har hänt, vad menar hon? Hela klassen håller andan men några tjejer ler glatt. De viskar till varandra. May hör lite av det: "hon har säkert åkt in på psyket nu, alla vet ju att hon tar droger." Konstigt nog känner May hur hennes hjärta hoppar över ett slag, varför är jag orolig för henne?**

" **Hon ligger i k-k-oma sedan i går kväll, ingen vet om hon kommer v-vakna upp, n-n-någonsin."**

**Den** goda lukten når min näsa och jag sniffar in. Det luktar som stekt kött, friterade räkor.. Min mage ger ifrån sig ett kurrande ljud och jag lägger mina händer på den. Kan den inte kurra lite lägre? Tänker jag irriterat. Jag lutar mig mot resturangens vägg och ser mig omkring, de är inte i närheten ännu. Varför är alla sena? Är det någon sorts ninja speciallitet?

" Teri-san, Jag hoppas att du är hungrig."

Med ett ryck vänder jag mig mot rösten och möter Asuma´s blick. Han ser sömnig ut och han håller en halv cigarett i handen. Bakom honom stirrar Ino på mig med vida ögon, hennes mun är på vid gavel och hon pillar lite i håret. Choji ger mig en blick men börjar äta av sina potatis chips igen. Hans käkar går i samma takt hela tiden och en elak tanke kommer upp i huvudet:_ han är tjockare i verkligheten än i boken._ Shikamaru hälsar lite på mig och nickar igenkännande.

" Vi ska bara ha teori idag så vi äter samtidigt, serru."

Asuma tar ett djupt bloss och blåser ut röken en lång stund. Efter ett tag nickar han åt oss att gå in och jag följer efter choji.

**Jag** sätter mig mittemot Ino och jämte Chouji. Shikamaru kommer sist in och sätter sig suckande jämt Ino. Asuma sätter sig på sidan och släcker sin cigarett i en liten porslins skål.

" Jag kanske ska presentera er för varandra. Det här är Teri-san, Hokage-samas´s nya elev. Hon ska vara med oss idag för att lära sig mer om ninja livsstilen."

Jag ser upp mot dem och möter igen Ino´s vidgade blick, vad stirrar hon på igentligen? Lite irriterat ser jag på Chouji istället och han nickar mot mig som en hälsning. Men snabbt ser han ner i sin påse och tar upp ännu en näve chips. Shikamaru mumlar något som nästan inte är hörbart: "_Ah.. en tjej till, too trublesome. Medokusee…." _ Ino ger honom en arg blick och slår till honom i sidan.

" De här tre är mina elever, tjejen heter Ino, Killen med chipsen är Chouji och …"

" Shikamaru"

Jag svarar åt Asuma och han ger mig en lite konstig blick och jag börjar snabbt förklara att vi träffades när han blev utnämnd till Chuunin för några dagar sedan. Han ger mig en nick och jag lutar mig tillbaka i stolen. Efter en liten stund kommer maten som läggs på grillen på bordet. Det är helt annorlunda mot hemma där maten grillas på en helt vanlig grill utomhus. Köttet fräter högt och Chouji ser längtande på det med en öppen mun. Lite roat ser jag på pojken bredvid mig. Han är verkligen sig själv, gömmer inte sin glädje för maten. Med ett ryck tar han fram ett par matpinnar och tar en köttbit. Nöjt stoppar han in den i munnen och sväljer. Gulpande åker maten ner för hans strupe och jag ser på när han tar nästa bit.

" Teri-san, om du är hungrig får du skynda dig innan han äter upp allt."

Ino ger mig en menande blick och jag nickar. Jag tar av plasten från mina matpinnar och håller dem i min hand. Tur att jag gick i en kurs på hur man äter med dem, annars hade det varit pinsamt nu. Jag tar en bit kött och stoppar det i munnen.

" Så, Shikamaru, västen passar på dig."

Asuma ger sin elev en komplimang men Shikamaru bara suckar och ser bort. Men han kan inte gömma sina rodnande kinder för någon. Långsamt sväljer jag köttet och lägger ifrån mig pinnarna igen. Plötsligt så möter jag Ino´s stirrande blick igen och jag kan inte låta bli att fråga.

" Ino-san, vad stirrar du på."

Ino rycker till och ser snabbt bort, lite rodnande. Hon knyter händerna och ser på mig igen. Nästan som om hon sammlar mod till sig. Förvånat ser jag på henne.

" Du har så… annorlunda kläder, de är snygga."

Jag rycker till och ser ner på mig själv en stund. Mina ben täcks av ett par ljusa, slitna och alldeles förstora jeans. På fötterna har jag ett par nästan nya gympadojor i svart och rött. Tröjan som jag har på mig är en svart tajt t-shirt med trycket " Angels don´t live forever."

Det är inga ninja kläder precis.

" Och så har du ett väldigt stort blåmärke på din högra arm."

Fortsätter Ino efter en stund. Jag lufter upp min arm och ser på den. Ett stort lila märke täcker hela min armbåge och en lång väg upp på armen. När kan jag ha fått det igentligen?

" Jag måste fått det under träningen… någon gång antar jag."

Asuma tänder en ny cigarett och blåser ut ett stort rökmoln. Alla vänder sig mot honom och han börjar med en långsam och cool röst:

" Så nu börjar träningen."

**Asuma** babblar på hela tiden och efter ett tag lutar jag mig mot bordet. Tråkigt. Jag märker att både Ino och Shikamaru suckar samtidigt, Chouji äter mer mat och verkar strunta i teorin. Bara för att visa att jag lyssnar nickar jag då och då, men jag är i helt i andra tankar. Jag har inte tid med det här, jag måste träna och bli starkare. Annars kan jag inte hjälpa till på updraget. Efter det som känns som en evighet slutar Asuma att prata. Han tar ett djupt bloss och frågar högt och strängt:

" Förstår ni?"

Alla fyra nickar och jag hör hur Shikamaru viskar: _ Medokusee…_

**Solen **sjunker långsamt borta i horisonten medans vi går igenom byn, hemåt. Asuma går en bit framför oss medans Shikamaru och Chouji går bakom mig och Ino. Hon drar sin hand igenom det nu korta blonda håret och det blåser av hennes rörelse. Jag iakttar henne en stund, hon är verkligen lik May. I alla fall på utseendet. När vi närmar oss mitt hotell säger jag hej då och tackar dem artigt. Jag ser hur ninjorna går därifrån tillsammans och jag går trött in i mitt rum, ingen träning idag antar jag suck. Men i morgon blir det allvarligare. Jag ska träna med Gai´s grupp. Neji, Lee och Tenten. De skickligaste lågninjorna i byn, det ska bli intressant.

**Gäspande **går jag mot skogen på den västra delen av byn, den mörka sidan. Jag gnuggar bort sömnen och ser mig omkring, dimman har ännu inte försvunnit och fukten känns behaglig mot min hud. Några få fåglar flyger förbi glatt kvittrande, jag följer dem med blicken och möter plötsligt Gai´s blick en bit framför mig. Han börjar snabbt att vinka som en galning och ropa på mig. Lika pigg som vanligt ser jag. När jag kommer närmare ser jag Att Tenten sitter på en stubbe och käkar ett äpple medans Neji står lutad mot en trädstam med korsade armar. Gai går snabbt fram till mig och presenterar sig hjärtligt. Han lägger sin hand på min rygg och skjuter mig mot de andra.

" Det här är Hokage-samas lilla student, Teri-san, 15 år gammal."

Lilla? Tänker jag lite förnärmat, i mangan är de här två bara tretton så varför säger han att jag är liten?

" Ett år yngre än oss då."

Tenten slänger bort äppelskrutten och ställer sig upp och går fram till mig och nickar. Ett år yngre? Men då betyder det ju att de är 16 år. Men det stämmer inte, de ska vara tretton vid den här tiden ju! Plötsligt kommer jag på att något saknas, eller rättare sagt någon.

" Vad är Lee-kun?"

Tenten rycker till och ger mig en konstig blick och jag kommer på mitt misstag, jag sa ett namn som jag inte borde veta! Samma misstag två gånger i rad! Gai ser ner i marken och suckar djupt innan han svarar:

" Lee är på sjukhuset och förbereder sig för sin operation, stackaren."

Plötsligt känner jag hur ett par ögon nästan piercar sig in i min rygg och jag vänder mig halvt om. Jag möter ett par vita pupill lösa ögon, Neji. Hans ögonbryn är rynkade och jag ser att han studerar mig. Min hud knottrar sig obehagligt och jag ryser, hans ögon är ganska läbbiga. Han släpper sina armar och ställer sig upp från sin lutande position och ger mig en kall blick.

" Hur viste du om Lee?"

" Träffade honom på sjukhuset för några dagar sedan."

Svarar jag honom snabbt och viker av med blicken. Jag känner hur allt kommer att spricka, snart kommer alla att veta att jag inte kommer här ifrån utan…. Från den "verkliga världen"

" Så ska vi börja träna någon gång elever?"

**Flåsande** sparkar jag aggressivt på kuddarna som Gai håller framför sig. Spark efter spark, slag efter slag. Äntligen får jag öva på att slåss, tänker jag lite glatt för mig själv. Svetten rinner ner för min panna och jag torkar snabbt bort den med handflatan. Gai sätter ner kuddarna och nickar åt mig att ta en paus. Suckande sätter jag mig på ett nerfallet träd medans jag iakttar Tenten när hon kastar shuriken´s och kunai´s mot en tradstam en bit bort. Varje vapen träffar mitt i prick, varje gång. Hon är verkligen skicklig när det gäller vapen. Plötsligt reser jag mig och Gai ser förvånat på mig.

" ska du inte vila?"

Jag skakar på huvudet och ser rakt fram mot ett träd medans jag svarar med en känslolös röst.

" Jag måste bli starkare, jag har ingen tid för att vila."

Gai ger mig tummen upp och går över till Tenen. De pratar en stund och jag ser att hon nickar mot sin sensei. Hon vänder sig om och ler ett " Du ligger illa till" leende mot mig. Båda två går fram till mig och jag ser från den ene till den andre. Vad är på gång?

" Nästa tränings moment! En sparrmatch mot min lilla Tenten!"

En match, mot henne! Jag har ju inte ens blivit en riktig ninja och så säger han att jag ska slåss mot henne! Den troligtvis bästa kvinnliga lågninjan i byn och jag är en ren nybörjare. Nervositet stiger i min mage men jag säger inte nej utan nickar mot Gai. Varför inte försöka?

**Tenten** hoppar snyggt upp i luften och snurrar runt, flera kunai´s kommer farande mot mig. Snabbt hoppar jag undan och kastar mig bakom ett träd, skit det här är inte bra! Vad ska jag göra? Paniken stiger i mig och jag hör hut mitt hjärta pumpar i mitt bröst. Men jag kan inte stå och gömma mig här hela dagen. Jag biter ihop och kastar mig med en snabb rörelse ut från mitt gömställe. Jag tar upp en kunai och kastar en snabbt mot Tenten. Så klart parerar hon den enkelt.

" Jag trodde Tsunade-sama´s elev skulle vara i alla fall lite skicklig."

Hennes röst ekar i mitt huvud och jag hindar mig själv från att svära åt henne. Hon har rätt. Om jag inte kan slå henne nu så är det ingen ide längre. Då är det ingen chans att jag klarar av uppdraget senare. Plötsligt får jag en ide. Snabbt gör jag hand tecknen och skriker högt " Kage no bunshin." Runt mig poppar det upp hundratals skuggkloner och jag gömmer mig snabbt bakom ett träd i närheten. Klonerna attackerar Tenten hårt och hon tappar sin kontroll över matchen. Ett slag river upp ett sår på hennes kind och hon skriker högt till. Där kommer min chans! Snabbt hoppar jag mot hennes rygg och slår till. Min knytnäve träffar henne rakt i ryggen. Jag landar skickligt på marken och ser på henne framför mig. Hon flämtar andfått medans hon håller en kunai hotande mot mig. Min kloner försvinner runt mig och jag ger henne en sista blick innan jag springer argt i mot henne. Mina steg knattrar mot gräset och hon höjer vapnet som skydd. Med en snabb rörelse väjer jag undan och attackerar från andra hållet, hennes döda vinkel. Ett skrik hörs när min spark nåt hennes midja. Med en hög duns faller hon ner på knä några meter ifrån mig.

" Det räcker tjejer!"

Gai skriker sin mening högt och han går snabbt fram till Tenten. Flämtande andas jag ut och märker plötsligt att jag är omringad av ett gult ljus. Förvånat ser jag på mina glödande händer, är det min chakra? Så mycket, kraft! Jag andas tungt in och försöker lugna ner mig igen men hela kroppen är på hel spänn.

" Det är inte slut än!"

Tenten skriker högt och knuffar undan Gai-sensei. Med ett ryck hoppar hon upp på fötter igen och börjar springa mot mig med en höjd kunai. Jag tar snabbt ett steg bakåt och ställer mig i försvarsläge med händerna framför mitt ansikte. Med ett skrik kastar hon sitt vapen mot mig samtidigt som jag släpper ut min chakra. En gul barriär bildas snabbt och med en otrolig kraft upp tunt mig. Kunai´en klingar högt och faller till marken med en liten duns. Tenten sa att hon vill slåss mer så här kommer min attack! Jag låter barriären vidgas ut så den träffar henne. Med en hög smäll kastas hon bakåt och landar mot en trädstam.

" Sluta tjejer! Det räcker!"

Gai springer fram till tenten igen och hjälper henne upp på benen. Långsamt försvinner min chakra in i min kropp igen och jag andas ut. Det där var nästan läskigt, så mycket kraft… Trodde jag aldrig att jag hade! Plötsligt känner jag hur en blick borrar sig in i min rygg och jag vänder mig om. Det är Neji som ser på mig med en blick som jag inte kan tyda. Hans vita ögon är som klistrade på mig och jag börjar känna mig lite obekväm. Jag vänder mig snabbt och sätter mig utpumpat på stubben som Tenten suttit tidigare. Jag korsar mina armar och blundar medans jag försöker hämta andan. Flåsande suckar jag åt mig själv, det här är den jobbigaste lektionen någonsin! Långsamt öppnar jag ögonen och ser hur Gai stöder Tenten när de går fram till den nedfallna trädet som Neji lutar sig mot. Han sätter ner henne och ger mig en blick.

" Teri-san, hur länge har du tränat för att bli en ninja?"

" I fem dagar nu tror jag."

Gai tappar hakan och jag hör hur Tenten flämtar till. Jag nickar lite och ser bort från dem, jag vill bli en riktig ninja snart. Få pannbandet och alla ninja grejor.

" Men i den nivån som du är i nu borde du lätt klara provet för en genin."

" Det är nog inte det som är problemet. Jag kanske har kraften till att klara det men inte erfarenheten."

Jag knyter min näve och ser ner i knäet, just nu känns det som om jag aldrig kommer att bli en riktig ninja. Inte innan Sasuke överger oss. Jag kanske inte kan göra någon skillnad?

**Jag **går en bit bakom de andra för mig själv. En vattendroppe nuddar min kind och jag ser upp mot himmeln. Mörka moln täcker den blåa färgen. Det kommer att regna och i värsta fallet åska, tänker jag. Jag suckar och ser fram mot ninjorna framför mig. Gai-sensei ger Tenten stöd medans Neji går några meter ifrån dem åt sidan. Plötsligt fastnar min blick på hans hår. De svarta/ mörkbruna hårstråna svänger av hans rörelser och jag är som förhäxad. Han är verkligen vacker, det erkänner jag ärligt. Med ett ryck tittar jag bort mot sidan och svär åt mig själv, dumma Teri, kolla inte in killar som han! Suckande känner jag hur det faller mer droppar från himmeln och jag får en i munnen.

" Teri-san, skynda dig. Det blir nog ett riktigt oväder när som hälst och Hokage-sama är nog redan orolig för dig, vi gick visst över tiden lite."

Gai vänder sig halvt mot mig och Neji stannar jämte honom. När jag kommer fram till dem möter jag Tenten´s leende. Förvånat ser jag ner på henne och ler lite tillbaka.

" Kan vi inte ta en till sparrmatch någon gång? Det var länge sedan jag blev så trött."

Jag ser på henne och nickar efter en stund och hennes leende sprider sig. Gai flinar han med medans Neji inte visar något intresse. Plötsligt korsar en blixt himmeln och efter en kort stund kommer dunder. Jag ser upp mot ljuset och stirrar mot det. Åska är kul, mysigt om man har någon att vara med under ovädret. När vi passerar den stora eken säger jag tack och hej då. Gai gör tummen upp mot mig och tenten vinkar med ena handen. Jag bryr mig inte att se på Neji för att jag vet att han inte bryr sig ändå. Jag vänder mig om och börjar att gå där ifrån men säger över axeln:

" Tack för träningen. Det var den bästa hitills här i Konoha. Sayonara!"

**När **Jag kommer in på kontoret får jag en chock. Hela rummet är i en ända röra och ett av de stora fönstren är sönder slagna. Jag flämtar högt till och två ninjor vänder sig mot mig.

" Sensei, vad har hänt?"

Min fråga går igenom det dödligt tysta rummet och jag ryser. Det ända jag hör är hur vatten dropparna sakta faller från mina kläder och landar på marken. Efter en stund stiger Tsunade fram och ser mig rakt i ögonen. Hennes blonda hår ligger tovigt ner på hennes rygg, ögonen ser arga ut och munnen visar hennes ilska. Vad har jag nu gjort? Tänker jag och backar bakåt.

" Teri, du hade rätt Sasuke har stuckit. Kakashi-sensei kunde inte stoppa honom."

Jag flämtar till och backar ännu ett steg bakåt, det har börjat. Nu är det dags, jag måste göra något snabbt innan alla blir skadade!


	6. Chapter 6 Planen

**Jag** ser upp på¨Tsunade´s upprörda ansikte och jag fattar långsamt vad hon sagt._" du hade rätt Teri, han har stuckit, kakashi kunde inte stoppa honom."_ Jag slår mig ner i stolen framför min sensei och ser ner på bordet framför mig, det har börjat. Det omöjliga uppdraget. Både jag och sensei rycker till när en hög knackning hörs igenom rummet.

" Kom in!"

Jag vänder mig och ser mot dörren som sakta öppnas. Ett bekant ansikte ser på oss, Shikamaru. Han går med händerna i sina fickor fram till oss och stannar vid min stol. Med ett utråkat uttryck säger han:

" Ni ville träffa mig Hokage-sama."

Flera tankar går igenom mitt huvud, shikamaru ska bli ledaren för dt stora laget. Jag ser på honom från sidan och ser att han inte vet vad som ska hända. Jag ser ner på bordet igen och andas in djupt. Jag känner hur två par ögon ser på mig en stund.

" Sasuke har blivit tagen ifrån byn, du ska vara ledare för ett lag för att ta honom tillbaks."

Shikamaru´s ögon vidgas och han ger Tsunade en förvirrad blick men nickar. Med ett argt uttryck ser jag upp på min sensei, möter hennes ögon. Jag vet svaret redan innan jag stält frågan, nej.

" Vi har kort om tid så samla de ninjor som du litar på, sedan ger ni er iväg. Så snabbt som möjligt."

" hai!"

Shikamaru vänder sig snabbt och halvspringer därifrån. Han ger mig en snabb blick som om han tänker fråga mig att följa med. Men han viker bort blicken och går ut ur rummet. Besvikelse kommer över mig och jag blundar.

" låt mig följa med dem, sensei."

Jag frågar frågan lugnt men jag vet svaret. Nej. Jag ger henne en arg blick och reser mig. Med tunga steg går jag mot dörren men vände mig i öppningen.

" Jag kanske kom hit för att göra en skilnad, hindra allt att hända. Pojkarna kommeratt bli skadade, allvarligt. Kanske dö. Om jag inte går så kanske de gör det, det är kanske min uppgift, sensei!"

" Nej. Teri. Du har inte äns tagit din examen än."

" du har aldrig gett mig chansen!"

Jag skriker med gråten i halsen. Argt stänger jag dörren bakom mig och går snabbt ner från byggnaden. Vad kan jag göra nu? Smärta stiger i mitt bröst. Plötsligt får jag en ide, jag kanske i alla fall varna dem!

**Alla** står nedanför mig och jag ser ner. Vinden blåser om i deras kläder och jag tar mod till mig. Med ett djupt andetag börjar jag springa ner för den långa betongtrappan, ner mot dem. Naruto vänder sig och följer mig med blicken, de andra vänder sig en kort stund efter honom. Jag ser hans sorg, hans smärta och mitt bröst värker till när jag tar det sista steget mot dem. Allt verkar gå i slow-motion och Sakura´s gråt e bakgrunds musiken i filmen. Innan jag hinner öppna minnen avbryter Shikamaru mig.

" Du vet att du inte kan hänga med, Teri-san."

Jag stänger min mun och ser in i hans ögon, efter en kort stund viker han av och jag suckar högt. Tar ett steg närmare och ger Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Choujo och Nej ett leende. Falskt leende.

" Hehe, jag skulle bara vara ivägen antar jag… men jag vill säga lycka till."

Nästan innan jag sägt klart min mening gråter Sakura till och ser på Naruto med smärta i hennes ögon. Hon börjar stamma okontrollerat.

" Du..k..kan bara få hem honom.. Naruto.. snälla.."

Jag ser bort från Naruto och ner i marken, det är för mycket. Jag trodde att det inte fanns så här mycket smärta i Naruto världen, men… Plötsligt känner jag hur någon ser på mig och jag ser upp och möts av ett par krit vita ögon, Neji. Konstigt nog viker ingen av med blickarna och jag märker att han inte ser så hotande ut som förut. Han har alltid sett så arg ut, överlägsen och frånstötande men.. nu ser han nästan.. vacker ut. De vita ögonen visar nästan inga känslor, varken sorg, oro eller bekymmer. Jag bryter snabbt våran ögonkontakt men ser upp på honom igen, med ett leende, äkta leende.

" Se till att pojkarna kommer tillbaka levande, Neji-kun.

Han svarar med ett lätt "Hm" och ser bort ner i marken. Jag ser på honom en stund och tar mitt beslut. Jag måste varna honom, måste. Jag fattar inte varför just _honom_ men.. Det känns rätt. Jag går upp jämte honom och viskar tyst nära hans öra.

" Akta dig för spindelnätet, man kommer inte levande där ifrån."

Utan att vänta på något svar går jag för bi honom och går fram till kiba. Mot Neji så ser han väldigt bekymrad ut och Akamaru ger ifrån sig rädda små ljud. Långsamt böjer jag mig och klappar hunden på huvudet. Han skäller lite tveksamt mot mig och jag smeker honom en sista gång.

" Det är okej Sakura-chan, jag ska hämta tillbaka Sasuke, det är mitt ninja löfte!"

Naruto´s glada röst döljer hans sorg och jag vänder mig mot honom. _ Löftet som inte kommer att hålla, uppdraget som kommer att misslyckas, alla som blir skadade.. allvarligt. _Mina tanker får det att värka i mitt bröst men jag tvingar tillbaka tårarna. Naruto ger sakura tummen upp och Lee gör samma sak med sitt speciell leende på läpparna. I slow-motion går alla från oss och jag ser på deras ryggar. Min blick fastnar på Neji´s glänsande hår och jag följer honom.

_Pilen går rakt igenom hans bröst, blod flyger. Men inget skrik kommer ut från hans mun när han faller mot marken. Fåglarna flyger skrämt från träden runt honom. Flämtande ser han ner i marken och hans hår täcker det vackra ansiktet. Den här gången såg han.. 9 fåglar. Ett leende kommer på hans läppar, men slocknar snabbt när en till pil träffar honom i ryggen och hans ögon stängs._

Jag skakar på huvudet för att slå bort tankarna på honom och hans kommande match. Jag kan inte göra något, varningen kommer inta att rädda honom, rädda dem. Jag måste… göra något, vad som hälst! Med snabba steg springer jag förbi Lee och Sakura. Mina steg ekar högt mot trappan på väg upp igen. Om jag ska göra någon skilnad så.. måste jag bryta reglerna. Jag gör det! Jag har en plan.

**Det** stora huset tronar upp sig framför mig när jag går igenom byn. _Den ända som inte följer med av killarna är.. han_ jag ser upp mot den mäktiga byggnaden och jag knackar på porten kraftigt flera gånger. Efter en stund hör jag steg innanför dörren och den öppnas långsamt. Jag möts av ett par svarta glas och ser att det inte är _han._

" Jag söker Arubame Shino-kun, är han hemma?"

Utan att svara reagerar han inte på en väldigt lång stund. Han tittar på mig hela tiden, hans mun är som ett sträck. Med ett ryck vänder han på sig och går in i huset. Jag ser förvånat efter honom, nyfiket. Så har bor Shino. Efter några minuter kommer han gående med sina änder i fickorna. När han får syn på mig värkar han bli förvånad och stannar med ett ryck. Lite nervöst ser jag på honom men börjar prata med en allvarlig röst.

" Vi har fått ett uppdrag som "back up" åt Shikamaru´s gäng."

Precis som sin pappa ( tror det var hans pappa i alla fall) reagerar han inte. Munnen är som ett sträck och jag ser min egen spegelbild i hans solglasögon. Lite irriterat ser jag ner i marken och vänder mig om. Det här tar alldeles för lång tid, de kan redan vara döda nu. Snabbt börjar jag springa därifrån men skriker över axeln:

" Om du inte tänker hjälpa till så fixar jag A - missionen själv!"

Mina steg smattrar mot gruset när jag springer tillbaka igenom byn. Det gick inte så bra, han måste sett att jag ljög och vill inte vara en del av det. Men han.. ville ju följa med..( läst det i mangan). Skogen tornar upp sig och jag ökar farten. Jag ska göra skillnaden, mellan liv och död, jag ska rädda dem! Träden svischar förbi mig snabbt och den kalla luften ger mig rysningar.

**Plötsligt** hör jag hur en kvist bryts och jag vänder mig snabbt om av en ren reaktion. Inget är där och jag ser mig misstänkt omkring. Snabbt börjar jag att hoppa mellan träden igen. Kan inte slösa någon tid på att stanna här. Men ljuden upphör inte utan kommer närmare. Jag kikar över axeln och ser hur en skugga hoppar in bakom ett träd. Jag är förföljd. Innan jag hinner reagera rivs min kind upp och blod forsar ut. Jag tappar andan och vänder mig om. En lång man med skrämmande utseende ler retsamt mot mig. Han ögon gnistrar läbbigt.

" Jag kan inte låta dig fortsätta, sötnos."

Plötsligt sitter jag fast i trädet med grenar överallt om mig. Jag tappar andan igen och flämtar högt till. Argt börjar jag att slingra mig för att komma låss, men det är ingen ide. Jag sitter fast. Mannen skrattar mot mig.

" Så du trodde du kunde stoppa den stora ormens plan helt själv?"

Skrattande går han fram mot mig och tar tag i min haka, tvingar mig att se på honom. Jag ger honom en förbannad blick och räcker ut tungan. Han skrattar till och går ännu närmare, för nära. Hans andedräkt nuddar min blödande kind och jag ryser.

" Ingen kommer att hjälpa dig, ingen kommer att höra dig skrika."

" varför tror du att jag skulle skrika för din skull?"

Även om jag är skit skraj så låter min mening tuff och retsam. Nöjt ser jag på hans arga ansikte. Han trycker sin hand mot min hals och jag flämtar efter luft. Plötsligt skjuts han åtsidan och jag andas snabbt in luften igen. Surranden omringar mig och en svärm av insekter täcker mannen nedanför trädet. Långsamt fattar jag vad som hänt, jag blev räddad. Mannen skriker i smärta och en kall röst säger långsamt:

" Ingen kommer höra dig skrika…."

Precis när han avslutat sin mening tystnar mannen och insekterna flyger in bakom ett träd och allt surranden upphör snabbt. Mitt hjärta slår snabbt i mitt bröst och jag ser lite äcklat på den nerblodade mannen framför mig, _död. _Med en smäll lossnar genarnas grepp om mig och jag landar på marken. Pustande lutar jag mot trädstammen och låter svetten rinna ner för min panna.

" Tack Shino-kun."


	7. Chapter 7 göra en skillnad

**Han** tar ett steg fram och ut ur sitt gömställe bakom trädet. Med en lätt rörelse trycker han upp sina solglasögon högre upp på näsan och ger mig en lång blick utan att säga något. Med en lättad suck reser jag mig upp och tar bort all smutts från mina kläder. Plötsligt ekar det ett högt skrik genom skogen och jag stelnar till. Rösten är bekant det är…_ Potatis chips, ge mig dem Ino! Varför tar du dem, de är mina… INOOO!_ Men den snabb reaktion vänder jag på mig och börjar springa mot ljudet, Chouji måste ha blivit skadad… skit bara vi inte blir för sena!

" Teri-san…"

" Använd insekterna, spåra Chouji-kun."

Jag hör att han lyder mig och insekter flyger snabbt ut bakom mig, ut från hans stora vita rock. Jag kunde aldrig tänka mig ge Shino order, eller att han skulle lyda dem. Han är stark, behöver väl inte lyda någon som jag. Träden svischar förbi oss medans vi hoppar från gren till gren. Shino är framför mig och visar vägen, då och då stannar vi för att han ska prata med "krypen". Alla små bevingade varelserna flyger runt mig men jag skräms inte av dem, jag har aldrig varit äcklad av insekter. Shino säger inget men nickar åt mig att fortsätta framåt.

**Chouji´s** medvetslösa kropp ligger mot det stora trädet när vi äntligen kommer fram till striden. Tre lila fjärilar flyger fredfullt över hans huvud. Shino stannar men jag springer snabbt fram till hans sida och knäar mig ner i hans position. Min hand går ner på hans och jag känner en väldigt svag puls. _Han .. vi.. vi kom försent!_ Jag flämtar till och trycker snabbt mina händer mot hans bröst, pumpar i honom min gula chakra. _ Han får inte dö, inte nu. Jag ska ju göra skillnaden!_

" Vi är inte ensamma…."

Jag hör hur Shino börjar slåss, tydligen så var inte ljudninjan inte död. Lite nervöst sneglar jag över axeln och ser hur han står beskyddande framför mig och Chouji. Armarna utsträckta och massor av svarta insekter strömmar ut från honom. Surranden överallt. Jag biter ihop och återgår till Chouji.

_Shino anfaller snabbt och kraftfullt, utan någon nåd. Den som anfaller en konoha ninja, ska straffas. Den stora ninjan framför honom vinglar till av chakra brist och Shino ser på honom en stund. Han vill bara hålla kvar oss här så länge som möjligt. Med en snabb blick ser han över axeln och blir chockad. En gul chakra omringar Teri, en väldigt stor chakra. När.. blev hon så stark, Teri-san? Smärka träffar honom i magen och innan han hinner tänka träffar han ett stort träd med en otrolig kraft._

" _Shino-kun!"_

_Hennes rädda röst skär igenom luften och Shino flämtar till när blod droppar ner från hans panna, ner på marken. Jag var oförsiktig, han kunde ha dödat mig. Han ger den stora feta ninjan en döds blick, reser sig och ställer sig åter igen framför flickan och den medvetslösa pojken._

" _Jag tar hand om honom, hela Chouji-kun."_

**Jag** ser hur blodet rinner ner från hans ansikte och jag känner hur rädslan stiger i mig, är han okej?

" Jag tar hand om honom, hela Chouji-kun"

Nu var det Shino´s tur att ge order och jag lydde direkt. Shino är stark, han vinner enkelt. Jag fokuserar min kraft till att hela pojken och jag känner hur svetten börjar rinna ner för min rygg. Plötsligt rör han sig och jag stutar att ge kraft.

" Chouji…?"

Hans små ögon öppnas långsamt och stirrar rakt in i mina vidgade. Han ser sig omkring med snabba rörelser och flämtar till när han ser hur Shino slåss mot ninjan som tydligen slagit ner honom. Jag lägger ena armen runt honom och ger stöd när han reser sig upp. Plötsligt märker jag hur smal han är. Ansiktet är normalt, midjan där jag håller min arm är smal. Både jag och Chouji stirrar på matchen framför oss, Shino är i under läge. Han är för liten mot motståndaren men ljud ninjan har ingen kraft kvar alls. Svajande vinglar han fram mot Shino och förbereder en attack. Men missar. Shino hoppar lätt upp på hans rygg och hugger honom med en kunai, väldigt hårt. Ett skrik ekar ur hans mun och jag flämtar till lite grann. Ninjan faller snabbt mot marken och landar med en stor duns i gräset med ansiktet neråt. Shino stiger av hans rygg lugnt och lägger tillbaks sin kunai igen. Chouji stiger åtsidan och jag släpper honom, han kan visst stå.

" Är du okej, Chouji-kun?"

" Ja… men inte han."

Chouji pekar på Shino lite oförskämt men jag följer fingret och min blick fastnar på hans blodiga ansikte. Hela ansiktet är rött av blod och lite av kragen på hans tidigare vita rock. Jag flämtar till och går sakta fram mot honom.

_Varför pekade han på mig? Shino´s ögon följer hur Teri sakta går mot honom. Vad vill hon? Vinden tar tag i hennes halv långa gyllene hår och det blåser bakom hennes rygg, vackert, glänsande. Han möter hennes mörkbruna ögon när hon stannar bara några decimeter framför honom. Varför är hon så nära? Förvirrat ser han hur hon sträcker ut handen mot honom, mot hans panna. Men han håller sin kalla mask på och visar inte sin förvåning. Hennes fingrar nuddar honom och han kan inte slita sin blick ifrån hennes hår. Glänsande… Plötsligt känner han en värm känsla och backar ett steg tillbaka, stirrande på Teri._

" _Du är skadad Shino-kun.."_

_Hon går sakta fram till honom igen och lägger sin hand på hans panna, den här gången backar han inte tillbaka. Hon helar mig, ska det kännas så här? Värmen sprids från hans ansikte till hela hans kropp och han slappnar efter en stund av._

" _Här Teri-san, torka bort blodet."_

_Chouji tar hennes uppmärksamhet från honom och Teri tar i mot en vit handduk från pojken. Hennes ögon möter hans igen och handdukens mjuka tyg nuddar hans panna, mjukt._

" _Sådär nu är det ok."_

_Ett leende kommer på hennes läppar och Shino ser på den blodiga handduken i hennes hand, hans blod._

" _Argatou."_

**Jag** ser på honom och nickar, han behövde väl inte tacka mig jag menar, han skyddade ju mig under striden. Jag kanske ska tacka hono… nej vi har ingen tid!

" Neji-kun, sök efter honom."

Shino verkar bli förvånad av svängningen men nickar och några få insekter flyger ut från honom. Jag vänder mig mot Chouji.

" Hänger du på, eller ska du gå tillbaka. Valet är ditt Chouji. Vi fortsätter efter de andra."

Chouji ser på mig en stund och nickar sedan. Han vänder sig om och går i motsatta riktningen som jag och Shino går mot.

" Jag säger till Hokage-sama… Att fixa iordning sjukhuset. Jag känner att, de kommer att vara skadade."

Hans ord får mig att känna mig svag, som om han inte tror på mig, Jag sväljer känslan och följer efter Shino djupare in i skogen. Jag trodde inte Chouji var den som inte sa tack och sedan bara sticker han. Jag märker hur Shino stirrar på mig som om han kan läsa mina tankar och jag viker av med blicken lita.

" Teri-san TACK!"

Jag hoppar till och stelnar som en idiot. Han ä väl inte så som jag tror då.

**Insekterna **surrar högt runt oss och jag hoppar snabbt till nästa gren. Solen sänker sig sakta i horisonten bakom skogen och himmeln är färgad rosa/orange. Min mage kurrar till men jag skiter i det, viktigare är att hitta Neji. Bara han lyssnade på mitt råd eller ens förstod det!

" Han är nära och han är ensam."

Innan Shino sagt orden hoppar jag ner från trädet och störtar ner mot den medvetslösa kroppen framför mig. Jag vänder försiktigt på hans kropp och ser det stora hålet igenom hans bröst. Mina ögon vidgas, det var inte så här i Mangan. Det var mindre…. Blod. Äcklat ser jag ner på hans bleka ansikte men jag sätter snabbt igång med att hela honom. Direkt märker jag att han är mycket mer skadad än vad Chouji var, det kommer bli tufft att hela honom. Men jag måste.**_ Jag måste göra en skillnad!_**

_Shino stirra på den otroliga kraften som kraftfullt strömmar från hennes kropp. Ett gult ljus omringar dem och det skiner lika starkt som solen. Tur att jag har solglasögon tänker Shino lite ironiskt men han återvänder snabbt till verkligheten när han hör hur hon flämtar till. Teri´s ansikte är förvrängt av smärta och hon skriker, ögonen är små som knappnålar och hennes mun är vidöppen. Shino rycker till och springer fram till henne. Vad händer? Han atr ett stadigt tag om hennes skakande axlar och ger henne stöd. Det verkar som om hon struntar i smärtan och fortsätter ändå, pressar sig till gränsen. Varför? Han ser ner på Neji´s kropp och ser hur hålet sakta läker under hannes skakande händer._

" _jag.. kan.k.. in..te ja..g"_

_Hennes röst hackar och om Shino inte skulle haft solglasögon skulle hon se hur hans ögon vidgas. Hon låter så slut, som om hon ska ge upp. Innan Shino själv hinner reagera tar han tag i hennes händer och hjälper henne att hålla dem stadigt. Han känner hur Hennes chakra forsar vilt genom hennes och hans händer ner mot Neji. Ljuset ökar kraftigt runt dem och det blåser ordentligt, nästan som en storm._

" _Ge inte upp, en ninja ger aldrig upp…. TERI-SAN!"_

_**Allt händer i slow-motion. Jag känner ur Shino´s händer och röst ger mig en otrolig styrka och jag biter ihop igen. Jag har inte kommit så här långt för att bara ge upp! Med ett skrik släpper jag lös all min kraft ner till Neji, jag känner hur all min energi lämnar mig. Som om jag töms på all min livskraft. Jag måste göra en skillnad…!**_

" _**ge aldrig upp, en ninja ger aldrig upp…. TERI-SAN!"**_

_**Hans röst når mig som ett mirakel och jag slutar darra. Mitt huvud blir klart och jag vet precis vad jag ska göra. Nu är det allt eller inget. **_

_**Med ett skrik töms jag på min kraft.**_

_**Den går in i honom.**_

_**Jag faller.**_

_**Faller..**_

_**Faller….**_

_**Faller……**_

_**Fångas…**_

_**Av ett par starka armar, Arubame Shino´s armar.**_


	8. Chapter 8 hon är starkare

_**Elden** knastrar till i mörkret och eldslågorna reflekteras i Shino´s solglasögon. Luften är kall och fuktig och både han och Neji sitter nära elden, på var sin sida av brasan. Teri´s medvetslösa kropp ligger fridfullt mellan dem båda, hennes ansikte är slätt och blekt. Med ett ryck reser sig Neji och ger Shino en arg blick._

" _Väck henne, vi har ingen tid att förlora här!"_

_Shino ger honom en irriterad blick, utan att svara ser han ner på flickan jämte honom en stund. Hon ser helt sönderslagen ut, aldrig att vi kan fortsätta. Han ser upp på Neji igen och svarar med en kall låg röst:_

" _Hon är in…"_

_Neji tystar honom med en dödsblick, hans "vitöga" är aktiverat och blodådror runt hans ansikte pumpar blod. Väldigt synligt för Shino. _

" _Hon borde inte kommit, hon klarar inte pressen av att vara en ninja. Väck henne.!"_

_Ilska stiger i Shino och han reser sig hotande upp. Stirrar argt på Hyuugan framför honom med sin kalla mask på, visar ingen nåd eller känsla. Neji stirrar på honom och vänder sig snabbt om. Hans svarta hår flyger runt hans axlar i rörelsen och Shino´s ilska stiger. Hur kan han vara så oförskämd mot flickan som svimmat för att rädda hans liv? Hon använde all sin kraft för att hela den idioten! Ett stönande hörs och Shino vänder sig om, Neji stannar till, ser över sin axel._

**Jag** stönar av värken i min kropp och öppnar sakta mina ögon. Ett starkt ljus bländar mig och tvingar mig att blinka. Värme från ljuset värmer mig och jag sätter mig upp och möts av två par ögon. De ena vita som snö och de andra täckta av svart glas. Förvirrat ser jag på dem en stund.

" Hmpf"

Neji vänder sig och fortsätter att gå där ifrån med snabbt kliv. Ett leende sprids över mina läppar, jag lyckades rädda honom, jag gjorde en skillnad! Verkligen!

" Sätt igång… vi har inte hela natten på oss. Nu är Sasuke säkert redan i Orichimaru´s gömställe!"

Neji´s röst är kall som is och jag ryser av hårdheten han visar mot mig och Shino. Jag ser ner i marken och reser mig långsamt upp, stönar till av smärta men tar några prövande steg framåt. _Neji-kun har rätt, jag har saktat ner hela missionen, vi måste gå vidare… men varför är han så kall mot mig.. inte ens ett tack._ Med tunga steg följer jag efter Neji in djupare i skogen och jag känner hur Shino´s ögon följer mig. Jag ger gonom ett svagt leende och säger tyst mot honom:

" Inuzuka Kiba…"

Insekterna störtar snabbt ut från hans rock och flyger förbi Neji våldsamt, hans svarta hår rufsar till sig och Han ger Shino en förbannad blick över axeln. Med en fnysning fortsätter han framåt.

" Dina insekter är odugliga jämfört med min bakygan."

" Humpf"

Shino verkar strunta i Neji´s kommentar men jag känner hur min ilska stiger i mig._ Hur vågar han förolämpa honom? Shino räddade hans liv och det ända han gör är att fnysa åt honom, vilken…idiot._

Shino rycker till och springer snabbt om mig och hyuuga, in i skogen. Han har tydligen hittat kiba. Utan att vänta springer jag förbi Neji efter Shino. Kiba´s lukt är nog väldigt bekant för Shino eftersom de är lagkamrater.

**Svetten** rinner ner för min rygg och jag hoppar ansträngt till nästa träd, sedan till nästa. Min blick är fäst på Shino´s vita rock och jag läser av hans rörelser för att kunna reagera snabbt om något oväntat händer. Bakom mig hör jag hyuuga´s snabba steg och jag håller med avsikt våra avståd hela tiden, vill inte vara nära honom. Shino stannar plötsligt vid en stor och bred å, han ser sig om en stund och skakar på huvudet mot mig, slösar inga onödiga ord. Minnen från mangan kommer upp i mitt huvud och jag spejar ner mot vattnet. Kiba flydde ner i vattnet med akamaru på huvudet. Shino har tappat spåret och att Kiba måste redan ha gått ner i ån. Utan att vänta på neji hoppar jag ner från klippan, ner mot vattnet. Jag hör hur Shino följer efter när jag snabbt springer på vatten ytan.

" Vi måste skynda, Kiba och Akamaru är i fara och de är skadade. De anfalls av en fiende som är två i en. Han har ett "seal" på sig och är väldigt stark, underskatta honom inte. Om jag minns rätt så kommer vi få hjälp från ett annat håll i matchen också.. kom igen!"

Shino´s ögon borrar sig in i min rygg men jag fortsätter ändå ner för ån. _Jag kan inte hålla undan information för honom om han kanske blir skadad utan den. Mina hemligheter får vänta tills vi har tagit hem Sasuke._

**Neji **ger ifrån sig ett argt litet skrik när han märker att han tappat bort de andra. Varför väntar de inte på mig? Shino är stark men med Teri som bagage kommer han aldrig ikapp Sasuke. Varför ska vi leta efter hund pojken? De är helt hopplösa förlorare… Neji hoppar ner för trädet och ser ner i ån, han hittar snabbt chakra spår i marken och följer dem ut i vattnet. De gick, nej sprang, det här hållet.

**Kiba **vadar snabbt i vattnet med Akamaru på huvudet, han får gåshud av det kalla vattnet mot hans hud. Han vädrar i luften och känner att han är förföljd. Skit fällan med min jacka fungerade inte så bra som jag trodde den skulle göra! Han ökar takten och tar tag i hundens kropp på sitt huvud. Jag måste få Akamaru i säkerhet, snabbt. Han rycker till och stannar upp. Ett leende sprids på hans ansikte och han ser upp mot klipporna framför honom._ De skickade efter back up! Smart gjort. När som helst kommer Shino och Teri… Neji? Och någon annan som kiba inte riktigt kan sätta fingret.. ingen Konoha ninja…_ Kiba sväljer sin oro, det här kommer att gå bra Akamaru!

**Mina **ögon vidgas när jag ser hur "monstret" går närmare en ovetande kiba. Just det han kan inte lukta honom eftersom han har hans jacka på sig! Jag svär för mig själv och hoppr utan att tänka ner mot Kiba. Monstret skriker argt till när jag tacklar Kiba ur hans attack läge och parerar hans attack med min kunai. Shino landar på vatten ytan jämte Kiba och hjälper honom försiktigt ut ur vattnet bakom mig. Snabbt knuffar jag bort fienden och gör ett mellanrum mellan oss. Ger kiba en blick över axeln.

" Shino-kun, täcker du oss när jag helar Inuzaka-kun?"

Med en nick byter jag och Shino snabbt platser och jag hjälper Kiba upp mot stranden en bit bort medans Shino slåss våldsamt. Jag lägger ner honom i sanden och sätter mig på knä bredvid honom. Utan att vänta på honom att säga något drar jag upp hans tröja och lägger mina händer över det stora såret på hans mage. Jag hör hur han flämtar till av både förvåning och smärta. Jag stirrar med full koncentration på mina händer och tvingar ut min gula chakra. Det går segt som sirap._ Min chakra kan väl inte.. vara slut redan? Jag måste hela honom, jag måste!_ Argt biter jag i min under läpp hårt och fokuserar på uppgiften. Efter en stund är såret läkt och jag går över till att hela Akamaru. Kiba sätter sig upp och ser ner med sorgsna ögon på hunden. Jag flämtar till när mina muskler börja krampa sig och jag biter till hårt i min läpp. Blod börjar sakta rinna ner för min mun. En hög smäll hörs och jag ser upp med ett ryck. Monstret pressar Shino mot klipporna med ett dödsgrepp om hans hals. Kiba skriker hans namn vilt och ställer sig upp. Men innan han hunnit göra något puttar jag ner honom på marken och spurtar mot monstret med en kunai höjd i attackläge. Den går snabbt in i hans rygg och jag trycker in den så långt som jag kan. Skriket ekar mellan klipporna runt oss och jag hugger honom igen och säger med en väldigt hotande röst:

" Släpp honom!"

Jag möter ninjans äckliga ögon och hugger honom igen. Skriket ekar ännu en gång och han släpper sitt grepp om Shino´s hals. Han sjunker ner mot marken och stannar i en sittande ställning med händerna om sin hals. Jag rycker snabbt ut mitt vapen ur hans rygg och ställer mig framför Shino med en dödsblick riktad på monstret framför mig._ Hur vågar han skada honom, han ska inte få det "nöjet", inte så länge jag lever!_ Snabbt gör jag tecken med händerna och attackerar med en ninja teknik som är ganska enkel. Han flinar mot mig överlägset men det hindrar inte mig från att attackera honom. Mina slag och sparkar träffar mitt i prick och han trillar ner i vattnet. Jag torkar snabbt bort svetten från min panna och vänder mig mot Shino.

" Är du ok.. argh!"

Jag känner hur kunai´en skär igenom mitt kött och jag kan inte hindra mig själ från att skrika högt. Mina ögon stängs av smärta och jag hoppar snabbt bort från monstret och sparkar bort honom från mig. Suck nu är båda här. Sant som sagt så har monstrets "andra halva" kommit till hjälp. Argt gör jag tecken igen och attackerar med all min kraft, ett gult ljus strömmar från mig och jag skriker av smärta och upphetsning.

**Neji´s **ögon vidgas av synen under honom: Shino sitter skadad mot klipporna, Kiba sitter böjd framför Akamaru medans han skriker och Teri. Hon.. Slåss. Han skakar på sitt huvud så att håret flyger, det är dags att slåss. Han hoppar ner och landar på vattenytan med en otrolig kontroll. Utan att varna, ge något tecken attackerar han båda monstren bakifrån med sin 64- slags tekning. Alla träffar och blod splittras i luften. Han ler mot synen och slår hårdare och hårdare för varje slag. _ Du kan inte stå i min väg, ingen kan stå i vägen, mot full kraft!_

**Skakande** ser jag hur Hyuuga attackerar monstren och jag faller ner på knä framför Shino. Mina händer skakar kraftigt av ansträngning och jag ser hur blod rinner från min midja, mitt blod. _Han kom för att rädda mig.. oss. Neji kom!_ Jag ser skakande upp på pojken framför mig och fångas av hans vackra figur. _Hur kunde jag.. Tänka att han var en idiot innan. Han…_ En hand på min axel avbryter mina tankar och jag hör hur Shino frågar hur jag mår. Jag svarar att jag är okej men jag hör själv hur falsk jag låter. Utan att svara vänder Shino mig mot honom och ser mig i ögonen en lång stund, han ser rakt igenom mig. Sedan tar han upp min tröja och börjar linda in såret som går tvärs över min mage. Lite generar ser jag bort, jag gillat inte att.. han.. plötsligt så stannar tiden och mina ögon vidgas. Mitt hjärta börjar slå hårt i mitt bröst och jag slutar andas._ Hans händer går varsamt över min mage och han lindar in bandaget försiktigt över såret. Min blick fastnar på händerna, vita som snö, utan några synliga ärr.hjärtat racar i bröstet och jag märker hur nära hans ansikte är från mig, hans hår nästan nuddar min haka. Han mörk bruna, rufsiga, vackra, speciella, coola…Jag från sådan lust att röra det.. _Vad fan tänker jag på?

Som tur var att kiba kom fram till oss med Akamaru i hans armar, om han inte gjort det skulle jag säkert tagit tag i hans hår och dragit min hand igenom det. Lättat suckar jag och leer mot Kiba. Han ger mig en konstig blick men ler sedan. Shino slutar med mitt sår och reser sig upp och räcker mig sin hand. Jag ser på den en stund innan jag tar den. _ Hans hand är som silke mot min, så len, mjuk.. underbar…_ Shino drar upp mig från marken och jag ställer mig lutad mor klipporna för stöd.

" Arigatou."

Jag ser upp på Shino samtidigt som jag försöker stoppa mitt skenande hjärta._ Vad händer med mig? Det här är Arubame Shino och inte någon himla modell kille! _ Han svarar inte men vi ser på varandra en lång stund men precis när han öppnar munnen avbryts vi av en smäll och en arg röst:

" Vad gör du här? Såg du inte att det var min strid?"

Förvånat ser jag hur Hyuuga ger arga blickar på kankuro som håller upp en medvetslös ljudninja i luften medans han ger Neji ett retsamt leende.

" Det såg ut som om du behövde hjälp, du är _svag."_

Kankuro släpper ner ninjan och går fram mot oss, ignorerar Neji totalt Jag och Kiba tackar honom medans Shino ger honom en misstänksam blick. Kankuro ler som tusan och knyter fast sin docka på ryggen igen. Hans svarta kläder har inte ett ända dammkorn på sig men han borstar v sig ändå.

" Så ska vi fortsätta då? Gaara och Temari är redan igång och hjälper Lee och Shikamaru.."

" Då ska vi efter Naruto…. Och Sasuke."

_Shino följer efter de andra en bit efter. Han studerar kankuro ett tag._ _**" Vi måste skynda, Kiba och Akamaru är i fara och de är skadade. De anfalls av en fiende som är två i en. Han har ett "seal" på sig och är väldigt stark, underskatta honom inte. Om jag minns rätt så kommer vi få hjälp från ett annat håll i matchen också.. kom igen!"** Teri visste om att han skulle komma till vår hjälp, men hur? Har hon några gömda krafter eller.. Shino trycker upp sina glasögon och hoppar vidare efter de andra. Hon räddade mig från honom, hon räddade mitt liv. Bilder från händelsen kommer upp innanför hans ögon och han ryser till. Hon är mycket starkare än vad alla tror, än vad jag trodde. Hans blick fastnar på hennes rygg. Men varför får hon mig att känna mig så…svag? När hon hoppade framför attacken.. tog mitt hjärta en volt i bröstet på mig. Men en allvarlig blick ser han hur hennes hår flyger bakom hennes rygg._

" _Shino."_

_Kiba ger honom en förvirrad blick men Shino vänder bort sitt ansikte, generad. Teri-san…_


	9. Chapter 9 hennes krafter

**Framför ** mig hoppar Kiba hållande Akamaru i sin famn, bredvid honom kommer shino, hans vita rock flyger av hans rörelser. _Jag märker att min blick stannar på hans lite för länge och jag stirrar snabbt bort på de andra pojkarna, rodnande._ Neji har sin bakygan aktiverad och springer framför Kankuro, som håller ett retligt leende på sina läppar medans han ger Neji blickar. Alla springer utan stopp och jag placerades direkt sist i ledet, inte på grund av ett beslut utan efter som jag är helt slutkörd. Min mage värker efter monstrets attack, svetten rinner, bena värker och jag känner hur jag har brist på chakra. _Jag måste ha kvar, jag måste kunna hela Naruto. Shikamaru bryter bara ett finger och blir räddad av Temari. Lee blir räddad av Gaara och får inga större skador.. vi måste hitta Naruto… och Sasuke._ Jag rycker upp mitt huvud mot horisonten framför mig och ser hur solen nästan ligger osynlig. Himlen är mörk röd, nästan svart och flera stjärnor lyser vackert på himmeln.

" Vi tar en paus, Naruto är inte långt här ifrån men vi måste anfalla vid gryningen. Naruto för en gång skull är smart och tänker på samma sak."

Neji stannar och stänger sina ögon och hans blodådror försvinner runt hans ögon. Alla andra stannar och jag andas ut tungt i den fuktiga luften. Jag märker hur nästan alla ger Neji en blick som säger tydligt att han inte är uppsatt som ledare för missionen, men tysta lyder alla ändå. Med ett stönande ljud sätter jag mig på en stor gren och lutar mig mot trädstammen, stänger mina ögon. Jag hör hur någon fifflar med metallföremål, Kiba snackar med Akamaru tyst och lågt. Som om han pratade till ett gråtande barn._ Han måste verkligen älska den hunden._ När jag känner en blick på mig öppnar jag ena ögat och ser hur Kankuro stirrar på mig medans han lagar sin stora docka. Han flinar lite men blir snabbt allvarlig igen.

" Jag har inte sett dig förut, är du en konoha ninja? Jag heter Kankuro."

Jag öppnar det andra ögat och sätter mig upp lite mer mot stammen. Långsamt lägger jag ena armen om mina ben och nästan gömmer mig bakom mina knän.

" Jag är från konoha men ingen ninja, Jag är Teri."

Kankuro får ett förvånat utryck och ger mig en sista blick innan han helt och hållet ignorerar mig. Lite irriterat ser jag bort och borrar min näsa in i mitt jeans tyg._ Är jag inte värd han uppmärksamhet för att jag inte är en riktig ninja? Vilken typ alltså._ När jag ser upp på de andra märker jag att det bara är jag som vilar, de andra går omkring, fixar saker eller tränar. Suckande ser jag ner i marken och förbannar mig över att jag är så trött. Men jag måste få tillbaka mina krafter till i morgon så jag kan hela alla. Tänker inte låta Sasuke komma undan som han gör i mangan, aldrig.

" Oya sumi-nasai." (god natt) " väck mig när vi ska fortsätta…"

Jag hör själv hur trött jag låter innan jag lutar mig mot mina knän igen. Långsamt dras jag in i drömmarnas land.

_**Kankuro **ger den trötta flickan en blick och märker hur sliten hon är. Vad gör en civil tjej från konoha här på en a-rank mission? Långsamt drar han trådarna tillbaka igenom trä dockan och knyter fast dem med hårda knutar. Hon kan verkligen slåss i alla fall, mycket starkare än de flesta kunoichi jag sett från konoha.. varför låter de henne vara kvar och inte sänder henne hem till att laga mat eller sånt kvinnojobb? Han blick glider över pojkarna och han suckar, vilken jobbig dag._

_**Kiba** smeker Akamaru over hans rygg och trycker honom närmare sitt bröst. Pälsen kittlar honom men han struntar i den och håller om hunden hårdare. Nöjt ler han när han hör hur Akamaru gnyr till och slickar honom på hans hand. Han är okej.. Ett leende sprids på hans läppar och han ser upp för att tacka Teri. Han möts av stängda ögon och slutar att le. Hon är helt slutkörd.. måste gjort slut på mycket chakra. Han ser ner på Akamaru igen och en tanke går igenom honom: Vi måste verkligen tacka henne för hennes hjälp._

_**Neji** gräver i sin ryggsäck och känner hur plasten nuddar hans fingrar. Han tar ut paketet och börjar äta sittande på trädsamen. Prasslande kastar han bort plasten och den faller ner mitt i prick tillbaka i hans västa igen. Plötsligt hör han en lätt snarkning och han ser irriterat upp, Teri. Hans blick mjuknar när han märker att hon sover sött…sött? _

_**Shino** masserar hans underarm och känner hur det fortfarande värker efter matchen. Han känner hur det bränner på hans hals och han kommer plötsligt ihåg stryp greppet han varit i. det hade varit nära ögat. Hans blick går automatiskt till den sovande tjejen en bit ifrån honom och han ser på henne en lång stund. Hennes långa gyllene hår täcker halva hennes ansikte som visar hur avslappnad hon är. Från början när han först mött henne så.. såg hon ut som en tjej som brydde sig om utseende och stil mer än styrka och skicklighet, men han hade fel. Hon är inte som Yakamaka Ino. Hon vet att insekterna lever i min kropp men hon håller sig inte undan som de flesta gör. Hon är inte som alla andra kunoichi..inte som alla andra… Shino vänder sig om och sätter sig på ett träd några meter från Teri´s. Lutar sig tungt mot stammen och försöker slappna av. Men varenda muskel i hans kropp värker och han suckar djupt. Vilken jobbig dag…_

**Jag ** skakas våldsamt och öppnas sakta ögonen för att stirra in ett par vita pupillösa. Lite chockat hoppar jag till och hinner precis hindra mig själv från att skrika till. Neji ger mig ett litet leende och går där ifrån. Förvirrat stirrar jag på hans rygg och reser mig upp. _Han log åt mig.. men han hade inte behövt skaka så kraftigt, idioten!_ Lite halvt irriterat går jag fram till ninjorna som alla redan står klara.

" Har du fått din skönhetssömn ännu? Du sover som en riktig Törnrosa!"

Kankuro´s retande röst ekar mellan träden och jag tappar hakan, hur vågar han förolämpa mig sådär framför alla? Jag skakar på huvudet och ger hon en arg blick och ser sedan bort mot de andra.

" kalla mig inte för det, "dock-pojken".

Jag hör hur Kiba skrattar åt Kankuro men jag går argt fram till Neji och Shino som redan börjat gå. Varför kallade han mig det, jag hatar det? När jag kommer fram till de båda pojkarna ger Neji mig en blick sedan aktiverar han sin bakygan samtidigt som Shino släpper ut sina insekter. Efter bara en liten stund säger båda två med samma kalla röst:

" Naruto är åt det här hållet."

Förvånat ger de varandra en blick men börjar snabbt springa framåt, i en dödande fart. Flämtande störtar jag efter dem med andan i magen. De verkar ha bråttom!

**Alla **sitter hukade bakom ett par stora buskar, ser på Naruto och Sasuke. De pratar upprört med varandra och man märker hur det kommer utveckla sig till en strid. Jag rynkar min panna i ett oroat uttryck och ser över till de andra.

" Vad ska vi göra?"

Shino som sitter jämte mig vänder sig om och ger mig en lång blick, förvånat ser jag tillbaka på honom. Neji börjar prata om en strategi men Shino viker inte av med blicken, ingen av oss lyssnar på vad han säger._ Vad gömmer sig bakom de där mörka glasögonen? Kanske blåa orber eller kastanje bruna.. gröna? Våra knän nuddar varandras och jag slutar nästan andas._

" Vad tycker du Teri-san?"

Frågan går sakta in i mitt huvud och jag bryter min trans och ser upp på Neji. Han ger mig en irriterad blick och ger sedan Shino en. _ Varför frågar han mig det?_

" Ja.. jag.. Inget kan hindra matchen, vi.. ska skydda Naruto i första hand och samtidigt försöka få vett i Sasuke-kun. Om matchen blir tuff så kommer hans "seal" aktiveras och han blir som ninjan vid ån. Ett monster. Vi får i värsta fall slå honom medvetslös och bara honom hem."

jag märker hur alla stirrar på mig förvånat, alla utom Shino. Jag suckar lite och kastar mig ut från buskarna.

**Jag **kastar mig snabbt över Naruto och vi flyger undan Sasuke´s Chidori attack. Vi landar hårt på marken och kastas åt olika håll. Jag känner hur huvudet snurrar när jag sakta reser mig igen. Jag möts av ett par blodröda ögon och jag får gås hud över hela kroppen. Sasuke stirrar på mig en lång stund och sekunderna känns som timmar. Jag bryter vår kontakt och ser över axeln att Naruto ligger stilla på marken en bit bort._ Skit han är medvetslös redan!_ Jag biter mig i läppen och vänder mig tillbaka till Uchihan.

" Så de sände bara en ensam försvarslös kunoich till deras hjälp, nej föresten, du är ingen ninja…"

Ett stort leende sprids på Sasukes läppar och han ser otroligt ondskefull ut. Jag flämtar till och ställer mig i försvars ställning med kunai´s i händerna. Med ett skratt attackerar han mig och jag gör mitt bästa för att försvara mig. Vid varje slag flämtar jag till av ansträngning och det ända jag kan göra är att hindra honom från att skada Naruto._ Men jag har ett övertag, han vet inte att de andra gömmer sig i buskarna.. men kommer de att hjälpa mig om… när jag behöver det? _Han träffar mig hårt i magen och jag faller baklänges. Flämtande hostar jag ut blod och får nästan panik av synen. I ögonvrån ser jag hur Sasuke går mot Naruto och jag flämtar till.

" Om du gör det är du precis som Itachi!"

Min panikslagna röst tränger igenom den täta luften och det ekar obehagligt. Rädsla går igenom mig när Sasuke stannar.

" Vad vet du?"

Jag tar mod till mig och reser mig skakigt från marken, torkar bort blodet från min mun med knytnäven.

" Itachi förådde er klan, dödade sin bästa vän för kraft. Minns du inte hur du grät Sasuke-kun? Och nu tänker du göra precis samma sak mot Naruto!"

Min röst skakar kraftig och jag knyter händerna för mer stöd och säkerhet. Min blick är som klistrad på Sasuke´s svarta tröja och han börjar vända sig långsamt mot mig. Ögonen är rödare än förut och han har inget leende kvar på sina läppar.

" Du fattade inte varför han gjorde det, dödade alla. Och nu gör du precis som han vill och slåss bara för makt och kraft. Det kommer inte att skada Itachi när du möter honom, han kommer bara skratta dig rakt i ansiktet!"

Jag känner hur tårar bildas i mina ögon och jag känner att allt är totalt hjälplöst, hur ska jag få honom att fatta? Få honom att gå tillbaka, göra skillnaden? Sasuke stirrar på mig och med ett ryck attackerar han våldsamt. Helt oberedd på attacken stiger jag ett steg tillbaka, helt försvarslös**_. " Så de sände bara en ensam försvarslös kunoichi till deras hjälp, nej föresten, du är ingen ninja…"_** Orden ekar igenom mitt huvud och jag biter ihop. Hans attack missar med några millimeter och jag slår till honom hårt i ansiktet. Jag ser i slow-motion hur han ögonbryn spricker och blod sprutar ut. Plötsligt omringas jag av ett starkt gult ljus, skinande som solen själv. Kraften kommer tillbaka till mig och jag känner hur chakran forsar igenom min kropp.

_**Sasuke** stirrar på ljuset och torkar bort blodet som rinner ner i hans ansikte. Han ögon är vidga och munnen öppen. Hur kan den där.. lilla tjejen ha så mycket kraft? Argt biter han ihop och gör de tecken, säger de orden för chidori. Hela skogen ekar av fågel pipande och han håller hårt om sin gnistrande arm. " jag ska allt släcka hennes ljus" Springande går han till attack. Han skriker högt av upphetsning och ilska. " Hur kan hon bara stå där och låssas som om hon vet allt om mig?" Han sträcker ut armen efter hennes ansikte men missar. "Hur?" Ett slag träffar honom hårt och han flyger bakåt. Flämtande ser han upp och möts av ett par bruna lysande ögon. _

" _**Du vet det själv Uchiha-kun, du är svag. Om du går fel väg mot styrka kommer din dröm att gå i kras och Itachi får precis som han vill. Orichamaru kommer inte ge dig hans styrka utan använda din egen i hans syfte. Släpp taget om makten och kom hem!"** Sasuke´s ögon vidgas ännu mer när orden tränger in i hans lilla förvirrade hjärna. Hon ljuger, Itachi.. Onii-san.. Med ett ryck hoppar han upp och ger flickan en blick utan känslor._

" _**om du lämnar Konoha, ger du människorna i din närhet lika mycket smärta som du själv kände när din bror lämnade dig. Har du aldrig tänkt på deras känslor? Sakura.. Naruto… Du sa att han var din bästa vän och du tänkte döda honom! Om du lämnar dem nu är du som han, som Itachi!"** Ilska stiger i honom och sorg, på samma gång, med en smärta som han aldrig känt förut attackerar han med fullkraft. Chidori, en gång till. Men det är en gång för mycket._

**Han ** kommer snabbt närmare mig men jag gör inget för att gå undan attacken. Plötsligt hör jag skrik och sedan en hög smäll. Rök stiger runt mig och jag hostar irriterat. Var är han? Röken lägger sig långsamt och jag får en chock. Framför mig ligger Kiba, Neji Och Shino på marken. Jag skriker och sätter mig vid Shino´s sida. Akamaru skäller och ställer sig framför mig skyddande samtidig som Kankuro stiger fram ur röken med sin docka i högsta hugg.

" Teri-san! Hela dem, jag håller Sasuke ur vägen."

Jag ser upp mot sand ninjan och hunden framför mig och lyder direkt. Kraften går in i deras kroppar samtidigt och jag känner hur all energi sugs ut ur mig. Jag hör hur Naruto flämtar till men jag släpper inte min koncentration på uppgiften._ Jag måste rädda dem, de… skyddade mig från Sasuke jag.. Shino-kun!_ Jag vänder hans kropp mot mig och möts av ett par krossade solglasögon. Tårarna börjar rinna ner för mina kinder och jag kramar om honom._ De räddade mig, de offrade sig för mig. Ingen har gjort något sådant för mig förut, ingen. Jag tänker inte låta mina **vänner** dö framför mina fötter!_ Med ett skrik forsar all min kraft ut i luften och allt blir tyst. Mitt skrik tystnar, ljudet av vapen som klingar tinar bort och vindens lätta visslande försvinner. Ett gult ljus virvlar upp ovanför allas huvuden och de båda stridande ser upp mot himmelen. Med en smäll kraschar min chakra ner till marken igen, Ner i ninjorna som jag försöker beskydda. Vinden blåser hårt och både Sasuke och Kankuro faller omkull medans lilla Akamaru flyger iväg en bit, ylande.

_Nu har jag gjort det jag kan göra för dem, jag får hoppas att det räcker…all min kraft.. försvinner…_

" Chidori!"

Sasuke´s ord ekar i skogen samtidigt som vinden blåser upp omkring oss. När han springer förbi Kankuro reser jag mig och ställer framför killarna som räddat mig. _Jag tänker inte backa undan den här gången. Jag ska.. Skydda mina vänner!_

Den gnistrande handen kommer mot mig och jag tar snabbt tag i den. Lite förvånad av det hela ser jag upp på Sasuke ett tag. Han ansikte är förvridet av smärta och jag ser hur hans monsterliknande form sakta försvinner. Våra blickar möts och jag blänger på honom.

" _**Du sa att du var hans bästa vän, men vänner förråder inte varandra som du just gjorde!"**_

Mitt grepp om hans hand hårdnar och han skriker till högt, flämtande. Sasukes ögon smalnar av och han vacklar till och faller snabbt till marken.

" **_Jag har inte haft många vänner med så mycket vet jag, Uchiha-kun. De kommer att förlåta dig om du kommer tillbaka hem. Du har fortfarande vänner vid din sida. Sakura väntar på dig. Hon tror på dig och på Naruto."_** Sasuke vrider på huvudet och ser upp på mig med smärta i sin blick, smärtan är inte av hans skador. Utan hans hjärta brister.

" _**Naruto har alltid trott på dig, vetat att ni är vänner fast han gör allt för att spöa dig. Han kom hela vägen hit för att hämta dig. Du har vänner och du kan få fler. Snälla, jag ber dig…. Lämna dem inte, lämna inte Konoha."**_

Sasuke ser upp på mig men hans huvud sänks snabbt till marken och hans ögon stängs. Medvetslös.

**Kakashi ** närmar sig den upplysta platsen och stannar till av chock när han ser hur Teri har övertaget på Sasuke som ligger ner på marken. Hans ögon vidgas när han ser hur Sasuke svimmar och hur luften nästan andas ut av lättnad när han stänger sina ögon. Med snabba steg springer han ner mot dem.

**Gaara **håller hårt om Rock Lee´s axlar samtidigt som han springer mot det starka ljuset framför dem. Dakom springer Temari och Shikamaru lätt flåsande. Det smäller till högt igen och Temari skriker till och springer om de båda killarna.

" Kankurooo!"

Gaara flämtar till och ökar takten, han kan vara illa ute. _Kankuro, onii-san..bror.._

Temari stannar och ser förskräckt på det stora rökmolnet som dammar över alla stridande. Shikamaru sätter sig på huk och försöker desperat se in i allt dam, letande efter sina kamrater. Redan innan Gaara kommit fram till dem hoppar Temari för att leta efter sin bror men hon blir förvånad av synen. _En flicka, slår Uchiha?_

**Jag **ser ner på den medvetslösa killen på marken och suckar lite, uppdraget slutfört. Med en lätt sväng vänder jag mig mot ninjorna på marken och ser till min förvåning att de stirrar på mig. _De har redan blivit bättre! Jag lyckades skydda dem! _ Flera fotsteg närmar sig och jag stirrar upp på kakashi, Gaara, Lee, Temari och Shikamaru. Plötsligt blir min syn dimmig och jag flämtar till. Huvudet snurrar till och jag faller ner på marken och spyr.

" Teri-chan!"

Jag har Naruto´s röst i bakgrunden till mina spyor. Äcklig smak når min mun och jag spottar ut det så fort jag kan. Blod rinner ur min mun och jag spyr igen. Blod forsar ut ur min mun och jag kan inte stoppa flödet. Hostande reser jag mig men vacklar hastigt till och faller. Marken river upp mina knän och sanden skadar mina händer. Hostande blundar jag och försöker få bort allt blod. En hand läggs på min rygg men jag ser inte efter vem det är. Generad över att se så svag och skadad ut framför alla.

" Är du okej?"

Jag nickar ( totalt ljugande) och reser mig ingen. Jag torkar bort blodet från min mun och borstar av mina kläder med lätta rörelser.

" Hon ljuger om exakt fem sekunder kommer hon falla ner igen."

Jag ser upp på kakashi som bär sasuke i sin famn och han ger mig en blick utan känslor_ Jag kommer inte alls att… s..svimma om…_ Mitt huvud börjar snurra igen och jag skriker till av smärta. Allt blir mörkt och jag får panik, innan jag snabbt försvinner in i mörkret.

**Flämtande** tar Naruto tag i den fallande flickan och han fångar henne enkelt. Han ser förvånat upp på sin Sensei.

" Hon använde för mycket av sin kraft, då slutar den inte att rinna ut från chakra punkterna."

Neji rycker till._ Jag har aldrig hört om det men, det låter logiskt. Om en av utgångarna till chakra punkterna blir överansträngda kan den säkert inte stängas. Då försvinner all chakra vad man än gör._ Neji ger flickan i Naruto´s famn en lång blick innan han ger Sasuke en kall blick.

" kankuro, är du okej!"

Temari hukar sig framför sin bror och ger honom en orolig blick medans han sakta reser sig. Kankuro kliar sig i på magen och ser på Teri.

" Jag är okej på grund av henne, Teri-san."

Gaara ställer sig framför sin bror och ger den medvetslösa flickan en långblick. Han lämnar över Lee till Hyuuga utan att se bort från flickan._ Hon slog ner sasuke, räddade alla, räddade min bror… hon är inte en vanlig ninja._ Han blick ser på henne och flämtar till när han inte ser något panband. _Ingen ninja….?_

" Naruto, lämna Teri.."

"Va? Vi kan inte lämna henne här? Kakashi- sen sei?"

naruto skriker i panik och ger sin sensei en lång arg blick. Shino går fram till Naruto och tar av hans söndriga glasögon,. Ger kakashi en allvarlig blick. Kiba och Akamaru springer fram och ställer sig jämte Shino och ser argt på Sensei. Neji ser också förvånat på högninjan framför dem, _Lämna henne?_

" Naruto, lämna över henne till Shino. Du skulle inte orka bära henne ända hem till Konoha…"'

Naruto flämtar till samtidigt som alla andra pustar ut. De hade förstått honom helt fel… Shino går fram och tar Teri över till hans famn och blir förvånad över hennes tyngd. Inte att hon är tung.. men hon är inte lätt häller.

" Låt oss skynda tillbaka innan Sasuke vaknar…"

**Med **snabba steg springer Kiba, Neji (bärande på Lee), Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino (bärande på Teri) och Kakashi (bärande på Sasuke) hem mot Konoha. Akamaru springer i förväg och skäller glatt, visar ingen oro.

_Shino hoppar från gren till gren och hans andning är ansträngd men han sänker inte farten för det. Hon behöver läkarvård.. Hans blick går ner till flickan i hans hamn, han tar ett hårdare tag om henne och hoppar vidare. Hennes huvud är lätt lutat mot hans axel och han känner hennes hud mot hans kind, hennes mjuka hår…_

" _Shino! Öka…"_

_Kiba tystnar och ger sin lagkamrat en långblick med munnen öppen.._

" _Vad?"_

" _Du borde ta av dig solglasögonen oftare!"_

_Med ett skratt hoppar han vidare framåt medans Shino förvirrat stirrar efter honom.. mina glasögon.. Han ser ner på Teri igen och andas in hennes doft.. hon använder ett väldigt gott shampoo… han tar ett ännu hårdare tag om henne och skyndar vidare. Jag ska defenetivt se till att hon kommer till sjukhuset, i tid!_


	10. Chapter 10 tillbaka till verkligheten

**Tsunade** går irriterat runt utanför sitt kontor med Shizune´s gris Ton-ton springande efter henne. Oro, ilska, skam, rädsla och total sorg går i hennes hjärta._ De måste komma tillbaka snart, hon kommer att vara okej. Allt kommer att vara okej och Uchiha kommer att vara med dem._ Även hennes egna tankar kan inte lugna ner hennes temperament och hon skäller på alla som hon möter på gatan. Plötsligt kommer Genma och Hayate ( vet ej om han e död redan men ej i min story ) springande mot henne och hon känner hur hennes hjärta stannar.

" vad!"

" De är tillbaka nu Hokage-sama! Kakashi fick med alla välbehållna…."

Tsunade andas ut och ler åt dem, så de klarade sig. Genma slår till Hayate och skakar på huvudet.

" Jag är ledsen Hokage-sama men Teri-san är inte i ett så bra tillstånd. Medic-ninjorna undersöker henne nu men de vill att du skulle komma. Snabbt."

Tsunde skriker till och springer iväg direkt mot sjukhuset där alla andra är för undersökningen.

**Naruto **sitter jämte Kiba och Shikamaru i den stora soffan i sjukhusets uppehålls rum. Neji står lätt lutad mot väggen några meter bort och samma gör Shino. Det är en dödlig tystnad i rummet och alla ger varandra oroliga blickar. ( alla, menar Naruto och Kiba ). Neji ser ut genom fönstret och han kan inte säga något annat än att han är orolig. Både för Lee och Teri-san. Med en suck ser han ner i golvet. När dörrarna till operations salen öppnas vänder sig alla ninjorna sig om och ger den vit klädda Hokagen en lång blick. Tsunade drar av sig gummi handskarna och drar ner munskyddet utan att se på pojkarna. Shino ger henne en lång blick under de nya solglasögonen och blir arg ju mer han får vänta på något svar från henne.

" Hur är det med dem?"

Han fråga är rakt på sak, med en kall röst får han fram det han vill veta. Flera ger Shino en blick men väntar spänt på hennes svar.

" Rock Lee, fick bara en vrickad fot och en sträckt lår muskel…"

Neji pustar ut och ställer sig på sina fötter och ger kvinnan en blick av lättnad. Lee klarade sig..

" Uchiha Sasuke… är det värre med. Han har svåra skador mest på sitt sinne men han återhämtar sig långsamt."

Naruto pustar ut och får ett stort leende på läpparna. Shikamaru ger honom en arg blick och viskar Medokusee. Med ett höjt ögonbryn ser han tillbaka på Tsunade igen. Alla rycker till när de ser hur tårar börjar rinna ner för hennes kinder, ögonen svullnar sakta upp och hon snyftar till. Shino känner hur hans hjärta sjunker när han ser hennes ansikte, vad har hänt? Är Teri okej? _ Hon måste vara okej, jag.. sprang så fort jag kunde, lindade in såren.. Hon kan inte…?_

" Teri-san, hon ligger i koma."

Shino´s ögon vidgas bakom hans solglasögon och han slutar andas. Koma? _ Koma? Som att ligga sovande? Hon kan inte, det måste vara.. ett skämt? Shino´s hjärta börjar slå snabbare i hans bröst ju mer han tänker på flickan. Smärta kommer in i hans hjärta och han hinner precis hindra sig själv från att flämta till. Teri-san.._

" Alla hennes skador är fullt helade men hon..v..v.vvaknar bara inte. Det är s.ss..som hon är död. Jag kan inte göra något mer.."

Me de orden vänder hon snabbt på klacken och går snabbt igenom korridoren. Hennes trä sandalers klackande klickar mot golvet. Rummet blir åter tyst och Alla ger varandra prövande blickar. Naruto ser ner i golvet och drar sin fot över den glänsande utan. Shikamaru lutar sig tillbaka i soffan och reser sig efter ett tag.

" Vi ses, ska kolla till Chouji på resturangen."

Kiba följer Shikamaru med blicken och reser sig efter en stund. Han tar Akamaru i famnen och går efter Chuunin´en.

" Ska kolla till Hinata, Shino hänger du på?"

Shino ser inte upp på sin lagkamrat utan skakar lätt på huvudet. Orkar inte öppna munnen. Han märker hur Neji ger honom en blick innan han reser sig och följer efter Kiba ut ur rummet. Shino lutar sig mot väggen och tittar upp i taket._ Varför bryr jag mig så mycket? Hon räddade mig, helade mig. Pratade med mig. Hon blev inte rädd, äcklad när mina insekter kom. Och nu är hon i Koma, kanske för alltid? _Shino slår argt i väggen och biter ihop sina bleka läppar._ Kunde jag gjort något ör att hindra det? Något? Varför beter jag mig så här…?_ Shino ser på sin hand som är tryckt mot väggen, hårt.

_**En virvel omringar mig från alla håll och jag skriker i panik. Vad händer? Snabbt faller jag ner mot ljuset i virvel och hårda vindar blåser runt mig. Hjälplöst försöker jag greppa tag i något men det ända som finns är luft. Ljuset kommer närmare mig och jag ser in i det bländande skenet. Förskräckt lägger jag mina armar framför mig som ett sista skydd. Med en hård smäll landar jag tungt och tappar andan.**_

**Det** piper i takt hela tiden, varje hjärtslag märks upp på den svarta skärmen. Kvinnan sitter ensam bredvid sängen och hennes ögon är rödgråtna. Hon har kommit hit varje dag sedan det hände, med nya blommor varje gång. Alltid hoppats på att hon skulle sitta upp när hon öppnar dörren till rummet, men det verkar vara hopplöst. Det har nu gått drygt en månad sedan Teri hittades medvetslös i sin säng och alla tecken tyder på att hon är i en väldigt djup koma. Mamman hade blivit förfärad när hon fick reda på nyheterna. Först så förlorade hon sin man för en annan kvinna, sedan sin älskade dotter. Det är för mycket. Sorgset sätter hon ner blommorna i en ny vacker vas och ställer den vid bordet i andra sidan rummet. Hon rycker till när apparaten börjar pipa snabbare och snabbare. Skräckslaget stirrar hon på tavlan och panik går igenom henne. Snabbt springer hon fram och trycker fem gånger på hjälp knappen. Sedan tar hon tag i sin dotters hand och kramar den hårt. Så snart hon tagit handen börjar Teri´s kropp att rycka och hennes ansikte får ett ansträngt uttryck. Mamman skriker i panik efter doktorerna och blir lättad när flera män klädda i gröna rockar springer in och går till aktion direkt.

**_Shino sitter på stolen jämte den kritvita sängen. Hans blick är som fastklistrad på flickans bleka ansikte. Hennes vackra hår ligger runt hennes huvud på kudden och det glänser av solljuset som skiner igenom det öppna fönstret. Han har suttit där ett tag nu, kanske en halvtimme eller hela dan? Han har ingen aning om tiden men han gör inget för att gå där ifrån. Hennes andetag är lugna och hennes bröst lufts upp och sänks i samma takt hela tiden. Shino känner hur han dras närmare Teri och han lutar sig över hennes ansikte. Han ser ner på hennes stängda ögon och han känner hur gott hon luktar, nästan som … han vet inte men gott är det. Han andas in hennes lukt en sista gång innan han backar tillbaka. En tyst viskning kommer över hans läppar: " Vakna snart, jag väntar på dig. Hur länge det än kommer att ta så väntar jag på dig Teri."_**

**Jag **öppnar sakta mina ögon och möts av flera par ansikten. Jag flämtar till och sätter mig upp i en ren reaktion. Lika snabbt som jag satt mig upp blir jag ner tryckt i sängen igen. Skräckslaget ser jag på alla slangar som hänger runt mig och är i stuckna i mitt skinn, den plast grejen över min mun och klämman på mitt finger. _Vad är det här? Det är något som är fel, vad är Sensei? De har är inte Konoha medic ninjor,…. _Rädslan stiger i mig och jag skakar argt bort deras händer som går över min kropp.

" Teri. Älskling..!"

När jag hör de orden stannar mitt hjärta och jag vänder sakta på mitt huvud mot rösten._ Mamma? _Mina ögon vidgas och jag känner hur mitt hjärta börjar gå i högvarv igen i mitt bröst. Vid sidan om min säng sitter min mamma med tårfyllda ögon. Hennes bruna hår är tovigt och ligger ner över hennes slappa axlar. Jag ser att hon ler igenom tårarna och värme går igenom mig._ Jag är hemma igen._

**_Tsunade sitter på stolen jämte sjukhussängen. Hon ser inte på Teri utan hon bara sitter där. Sorg är i hennes hjärta och han tittar ut på gården utanför fönstret. Barn springer glatt omkring, lekande med varandra." Så Teri-san, du har alltså åkt hem nu…" Hon säger det tyst för sig själv medans hon ger sin elev en liten blick. Hon reser sig snabbt och säger över axeln: " skynda att komma tillbaka, ditt Genin prov väntar på dig här."_**

**Suckande** ser jag på mangan på mitt skrivbord men jag ser snabbt bort och plockar upp min skolväska och går snabbt ut ur rummet. Det har redan gått två dagar sedan jag vaknade på sjukhuset hemma i min värld, och jag måste gå till skolan! Jag blev skit arg när mamma sa det till mig igår men jag måste möta deras blickar i alla fall. Jag går ner för trappan och tar en macka på vägen ut genom dörren. Mamma ger mig en orolig blick och kysser mig i pannan innan hon säger hej då. Dåligt samvete går igenom mig när hon ser så orolig ut men jag.. Kan inte säga att jag var i en annan värld och stred för en hel bys säkerhet. Jag vet att jag har ändrats under den tiden jag var där och jag saknar det så himla mycket. Alla byggnader, språket, Sensei, maten, mina vänner och Shino. _ Jag skulle göra allt för att komma tillbaka dit igen men jag vet inte hur, jag vill träffa dem igen, speciellt Shino. Jag måste be om ursäkt. Jag bara drog in honom i mitt lilla uppdrag som han säkert får konsekvenser av nu. Allt är mitt fel. Det måste vara något fel med mig, varje dag tänker jag på honom. På hans svarta hår, hans vita hud och de gömda ögonen. Hans speciella röst…Kommer jag någonsin se honom igen, någon av dem? Jag tror jag är.. kär i honom.. _Jag suckar när jag står utanför den stora skolbyggnaden och jag börjar gå in. Mina steg ekar i korridorerna och jag märker hur alla vänder sig efter mig. Irriterat går jag vidare utan att bry mig om dem. Snabbt tar jag ut mina böcker och går mot min lektions sal. Jag suckar när jag ser att jag är för sen och jag knackar lätt på dörren innan jag stiger in.

**Alla **elever tystnar när jag går in i rummet och jag märker hur alla tittar på mig när jag sätter mig på min vanliga plats längst fram vid fönstret. Jag möter lärarens förvånade blick och märker att det står en kille jämte henne. Vem är det?

" Du har nog kommit till fel klassrum fröken, säg mig ert namn så kan jag visa dig till ditt klassrum."

Jag nästan tappar hakan när fröken säger den meningen och jag flämtar till, känner de inte igen mig? Jag var bara i koma i en månad, bara! Jag blundar och sväljer saliven i min hals innan jag svarar med en kall och känslo lös röst:

"Jag är Teri Bengtsson, jag går i den här klassen om jag inte minns fel."

Hela klassen flämtar till och det blir en dödlig tystnad i rummet igen. Jag suckar och ser upp på den nya killen igen. Svart tovigt hår, piercings i ögonbrynet och öronen, svarta kläder och hårt sminkad. En riktig gangster gissar jag.

" Eh..h.. men.."

Läraren börjar stamma och jag höjer ena ögonbrynet mot henne, jag gillar inte att det blir så mycket uppståndelse över mig. Jag rycker till när stolen en bit ifrån mig skjuts ut med ett gnissel. May står med en konstig blick tittande på mig och våra blickar möts.

" Du kan inte vara Teri, vad har hänt med dig? Du är helt annorlunda!"

Jag ser förvånat på henne, just det jag ser ut som jag gjorde i naruto världen här med nu.Sorg går över mig när jag tänker på det men och jag ser ner i bänken.

" keith, sätt dig där borta och Teri, kom fram hit och berätta om allt, hur mår du?"

Den nya killen sätter sig ner med blicken fäst på mig när jag går fram, suckande, till läraren. Med en snabb rörelse vänder jag mig om så att det gyllene håret flyger om mina axlar.

" Jag mår bra."

Jag svarar kort och börjar gå tillbaka igen men stoppas av ett par smala händer på mina axlar.

" Så hur har det varit?"

" Du var aldrig i koma, erkänn! Du skolkade i en hel månad för att förändra ditt utseende så att du skulle passa in hår. Men du lyckas inte, du är en sådan töööönt Teri!"

May´s elaka röst ekar igenom rummet och jag ger henne en blick och jag sucker med stängda ögon. Jag hör hur flera håller med henne och de skriker irriterat åt mig.

" Om ni menar håret så är det för att jag har haft vitamin brist, så jag fick den här hårfärgen. Och ja, jag var i koma och vaknade för två dagar sedan. Att vara i komna var skit skönt för jag slapp den här cp-klassen och alla dumhuvuden som ni. En hel månad slapp jag era falska leenden, era snack bakom min rygg och alla elaka kommentarer. Jag önskar att jag inte vaknade. May, jag vill inte passa in här, det är inte jag som står framför spegeln i två timmar för att se "Ok" ut. Så bra lämna mig ifred nu och för alltid."

Hela klassen tystnar och May sätter sig ner med en förvirrad blick. Jag skakar av lärarens händer och går ner till min plats och sätter mig. Jag känner hur allas blickar borrar sig in i min rygg och jag ryser irriterat. _Varför kom jag tillbaka till det här stället? Jag vill tillbaka, nu! Här har jag inga vänner och där har jag massor av ninjor som respekterar mig för den jag är och inte för hur jag ser ut._

_**Neji sitter på stolen jämte hennes säng. Hans vita ögon går ut över hennes nästan livlösa kropp och han knyter sina händer i sitt knä. Lee står bakom stolen och lutar sig mot Neji´s rygg. Han ser på flickan och ger sedan sin lagkamrat en blick. Med en tyst men ändå hörbar röst säger Lee: " Tack, Teri-san. Tack för att du tog hem Sasuke åt Sakura-san." Neji rycker till och ger Lee en lång blick innan han reser sig upp och lämnar sjukhuset.**_

**Bara **efter en kort stund blir allt normalt igen och flera tjejer står lutade över den nya killens bänk, de ger honom flirtiga leenden. Jag slår irriterat upp min bok och pilla lite i mitt hår, de gyllene hårstråna glider igenom mina fingrar.

" Oo… Keith, vad kommer du ifrån? Dit namn låter som från England…."

May´s röst tränger sig in i mitt huvud och jag blir arg, kan inte alla vara tysta och plugga som i vanliga skolor? Varför måste alla killgalna tjejer bara anfalla honom sådär? Stackars honom… May har inte i alla fall förändrats under den månaden som jag varit borta.

**På **gympan blir det visst kampsport har jag hört. Det är bra för det kan jag ju efter all ninja träning. När jag går mot gympa salen hör jag hur flera av mina klasskamrater säger att de ska skolka från lektionen och jag ger dem en blick. Alla elever samlas runt kampsports läraren och jag hamnar längst bak långt ifrån de andra. Jag märket hur läraren ger mig en blick inan han ber mig komma fram mot honom.

" Idag ska vi gå igenom några lätta rörelser, jag ska visa några slag här."

Han slänger över några kuddar till mig och jag håller upp dem framför honom så att han kan attackera. Varje slag känns bara som en liten knuff och jag rör mig inte ens av hans ansträngningar. Flera elever märker detta och de börjar busvissla. Lite generat håller jag upp kuddarna högre upp så att de inte kan se mina röda kinder. Läraren ger mig en lite arg blick innan har tar kuddarna från mig och ställer sig som jag just stått.

" Så nu är det din tur, ge allt du har."

Jag nickar och sparkar hårt in i kuddarna. Jag hör hur ala flämtar till och jag slår hårt till igen. Med en smäll ramlar läraren omkull på marken och jag hindrar mig själv från att slå en gång till.

" Snyggt."

Jag blir förvånad av komplimangen och vänder mig med ett ryck. Jag möts av ett par kålsvarta ögon, Keith. Hans svarta hår hänger mystiskt ner över hans ansikte och jag vänder mig snabbt därifrån, han bara retas med mig..! Läraren ger mig en förbannad blick och nästan skriker:

" Du tror att du är något, kom igen, visa vad du kan?"

Jag tappar hakan och ser mig omkring. Alla elever bildar en ring runt mig och flera av de oombytna tjejerna kommer skyndande från bänkarna. Där ibland May och hennes bästa vänner. Jag ställer mig i mitten av ringen och särar på mina ben. Någon sätter på musik och jag hittar snabbt rytmen. Jag sparkar, slår och förflyttar mig i total kontroll över golvet. Jag hoppar och sparkar, landar på händerna och sparkar medans hela kroppen roterar. Det ända jag tänker å är att det måste vara perfekt, allt måste vara precis perfekt. Det är bara jag och musiken, alla andra betyder noll. När musiken tystnar sänker jag händerna ner mot min midja och andas ut. Plötsligt kommer jag på att jag gjort allt framför hela gympa klassen och jag ser panikslaget upp på alla.

" Lektionen är slut och Teri, du för definitivt MVG i kamsport."

**Efter den lektionen håller sig alla ifrån mig, till min lycka. Jag har vunnit deras respekt, eller rädsla. May ser inte ens på mig längre och ingen ger mig någon ful kommentar. Men det känns som om något är fel, något kommer att hända snart. Den nya killen, Keith, satt med mig på lunchen idag. Han snackade med mig som om jag var en av de andra tjejerna. Lita förvånat av detta svarade jag bara med korta enkla svar. Han verkar vara en helt okej kille. När May såg det gav hon mig arga blickar men när jag börjar resa mig hotfullt skyndade de iväg. _De är verkligen rädda för mig, vad patetiska de är. Om Neji skulle se det här skulle han.. Neji. Jag ser ner i bordet och tänker tillbaka på uppdraget, klarade de sig? Hur går det med Sasuke? Sakura? Shino….? Det var då jag tog mitt beslut. Jag ska göra allt för att komma tillbaka dit igen. Jag ska göra allt som krävs för att träffa dem igen. För ingen vill ändå ha kvar mig här eller?_**


	11. Chapter 11 tillbaka till fantasin

**_Sasuke öppnar den vita dörren långsamt för att inte känna smärtan. Det gnisslar lågt och han smyger tyst in rummet och stänger dörren ljudlöst efter sig. Han vänder sig sedan åt flickan i sängen och går sakta fram mot henne. Hennes ansikte är blekt och hennes hår verkar vara ljusare än vad han minns. Han stannar en bit ifrån sängen och iakttar hennes lugna andetag. Sasuke´s svarta hår glänser av solljuset från det ständigt öppna fönstret och han flyttar sig till skuggan i andra sidan av rummet. " Vad gör jag här?" Han ger flickan en blick till och ser tillbaka till matchen de hade mot varandra. Hon pratade som om hon visste allt om mig, som om hon sett allt. Hon visste om Itachi och om Uchiha klanens öde. " Hur kunde hon det?" Hennes sätt att strida förvånade honom, hon var inte så stark fysiskt men hade en otrolig chakra, nästan utan slut. Plötsligt öppnas dörren bakom honom och han vänder sig halv om. " Varför märkte jag inte att någon var på väg?" Han möter ett par klar blåa ögon och han suckar djupt._**

" _**Naruto…"**_

**_Den nio svansade ninjan ger inte honom en blick men går sakta in i det vita rummet och ställer sig bredvid flickans säng. Naruto stirrar en lång stund på Teri´s ansikte innan han nästan viskar åt Sasuke:_**

" _**Alla medic ninjor letar efter dig, Sakura-chan väntar på dig i ditt rum."**_

**_Sasuke ger blondinen en blick innan han djupt suckar. Den rosa håriga ninjan, Sakura.. Varför måste hon jämt hålla på att hänga efter mig… Sasuke gör inget för att gå där ifrån och Naruto ger honom en blick._**

" _**Hon är orolig för dig, du borde gå till henne."**_

" _**Du bestämmer inte vad jag ska göra…"**_

**_Sasuke fräser åt honom och går därifrån, Kan man aldrig få vara ifred? Och varför sticker jag inte härifrån nu när jag har chansen? Sasuke sneglar tillbaka på Teri, så han ville ha min styrka utan att ge mig någon… Jag kan säga att.. jag tror på dig Teri-san. Jag tänker inte överge Konoha. Hur kan jag varit så dum?Hur kunde jag tänkt döda honom, för makt och kraft? Sasuke sneglar på Naruto._**

" _**Naruto.. Gomen nasai."**_

**_Med de orden lämnar Uchiha Sasuke sjukhusrummet och går tillbaka till sitt eget rum där en överdrivet orolig Sakura väntar på honom. _**

**_Kvar står Naruto helt chockad, stirrande efter Sasuke´s rygg. Efter en stund börjar han le och nästan skratta. Han vänder sig mot dem medvetslösa flickan och säger högt med en glad röst:_**

" **_Tack Teri-chan. Du tog tillbaka Sasuke. Du räddade honom från mörkret.. Jag är skyldig dig något. Kanske ramen, jag bjuder förstås?"_**

_**Hans leende slocknar efter en stund när han ser på hennes bleka ansikte.**_

" _**Vakna snart."**_

**_Med de orden lämnar han rummet och går ensam hemåt, med händerna djupt nere i fickorna. Månen lyser på honom och han ser upp på den vackra himmelen. Detta kanske gjorde så att Sasuke och Sakura-chan kom närmare varandra men jag är ändå lycklig… Naruto ler mot stjärnorna och sträcker på sig. Om de är lyckliga så är jag det med._**

**Gäspande **sträcker jag på mig i min säng och stirrar argt på väckarklockan, varför ställde jag den? Jag kunde ha sovit i en halvtimme till ju! Irriterat sätter jag mig upp och gäspar en gång till. Vilken dröm jag hade.. den var så verklig.. Sorgset ser jag ner på mina händer i mitt knä.

_Jag springer snabbt igenom den vita korridoren och mitt vita nattlinne flyger runt mina bleka ben. Det verkar som om vägen inte har något slut och paniken kommer över mig. Vad är jag? Mina armar slår snabbt vid mina sidor medans jag springer. Plötsligt försvinner korridoren och jag står barfota på en stor grön äng med blommor. Paniken lämnar mig medans jag sakta plockar upp en vacker lila blomma och jag luktar på den.. ljuvligt. Ett skrik ekar över allt och jag tappar blomman plötsligt. Flera personer kommer springande från skogen men alla stannar när de får syn på mig. Flera bekanta ansikten ser på mig med hat i blicken och jag tar ett steg tillbaka._

" _Varför ljög du?"_

_Frågan ekar tungt i luften och skräck kommer in i mitt medvetande. Shino går fram och frågar frågan igen, med hot i rösten. Med en snabb reaktion tar han upp en kunai och börjar springa mot mig. Precis innan han slår mig försvinner allt och jag hör en gråtande, bekant röst. I ett mörkt rum sitter en kvinna ihop krypen på golvet med huvudet gömt._

" _Varför försvann hon? hon bara stack…varför?"_

_Mamma! Jag skriker men inga ljud kommer ut ur min mun. Panik kommer upp igen och jag springer skrämt där ifrån. Mina steg ekar skrämmande högt._

Vad kan den betyda? Det var en mardröm men jag är inte svettig eller rädd nu när jag är vaken, varför? Vad menar de med att ljuga? Mamma, varför grät hon?

**Skolklockan** ringer in och jag sätter mig på min vanliga plats längst fram vid fönstret. Regnet öser ner utanför glaset och jag ser ut mot de gråa molnen. Med ett gnissel dras stolen ut jämte mig.

" är det ok om jag sitter här?"

Jag vänder mig och möter att par kolsvarta sminkade ögon. Jag nickar stumt och ser hur Keith sträcker på sig. Varför vill han sitta här? Jag ser mig omkring och märker att det nästan bara är vi två i rummet ännu så han hade kunnat sätta sig någon annanstans.

" Så jag är Keith, vad heter du?"

" Teri Bengtsson."

Jag svarar enkelt och kort, är inte van att prata med någon. Han nickar mot mig och ser bort mot fönstret. Med en smäll klampar May in i rummet och hennes glada skratt tystnar när hon ser på oss. Jag sväljer saliven i min mun och ser snabbt bort. Hon går snabbt fram mot oss och ställer sig vid keith´s sida av bänken. Hon börja snacka med honom medans hon totalt ignorerar mig. Jag bryr mig inte så mycket utan stirrar ut genom fönstret igen. Plötsligt kommer drömmen upp i mitt huvud och innan jag vet ordet om står jag upp. All vänder sig om och stirrar på mig. Jag springer snabbt ut ur rummet och genom korridoren ner mot utgången. _ Vad fan gör jag gör jag här när jag ska komma tillbaka dit? Hur dum får jag vara?_

**Mina** steg leder mig snabbt till bokhandeln vid andra sidan stan och jag stannar flämtande utanför glasfönstret. Vattnet rinner ner från mitt närdränkta hår. _Varför sprang jag hit?_ Jag frågar mig det gång på gång innan jag går in i affären. Ägaren ger mig en undrande blick men nickar hälsande. Min blick går över bokhyllan och jag hittar direkt Naruto mangan. Jag tar upp det nya numret och ser på framsidan ett tag. Sidan täcks av ledsna ansikten och jag ryser till lite. _Varför är de ledsna? Sprang jag hit för att se den här boken eller?_ Jag tar upp plånboken och går fram till disken när dörren öppnas med en smäll. Jag vänder mig chockat om och ser en genomdränkt svart figur. Han flämtar högt till och jag ser på smycket i hans ögonbryn.

" Keith?"

Jag ser hur han sakta ser upp på mig med ett nedkladdat ansikte. Hans smink har bildat svarta ringar runt hans ögon. Jag avbryts av att ägaren för affären harklar sig och jag ser ursäktande på honom och tar i mot boken igen. Jag ger honom pengarna och ler.

" Har ni inte lektion nu eller något?"

Frågan kommer snabbt men innan jag hinner säga något svarar en Keith ansträngt:

" Vi har håltimme"

Ägaren nickar och jag ser förvånat på den mörka killen framför mig. Varför kom han hit?

_**Shikamaru stiger suckande in i rummet med händerna i sina fickor. Han slår sig med en duns ner på stolen bredvid flickans säng och ger henne en lång blick. Han lägger händerna i sitt knä och ser ner i golvet." Tack vare dig fick jag behålla chuunin västen…" Suckande ser han upp på henne och grimaserar. Varför är hon så blek? " Du hjälpte till mycket, mer än du troligen tror… allt var så jobbigt och du bara kom och räddade alla. Jag vill bara säga tack." Shikamaru ger henne en sista blick innan han lämnar salen och går iväg genom korridoren.**_

**Keith** drar hårt i min arm och jag halv springer efter honom ner för backen i centrum. Regnet rinner ner över våra kroppar och det plaskar om våra fötter. Han drar in mig i en annan affär och ger mig en konstig blick. Förvirrat ser jag upp på honom (han är drygt ett huvud längre än mig) och ger honom en förvirrad blick.

" Vad håller du på med?"

Hans fråga kommer med en allvarlig röst och jag märker hur han väntar på mitt svar. Jag ser bort och ser sedan upp på honom igen.

" Du är inte dum, du såg vad jag gjorde.."

Keith ger mig en förvånad blick sedan tar han hårt tag i min arm. Jag rycker till och backar tillbaka. Han ger mig en blick och jag möter hans en lång stund. Ilska börjar bubbla inom mig._ Vem tror han att han är? Han har inget att göra med vad jag håller på med! Varför låssas han som om han bryr sig, vad tjänar han på det?_ Med ett kraftigt ryck gör jag mig fri från hans hand och börjar gå där ifrån.

" Lägg av Keith, du hörde vad jag sade här om dan, jag skiter i skolan. Lämna mig ifred. Jag behöver ingen och föresten jag skolkar väl om jag vill?"

En hand tar tag i min handled och jag tvingas att stanna. Irriterat vänder jag mig mot honom igen och möts av ett leende ansikte. Förvirrat flämtar jag nästan till.

" jag visste att du inte var som alla de andra, kom igen nu skolkar vi!"

Ivrigt drar han mig ut ur affären och vi springer åter igen ner för backen medans regnet öser ner över oss. Jag flämtar lite förvånat men följer med och börjar långsamt le._ Han vill vara med mig…_

**_Sakura, Ino, Hinata och Tenten stiger tyst in i rummet. Alla möts av ett starkt solljus och alla ser bort från fönstret. Med en suck går Ino fram och stänger det och drar för de vita gardinerna. Hinata går fram och ställer ner en vas med vita blommor på bordet bredvid sjukhus sängen. Tenten går fram och ser ner på Teri´s bleka ansikte. Varför skulle hon gå på uppdraget? Hon lovade mig en till match mot henne och nu kanske hon aldrig vaknar upp igen.. Efter ett tag tar Sakura ett steg fram och säger med en hög artig röst: " tack Teri-san, Tack för att du tog hem Sasuke åt mig.. OSS!" Hon ger Ino en rädd blick men blondinen skakar lite irriterat på huvudet. Ino går fram och ställer sig bredvid Sakura och nickar lite medhållande. " Tack" Hinata går fram och ser hon också ner på teri. " T..t..tack för att du r..r..räddade Onii-sama´s liv, N..n..eji är väldigt tacksam.. Även om han kanske int..e v..v.visar det.." Hinata stammar mer än vanligt och hon börjar direkt pilla med pekfingrarna mot varandra framför hennes bröst. Tenten ger flickorna en blick innan hon säger sitt: " Vakna snart.. Du har ett löfte att hålla till mig och alla saknar dig." Plötsligt rycker Sakura till och pekar på Teri´s ansikte. Hennes tidigare bleka kinder blir lite rosa aktiga medans ett litet leende växer på hennes läppar. " H..hon kanske..hö..örede vad ..v.vvi sa?" Stammar Hinata fram med ett litet leende. " Bäst att vi meddelar Hokage-sama genast.."_**

**Jag** sätter mig ner på sängen i det kolsvarta rummet och ser mig omkring. Keith sätter sig vid sitt skrivbord och slår ut med händerna som att visa " det här är mitt rum." Jag nickar och ser upp på honom.

" Snyggt."

Keith lutar sig tillbaka i stolen och lägger sina händer bakom sitt huvud. Han nickar åt mig och pillar sedan med sin piercing i ögonbrynet. Det blir en lite jobbig tystnad och jag ser ut genom fönstret en stund.

" Är dina föräldrar på jobbet? Jag såg ingen där nere.."

" Eh.. Mamma är bortrest och pappa försvann."

Jag rycker till och ser upp på honom men han nickar oberört med huvudet. Han bor här alltså helt ensam? Jag tar en hår lock mellan mina fingrar och rullar den lite.

" Så vad köpte du på bokhandeln?"

Jag tar upp manga boken och visar upp den för honom. Han ser på den en stund med intresse i blicken innan han ser på mig igen.

" Är den bra?"

Jag nickar och ser på framsidan med de ledsna figurerna. Långsamt öppnar jag den och möts av en gråtande Naruto som kramar om Sakura. Mina ögon går snabbt över de första sidorna och tillslut fattar jag att de gråter över mig. Flämtande ser jag upp från boken och möts av ett par förvånade ögon.

" Så den är alltså _väldigt_ bra.."

Precis när han sa den meningen skjuts ett starkt gult ljus upp ur boken och jag tappar den av rädsla. Boken landar med en duns på golvet och stängs, ljuset upphör snabbt. Jag ser förvånat på den och sätter mig på huk på golvet. Keith gör det samma och ger mig en blick. Med en stadig hand tar jag upp boken och öppnar den igen. Ljuset strömmar ut och träffar mig rätt i ansiktet. Jag bländas och skriker till när jag känner hur jag lämnar marken.

" Teri…!"

En stark hand tar tag i min handled och håller fast hårt. Magen vänds ut och in på mig medans jag och keith faller igenom tunneln. Vindarna river upp våra kläder samtidigt som den blåser upp till en lätt tornado. När jag öppnar ögonen och ser det så slutar jag att skrika. _Den här virveln är väldigt bekant.. tänk om?_ Keith skrik ekar högt i stormen och jag känner hur han börjar tappa taget om mig. Med ett ryck tar jag tag i hans hand och håller den hårt i min.

**_Tsunade går lite nervöst bakom de fyra tjejerna ner mot Teri´s sjukhus rum. Hennes hjärta dunkar hårt i bröstet när Sakura öppnar dörren för henne. Men när hon ser flickan stannar hennes hjärta direkt. Hon ligger i sängen samtidigt som hon skakar våldsamt. Små skrik kommer ut från hennes mun, nästan bedjande ord. Tsunade springer fram till henne sammtidigt som hon skriker åt tjejerna bakom henne: " Hämta medic ninjorna.. det är brådskande!" Tenten, Hinata, Ino och Sakura springer snabbt iväg med skrämda ansiktsutryck på deras ansikten. Hokagen tar tag i sin elevs hand och pumpar in chakra till henne. Ett leende sprider sig snabbt på hennes läppar när hon känner hur Teri kommer närmare.. Hon kommer tillbaka! Tsunade skrattar till och pumpar vilt sin chakra till Teri. Glädjen stiger i henne och hon kan knappt hålla tillbaka tårarna, glädje tårar. Dörren öppnas med en smäll bakom henne men det är inte medic ninjorna som kommer. När Tsunade vänder sig flämtar hon till. Shino springer in tätt följd av Neji och Shikamaru. De ställer sig hjämte Hokagen och hjälper henne utan några ord med att ge Teri chakra. Tsunade ler och fortsätter. Hon är på väg hit, på väg hem!_**


	12. Chapter 12 känslorna växer

**Jag **dunsar hårt ner på en hård yta och jag flämtar till. Snabbt träffas jag av något annat och skriker till. Mina höftben gör ont och jag täcks av en svart dimma. Med en smäll rycks tyngden bort från min kropp och jag flämtar yrt till. En arm drar upp mig och jag snurrar till och får stöd mot någon. Jag trycks mot det mjuka tyget och jag tar tag i det, öppnar långsamt mina ögon. Jag möts av vitt ljus och jag stänger ögonen snabbt igen.

" Teri….uh..h."

När den plågsamma rösten når mig ser jag upp och möter Keith´s blick i anda sidan av rummet. Jag blinkar till och vänder mig mot dem som håller om mig. Jag känner hur mina kinder hettar till och när jag ser in i de mörka solglasögonen. Jag ser ner igen._ Keith är här, Shino är här.. vad är jag för någonstanns?_

" Arubame-kun lägg henne i sängen igen."

Armar tar tag i mig och innan jag hinner tänka har Shino mig i sin famn. Han går långsamt fram till sängen, nästan överdrivet långsamt. Han lägger ner mig otroligt försiktigt och jag landar i de mjuka lakanen. Plötsligt möts jag av flera par ögon och jag backar undan ner under täcket.

" vem är killen Teri-san?"

Frågan kommer kallt ur Shino´s mun och jag rycker till. Han ser på mig med känslolöst ansikte och jag ser på honom.

" Han.. måste ha råkat följe med hit, genom boken.."

Jag säger det lite för mig själv medans jag ser upp på Keith som får stöd av Shikamaru-kun. Han ger mig en plågsam och förvirrad blick innan han svimmar. Mina ögon vidgas och jag sänker huvudet snabbt._ Jag drog in honom hit, han kanske inte kan komma tillbaka och då… är det mitt fel._ Jag hostar till och känner plötsligt hur tung hela kroppen är. Mina ögon blinkar till och en gäspning kommer ut från min mun. Tsunade går fram till mig och slår armarna om min trötta kropp. Jag drar in hennes goda doft och lutar mig mot henne. Lycka sprider sig i mig och ut till hela min kropp. Jag är här igen, jag är…hemma igen!

" Välkommen hem."

Jag känner hur tårarna börjar rinna ner för mina kinder och jag blundar. Jag hör själv hur mina snyftningar hostas fram ur min mun och jag försöker sluta. Men de tär förgäves, de kommer bara mer.

**Jag **sätter mig upp i sängen och ser mig omkring med en dimmig blick, var är jag? Vita väggar omringar mig och det känns för bekant. Är jag på ett sjukhus? När jag ställer mig upp känner jag hur alla muskler i min kropp gör motstånd och jag faller snabbt ner mot marken. Med en duns landar jag på den kalla glansiga ytan och smärta går igenom mig. Vad har hänt med mig? Min kind trycks mot golvet och jag stirrar mot den stängda dörren framför mig, med ett ryck öppnas den och jag ser hur ett par svarta ninja sandaler rusar in.

" Teri är du okej?"

Jag får hjälp upp på fötter och jag stirrar in i Keith´s kolsvarta ögon som nu är i manga format. Jag nickar stumt åt honom. Han ler åt mig och släpper min midja, ger mig utrymme.

" Förlåt att jag drog in dig i det här Keith, jag menade inte…"

Jag tystas av ett par fingrar över min och jag ser förvånat upp på honom igen. Han ler mot mig och tar sakta bort fingrarna från mina läppar. Han tar snabbt tag i min hand och drar mig ut ur rummet och in i väntrummet på sjukhuset. Jubel ekar igenom rummet och jag skriker till av chock. Keith börjar skratta och han puttar mig längre in i rummet.

" Nu vet jag varför du inte ville vakna ur koman, jag vill inte det häller…"

Jag flämtar till men puttas undan och faller in i en annan famn. Jag ser generat upp i ett par pupill lösa ögon och jag rodnar. Neji ger mig en mellan irriterad blick innan han släpper taget om mig.

" Nu när Teri-san är här kan mötet börja!"

**Tsunade tar på sig rollen som Hokage och berättar om hur jag kom hit, vart jag kom ifrån och hur jag hjälpte till med att rädda byn. Under hela talet står jag röd som en tomat helt stum med händerna framför munnen. Och där kom nästa chock, Hatake Kakashi ger mig ett panband med Konohas symbol på. Jubel ekar igenom rummet och jag hör hur Ino och sakura tävlar i att skrika högst.**

" **Det är dags för ditt prov för en Genin"**

**Jag **blir helt förvånad när så många ninjor kommer på mitt lilla Genin test och jag sväljer nervöst. I lokalen sätter sig fullt men människor som jag både sett och inte, varför vill alla se när jag gör ett litet prov? Efter en stund radar alla högninjorna upp sig framför mig och jag känner hur nervositeten växer i min mage. Flera små ungar springer upp till mig och jag känner mig generad. Här står jag och ska göra ett prov med 10-12 åringar.. Men då måste jag väl klara det,väl?

" Välkommna idag till genin provet, vi kommer räkna upp era namn och då tar ni ett steg fram och gör tekniken vi ber er om."

Alla nickar och jag hör hur flera småbarn skrattar och tjuter. Jag suckar och nickar jag med, med lite mindre övertygan. För varje namn son räknas upp blir jag mer nervös och jag känner hur mina armar börjar domna bort. När mitt namn ropas upp tystnar publiken direkt och jag går sakta fram ett steg.

" skuggklons tekniken…"

Hela folkmassan bakom mig håller andan och jag stänger mina ögon i koncentration. Min gula chakra samlas i hela min kropp och jag manar snabbt fram mer. Men en snabb reaktion säger jag attacken och flera kopior av mig kommer fram ur moln av rök. När jag märker det ler jag och manar fram fler och fler.

" Ta det lugnt, det räcker, du är godkänd!"

Jag avbryter tekniken och ler som tusan mot ninjorna framför mig och bugar mig lätt. Jag klarade det! Jag är en genin nu, en riktig ninja….!

**När **alla blivit godkända eller underkända berättar de grupperna om tre. Jag får panik och håller andan, ska jag ha två 10 åringar som lagkamrater? Flera lag räknas upp och jag lyssnar desperat efter mitt namn i listan och tillslut kommer det.

" Bengtsson Teri, Konohamaru, Trent Keith."

Jag tappar andan och vänder mig om, möts av ett par kolsvarta ögon. Keith? Har han blivit tränad till en ninja? Hur..? Han ler mot mig och knuffar lätt till min axel. Min trans bryts och jag ler tillbaka, tur att han är med.. Men Konohamaru är väl den gamla Hokagen´s sonson eller något? En liten kille kommer gående mot oss och jag känner direkt igenom honom från mangan. Han gör v – tecknet och ler överlägset mot mig och Keith.

" Pax för att vara ledaren i laget!"

Både jag och keith får anime svettdroppar i ansiktet och skrattar överdrivet löjligt. _Han som ledare, nej tack, Keith ska vara det! Aldrig att jag är ledaren i alla fall…_

Senare får vi reda på att vår sensei är Tsunade och jag blir nöjd, jag känner henne redan och då blir jag lite mer säker på allt.

**Vår **första träning börjar redan samma dag så jag, Keith och Konohamaru går tillsammans ner mot tränings område 11, nere vid ån. Jag går med händerna djupt nere i mina fickor samtidigt som jag är djupt nere i mina egna tankar. _Hur kommer den första träningen vara? Vilka är där mer än oss och Kommer vi få några uppdrag ?_Jag ser upp mot den redan mörka himmelen och andas in den fuktiga natt luften. Små stjärnor har börjat visa sig och kylan rullar in från horisonten. Konohamaru gäspar stort och sträcker på sig trött medans han och Keith pratar om något._ Han är redan trött innan träningen, hur ska det gå? Jag menar hur bra är han och kommer han vara ivägen för oss sedan? Nej jag ska inte tänka så, det går säkert bra och jag ska absolut inte underskatta min egen lagkamrat!_ Plötsligt skär ett högt ljud igenom luften och alla tre vänder sig snabbt. Vi möts av tre figurer komma gående mot oss och vi andas ut.

" Heii, Hinata-san! Kiba- Kun, Shino-kun..!"

Keith hälsar som om han alltid har känt dem medans jag bara ser upp på dem lite. Hinata rodnar rejält och gömmer sig bakom sina fingrar. Kiba nickar och hälsar glätt tillbaka medans Shino inte säger ett ord.

" Ska ni träna nu, vid ån?"

_Medans de pratar drömmer jag mig bort, jag stirrar på Shino och min blick blir suddig. Jag ser på hans svarta/ mörkbruna hår, hans vita hud, perfekta ansikte och hans hela starka stolta uppbyggnad. Mitt hjärta börjar slå snabbare och jag känner hur en varm känsla stiger i mig.Generat slår jag bort blicken och vände mig för att gå._

" Teri-chan?"

" Vi kommer försent, Tsunade-sama kommer inte att vara så glad, kom igen Konohamaru!

**Jag **sparkar gång på gång och varje träffar sitt mål perfekt, nöjt backar jag undan en stund för att hämta andan. Suckande ser jag upp mot himmeln och möts av små regna droppar. Blinkande ser jag ner igen och bara efter en kort stund öser vattnet ner på oss._ Nej, inte regn.. jag som ville träna.._

" Teri-san, slappa inte!"

Tsunades röst ekar igenom luften och börjar träna igen med ett ryck. Vattnet rinner i forsar ner för mig och jag kommer på en ide. Långsamt släpper jag ut chakra i regnet och kontrollerar det lite smått. Det bildas små bubblor och Konohamaru skriker glatt till och börjar jaga dem. Skrattande fortsätter jag leken. Keith säger inget men ger blickar åt de andra hela tiden. Jag tappar helt koncentrationen när jag ser keith. Vad tittar han på? Jag vände mig och möter Shino´s blick. Jag rycker till och våra blickar låser sig i varandras._ Mitt hjärta slår hårt till i bröstet och pulsen ökar._

"Teri, kom igen nu tränar vi."

Keith ger Shino en arg blick innan han går över till mig och attackerar. Förvirrat backar jag undan precis i tid och jag slår tillbaka. Keith flämtar till och jag slutar efter ett slag. Han är skadad? Jag böjer mig ner mot honom och tar tag runt hans midja.

" Förlåt.. Är du ok?"

Han grymtat till och lutar sig mot mig. Långsamt hjälper jag honom upp och går med honom mot Tsunade-sama. Regnet rinner ner för mitt ansikte och kläderna klibbar sig runt mig. Plötsligt vänder Keith sig och ser på mig, _var han inte skadad?_ Hans mörka orber ser på mig innan han räcker fram sin hand mot mig. Jag ser förvirrat på den när fingertopparna torkar bort vattnet från mitt ansikte.

" Keith?"

Han tar bort sin hand och ser ner på mig igen.

" Jag är ok, ska bara vila lite."

Han vänder sig om och går fram till Tsunade och Kurenai som sitter och pratar vid åns kant. Jag följer honom med blicken, vad är det med honom igentligen? Jag skakar bort vattnet från mitt hår och går ensamt ut på åns vattenyta. Jag övar på att gå springa och hoppa på ytan utan att trilla igenom. Plötsligt börjar det blåsa till och jag skyddar mig med händerna framför ansiktet. Vinden är stark och får lilla Konohamaru att flyga iväg. Jag skriker hans namn och börjar springa efter honom nerför ån. Rädda skrik kommer från hans mun medan han kämpar med att ha huvudet ovanför ytan. Regnat smattrar våldsamt ner och vinden blåser tag i mig medans jag springer så snabbt jag kan på vattnet. Konohamaru kommer närmare och jag sträcker mig efter honom, då får jag min nästa chock. Ovanför oss är ett berg och det trillar ner stora stenar från klipporna. Skräckslaget ser jag hur de landar farligt nära min lagkamrat och jag kastar mig efter honom. Snabbt fattar jag tag om han lilla kropp och vi missas av stenarna. Jag sjunker ner i det strömmande vattnet och för en rejäl kallsup. Hostande får jag upp båda våra ansikten över utan.

" Konohamaru! Teri!"

Skriket ekar mellan klipporna men hörs knappt på grund av allt regn. Jag lägger Konohamaru´s medvetslösa kropp på min rygg och börjar försöka ställa mig upp på ytan men halkar ner gång på gång igen. Mjölksyran börjar bildas i mina ben och jag flämtar till av trötthet._ Jag kommer inte orka ta mig upp, inte med honom på ryggen.._ Jag sneglar bakåt på pojken och bestämmer mig för vad jag ska göra. Jag simmar så snabbt jag kan mot kanten medans regnet piskar ner på oss. Jag hör hur alla kommer närmare så jag lägger säkert upp hans kropp på den lilla kanten av sten. När jag själv börjar klättra upp viker mina ben och jag faller i igen med ett högt plask. Paniken kommer över mig igen när jag kommer under ytan. Vattnets kraft drar mig neråt medans jag kämpar för att komma upp. Luften tar långsamt slut i mina lungor och små bubblor stiger upp från min mun. Jag ser hur ljuset från ytan speglas ner mot mig och jag försöker desperat att nå till det. Nästan otroligt kommer jag upp till ytan och tar ett väldigt stort andetag, flämtande. Jag stirrar mig omkring men det ända jag ser är mörka skuggor av regn överallt._ Jag har ingen kraft kvar och ingen är i närheten, vad ska jag ta mig till?_

**Shino** ser hur flickan hoppar efter sin kamrat och han känner hur en iskall känsla tar över hans bröst, rädsla. Han ser hur både Tsunade och Kurenai för de andra till säker het medans han är för långt borta för att bli sedd. Han nickar till och springer efter Teri ner för ån. Plötsligt är de bara borta och Shino stannar. Han andas ansträngt och moln av kyla kommer från hans mun i varje andetag._ Var kan de vara? De kan inte ha kunnat flyta så långt bort…eller har de..?_ Han ser ner mott vatten ytan och biter ihop sina läppar, Nej Teri-san skulle inte drunkna..

" Konohamaru!"

Shino vänder sig mot löjudet och ser hur Keith står böjd över den medvetslösa pojken framför honom, men var är hon? Han spejar men fattar att hon måste åkt vidare med vattnet. Snabbt hoppar han vidare och torkar gång på gång av sina glasögon tills han lägger ner dem i hans ficka. De är bara ivägen när det regnar.. Plötsligt ser han en skugga vid vatten ytan en bit bort och han springer mot den medans han hoppas.. hoppas att det är hon._ Hans hjärta börjar slå snabbare, pulsen ökar snabbt och hans mage är iskall av rädsla. Vad är det här för känslor? Jag kände precis samma sak när kon kom in i komat. Jag.. måste rädda henne! Hon ska inte komma i komat igen, hon ska stanna här….Hos mig!_

Han tar upp hennes medvetslösa kropp i sin famn och kollar snabbt pulsen, den slår svagt. Han andas ut lite och hoppar snabbt bort från ån och springer vidare igenom skogen. Regnet avtar lite under trädtopparna och shino sätter på sig sina glasögon igen med ena handen medans han håller om Teri med den andra. Försiktigt lägger han ner henne i gräset och tar bort hennes hår som täckte ansiktet. Han tar pulsen igen och lyssnar sedan efter hennes andning._ Hans hjärta stannar och isen i hans mage kommer tillbaka, hon andas inte! _Med en snabb reaktion släpper han ut sina insekter hör att hämta hjälp. Han kollar det igen med samma resultat, hon andas inte. Innan han hinner tänka tar han tag i hennes ansikte och drar hennes huvud en aning bakåt. Tar försiktigt tag om hennes näsa och täpper till näsborrarna. Han tar sedan ett djupt ande tag och lutar sig ner mot henne._ Hjärtat bultar, blodet rinner som galet under skinnet och huvudet nästan sprängs._ Han pressar sina läppar mot Teri´s iskalla och blåser in luften, långsamt och tar sedan ett nytt andetag och gör samma sak._ Hon är iskall.._ Tanken går igenom hans huvud när han har sina läppar mot hennes för andra gången. Plötsligt känner han hur hon hostar till mot honom så hand drar sig undan. Vatten kommer ur från hennes mun och hon hostar bara mer och mer. Shino ger henne utrymme och men backar inte undan från hennes skakande kropp. Hon slutar att hosta efter ett tag men ögonen öppnas inte. Hon ligger skakande på markan och hennes läppar börjar bli lila av kylan. _Hon är kall.._

Shino tar plötsligt upp den skakande Teri och håller om henne i hans famn. Han sätter sig lutad mot ett träd och lägger armarna om henne mer och drar henne närmare honom. Han känner hur kall hon är och en rysning går igenom honom. Regnet öser omkring dem och man ser knappt inget igenom allt vatten. Plötsligt surrar en liten insekt fram till Shino och landar på hans axel. _Surr..surr.. surri-surr.. surr-surr…_ Shino lutar sig besviket tillbaka, de kan inte hjälpa till. Hokage-sama har förbjudit någon att gå ut, det är för farligt. _ Så de bara lämnar oss här ute åt vårat öde?_

**Jag **känner hur hela min kropp är blöt och kallt, jag ryser till och börja skaka mer._ Det är så kallt..hela kroppen är bort domnad.._ Plötsligt kommer det värme och jag slutar skaka, lite av förvåning. Jag känner hur någon håller om mig nära sig, personens kroppsvärme värmer upp mig. Jag lutar mig mot värmen och känner hur den sköljer över mig. Armarna trycker mig mot ett hårt bröst, det är en kille. Försiktigt försöker jag öppna mina ögon men tröttheten tar över mig och jag ger upp.

" Arigatou…"

Min röst låter förvånande svag och jag tror inte att han hörde det. Men jag känner plötsligt ett lätt tryck mot mig och jag förstår att han hört, till och med i den här stormens oväsen. Regnet smattrar mot marken och ljudet är väldigt starkt. För att slippa det gömmer jag mitt ansikte i min räddares nacke. Jag känner hur hans hud knottrar sig men efter en stund blir det normalt igen. _Han luktar otroligt gott. Men vem är det..?_ Min nyfikenhet övervinner min trötthet och jag ser blygt upp. _ Mitt hjärta hoppar till och jag känner hur svetten börjar rinna. Pulsen går upp i högvarv och jag stänger mina ögon igen. Djupt generad. Arubame Shino räddade mig från ån.. Jag sväljer min oro och viskar trött:_

" _Tack för att du räddade mig Arubame Shino.. Arigatou.."_

Mina ögonlock stängs av sig själva och jag lutar mig mot honom innan jag drifter i väg till sömnen.

**Högninjorna springer igenom skogen med vattnet stänkande om deras kroppar. I ledet är Hatake Kakasi, han har sin sharingan aktiverad och alla följer hans order på jakt efter de två saknade ninjorna. De ser plötsligt två figurer under ett träd och skyndar sig dit. De två saknade sitter tätt tillsammans, båda avsvimmade av kylan. Kakashi ler mot den romantiska synen innan han försiktigt lossar Shino´s armar om Teri. Han lämnar över flickan till Genma och tar själv upp Shino. Snabbt springer de tillbaka igenom stormen, helt genom dränkta av vatten.**

_**Shino** sitter på stolen jämte hennes sjukhussäng ännu en gång. Han ser ner på hennes fridfulla ansikte, helt annorlunda mot när hon var i koman. Han pustar ut och hostar till. " jag hatar förkylningar…" han torkar sig om sin lite röda näsa och ser ner på henne igen. Hon märkte att det var jag som .. kra..hjälpte henne. Hon stötte inte bort mig utan…" Jag tror att…" vad tror jag? Varför … han sänker ner sitt huvud och ser neri det vita glansiga golvet_

**_Shino ger henne en blick innan han bestämmer sig. Långsamt sträcker han ut sin hand efter hennes och tar tag i den. Hennes mjuka hud känns otroligt len mot hans grova hand och han kramar om den. Hjärtat slår till i honom och han fattar långsamt. Alla de känslor som jag får runt henne.. är.. att jag.. älskar henne. Hon är inte som alla andra, hon hoppade in och rädde alla, offrade sin säkerhet får min och hon visste hela tiden om insekterna inom mig. Hon är inte rädd för dem, inte äcklad som alla andra. Hon lät mig hålla om henne… betyder det.. att..?_**


	13. Chapter 13 Känslorna växer 2

**Hostande** öppnar jag trött mina tunga ögonlock och stirrar på det vita taket över mig, sjukhuset. Jag ryser och kramar om mig själv under täcket och märker plötsligt att jag har både en kall och en värm hand. Förvånat jämför jag värmen. _Har någon varit här och hållit mig i handen nyss?_ Lite generat skakar jag bort tanken,_ jag hade säkert bara ena handen utanför lakanet._ Långsamt reser jag mig från sängen och klär på mig mina vanliga kläder.

" ATCHOOOO!"

**Tsunade **sträcker nöjt på sig i sin stol och gäspar högt, vilken jobbig natt de har varit och vilken storm det var! Shizune ger henne en sur blick och Hokagen sätter i gång med pappers arbetet igen. Hon tar upp ett papper och kollar på det, _Hm.. intressant…_ Med ett litet leende lägger hon ner det och säger till Shizune:

" Be Arubame Shino, Bengtsson Teri, Hyuuga Neji och Uchiha Sasuke att komma till mitt kontor genast"

**Nysande** öppnar Shino dörren och går ut i det nu vackra vädret. Solen skiner igenom de halv gråa molnen och stormen förflyttar sig söder ut. Han skjuter upp solglasögonen till den rätta platsen på näsan och börjar gå mot Tsunade´s kontor för att få ett nytt uppdrag. _Men av någon konstig känsla vill han inte resa. Han vet inte varför men för varje steg han går mot Hokagen ju tyngre blir hans bröst. Jag vill inte lämna Konoha, inte nu._

**Neji **lämnar Hyuuga klanens huvud byggnad och går med snabba steg mot Hokagen´s kontor. Ett nytt uppdrag, sägs vara fyramanna lag.. suck_ Varför så många, de kommer bara att vara i vägen för mig..!_ Men, det finns vissa som han skulle vilja resa med. De starka…

**Sasuke** ger sin sensei, Hatake kakashi en förvånad blick. _Ett uppdrag? De vågar redan skicka ut mig fast det bara var några dagar sedan jag övergav Konoha. De litar redan på mig igen? Precis som hon sa, om jag vänder om så skulle jag få vänner.._ Sasuke skakar bort de patetiska tankarna och lämnar tränings området med en fnysning. Skönt.. Jag slipper i alla fall de där två jobbiga förlorarna. Med det menar han Sakura och Naruto, hans två bästa vänner.

**Jag **sätter mig suckande på min vanliga stol mittemot Tsunade´s. Jag torkar mig om min rinnande näsa och snyter mig högt. _ EH.. jag är jätte förkyld och jag ska redan börja träna igen, jag kommer att dö!_ Jag slänger den använda näsduken i papperskorgen och tar upp en ny.

" du borde inte varit ute i regnet så länge."

Jag ger min sensei en irriterad blick innan jag snyter mig igen. Det var faktiskt hennes fel att jag trillade i vattnet, hon kunde ha ställt in den innan konohamaru trillat i! Hon ger mig ett leende från öra till öra och jag kan inte låta bli att le tillbaka igen. Mitt leende avbryts av kraftiga kittlingar i min näsa och jag blundar och försöker att förhindra det som kommer att hända. Dörren öppnas bakom oss och jag..

" ATCHOOO!"

" ATCHOOO!"

Med en snabb rörelse vänder jag mig om medans jag torkar min mycket röda näsa och möts av samma reaktion från besökaren. När jag ser vem det är slutar jag att snyta mig och ser generat upp på honom.

" Arubame Shino, är du också förkyld idag? Du kom precis i tid, de andra verkar bli lite sena.. så slå dig ner."

Shino sätter sig på stolen jämte mig och jag låter bli att se på honom,_ gud vad pinsamt, jag snöt mig framför honom! Vad äckligt.. naww…. _Efter bara en liten stund kommer Neji och Sasuke in i rummet. De ger mig och Shino en intresserad blick innan de sätter sig på stolarna bredvid oss. Tsunade tar upp och dunkar några papper på skrivbordet innan hon ger oss en lite elak blick

" Arubame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke och Hyuuga Neji, ni ska på ett a-rank uppdrag. Det kommer ta ungefär två veckor om ni är snabba och det går ut på att ni ska hitta de två symbolerna för fred."

Tsunade går från skrivbordet och ger Neji ett papper med massa bokstäver på. Hon nickar lite och sätter sig igen. Hon drar handen igenom håret och ser på mig med en lite elak blick.

" Teri följer med som er personlige medic-ninja och… matlagare."

Jag tappar hakan och ger henne en sur blick, snorande reser jag mig upp.

" Ska jag…. Atchoo! Bara följa med för att laga mat? Jag är sjuk och Sakura-san är en bättre medic än vad jag är. Sensei, du jävlas bara med mig väl?"

Jag hör hur Neji ser upp från pappren, Hur Shino trycker upp sina solglasögon och hur Sasuke fnyser till. Tsunade skrattar och sträcker fram en näsduk mot mig. Irriterad tar jag imot den och snyter mig högt.

" Tillbaka till uppdraget.. Ni måste ta tillbaka symbolerna innan två veckor annars blir det kanske krig, enligt våra källor ska de finnas runt Kuuki berget i öst. Det sägs också finnas fullt med rövare i det området, därför är Shino och Neji med. Med deras blodlinjer kan de lätt upptäcka fienden, Sasuke är med för styrkans skull och Teri för säkerheten och maten´s skull."

Jag sätter mig igen och korsar armarna, det här kommer bli jobbigt. Och vem har sagt att jag kan laga mat? Sist jag försökte brände jag soppan. Lite pinsamt ser jag tillbaka på den händelsen och kommer ihåg May´s förbannande ansikte när hon skriker på mig. Vi var tvungna att jobba ihop och jag " smutsade ner hennes ryckte" den dagen enligt henne.

" Ledaren för uppdraget blir Hyuuga Neji, ni kommer att lämna konoha imorgon bitti vid 06:00 tiden. Packa era väskor noggrant och glöm inget. Vi vill inte ha några avlidna kamrater sedan ok?"

Neji reser sig stolt och lägger ner pappret i sin ficka. Jag märker hur Sasuke ger honom en lätt irriterad blick innan han också reser sig. Jag och Shino ställer oss upp samtidigt och jag nyser till. Neji ger mig en halvkall blick innan han säger med en stolt röst:

" Jag kommer inte låta dem dö, inte på mitt uppdrag"

Med en fnysning lämnar Sasuke rummet och en iskall tystnad hänger kvar i lufen. Min hud knottrar sig och jag vänder mig mot dörren för att lämna byggnaden. _ Det här kommer inte att gå bra, Neji och Sasuke är så kalla.. Det kommer säkert att bli bråk om småsaker. Men jag kommer att.. Spendera två veckor tillsammans med Shino!_ Plötsligt känner jag hur det kittlar till i nästan och jag..

" ATCHOOOOO!"

Jag snyter mig med näsduken och hostar till lite.

" Prosit…"

Förvånat vänder jag min och möter Shino´s kännslolösa ansikte. Min blick fastnar på hans röda näsa och jag kan inte låta bli att le, han är också förkyld, precis som jag! Jag ger honom ett litet leende innan jag öppnar dörren framför oss. _Gud vad cool han är! Shino äger fett!_

**Keith** ger mig en lång nyfiken blick och jag kan inte låta bli att räcka ut tungan åt honom. Med snabba bestämda steg går jag ifrån honom och fortsätter ner mot mitt hotell. Keith följer efter mig och en väldigt busig konohamaru hoppar och kramar om mig. Flämtande stannar jag och ser ner på den lilla pojken.

" Teri-chaaaan! Ska du verkligen lämna oss i morgon? Vi skulle ju träna som ett lag!"

Jag ser i ögonvrån hur Keith nickar medhållande medans Konohamaru gömmer sitt ansikte i min tröja. Jag lägger ena handen på hans huvud och svarar ärligt.

" Det är en svår mission och de behövde en medic-ninja, jag kan inte tacka nej till det."

Konohamaru släpper mig långsamt och jag ler åt hans sorgsna ansikte. Jag sträcker på mig och möter keith´s hårt sminkade ögon.

" Vi kan väl hitta på något i kväll då, jag menar, vi kommer ju inte att ses på ett tag."

Han nickar och börjar gå ifrån oss. Jag ger hans rygg en förvånad blick,_ när blev han så tyst? Varför… beter de sig så här? _ Konohamaru tar tag i min hand och vi går några meter bakom Keith på den grusade vägen genom Konoha´s centrum. Långsamt sänker sig solen vid horisonten och himmeln får en orange färg. Luften blir långsamt kallare och jag önskar att jag tagit på mig en tjockare tröja. Plötsligt stannar Keith och han pekar mot en park en bit bort. Konohamaru skriker till av glädje innan han släpper min hand och börjar springa ner mot parken. Jag ger Keith en blick, _en park? Det är verkligen något fel, eller, han kan inte ha ändrat sig så mycket? Vad är på gång igentligen? _Keith verkar uppfatta min oro och ger mig ett väldigt svagt leende, som om han tänker på något annat samtidigt.

" Keith, jag märker att något är fel. Säg det annars kommer jag gå och fundera på det resten av natten!"

Han rycker till och ger mig en snabb blick innan han ser ner mot den springande Konohamaru. Hans ögon är lätt ihop stängda och jag märker hur sorgsen han är.

**Vi **sätter oss på en bänk under ett Sakura träd nära vattnet. Vinden blåser om i våra hår och flera rosa blomblad faller långsamt ner mot marken. Keith knyter ihop sina nävar i sitt knä, hans svarta hår täcker hans ansikte.

" jag vill inte att du reser i morgon, Teri."

Förvånat vänder jag mig åt honom men hans långa hår hindrar mig från att se hans uttryck. Jag ser ner mot vattnet igen och suckar, min blick fastnar på Konohamaru som springer som en galning efter en vettskrämd ekorre. Plötsligt känner jag hur Keith lägger sin hand på min och hela min kropp spänner sig. Jag börjar kallsvettas och vänder mig sakta mot honom. Han ser fortfarande inte på mig och jag slappnar av lite grann.

" Keith, snälla säg vad som är fel, jag kanske kan hjälpa dig på något sätt. Om du vill åka tillbaka till vår värld så är det bara att bli slagen till koma. Jag tror att det funkar så i alla fall, men är inte säker."

Jag tystas av en hand över min mun och jag ser förvånat in i Keith´s kolsvarta ögon. De gnistrar till av det lilla ljuset som är kvar i natten och jag känner hur mitt hjärta sjunker i bröstet på mig. Långsamt drar han bort handen och lägger den i sitt knä igen, han ger mig ett svagt leende innan han vänder sig tillbaka, bort från mig, igen. Hans hand ligger fortfarande på min och jag blir lite obekväm av det.

" Du vet.. När vi skolkade och var hemma hos mig. Då sa jag väl något om min mamma och pappa, att de typ var bortresta?"

Jag tänker efter ett tag men nickar sedan långsamt. Vi hade varit helt ensamma i huset. Han hade sagt något om att hans pappa var bortrest eller något. Jag ser upp på Keith och väntar på att han ska fortsätta.

" Jag har aldrig sagt det här men… Jag vet att jag kan lita på dig, Teri. Min mamma dog i cancer för några månader sedan, min pappa blev förkrossad."

Jag ser ner på mina egna ben och tänker för mig själv. En mamma som dött av cancer.. det måste känts lika smärtsamt som för min mamma när pappa övergav henne för en ny kvinna. Jag sneglar på Keith och ser hans sorgsna ansikte. Långsamt kramar jag till hans hand, mjukt.

" Jag har aldrig betytt mycket för min pappa och en dag var han bara borta. Rädd som jag var sade jag inget till någon utan levde själv. Redan en vecka efter hans försvinnande hittades han död. Troligen självmord."

Jag känner hur hela han spänner sig och jag ser upp på honom igen. Åter igen döljer det svarta håret hans ansikte och jag drar försiktigt undan det. Inte så förvånande ser jag ur tårar rinner ner för hans ansikte och jag stryker, med en mjuk rörelse, bort dem. Långsamt vänder han sig mot mig och jag möter hans blänkande ögon.

" Det måste ha varit svårt för dig.. Tro mig jag vet.. "

Plötsligt hörs det en hög smäll och båda rycker till. Jag vänder mig snabbt mot ljudet och ser hur Konohamaru ligger på marken med en vilt pipande ekorre under honom. Jag kan inte låta bli att skratta. Jag reser mig snabbt och våra händer släpper varandras. Snabbt springer jag fram till Konohamaru och hjälper honom upp.

_**Keith** ser hur Teri´s hand släpper hans i slow-motion. Hennes värme lämnar honom och han ser på henne när hon springer ner mot Konohamaru. Med ett ryck torkar han bort sina tårar och ser ner på sina händer. Varför...ska hon lämna konoha på ett uppdrag med andra än sina lagkamrater? Hans tanker går till killen med solglasögon. Och varför med han? Det märks ju lätt att han… är intresserad av Teri. Keith´s hjärta börjar värka i hans bröst och han ser upp mot flickan en bit ifrån honom. Han ska inte få henne… inte så länge jag lever!_


	14. Chapter 14 en förföljare

**Flåsande **springer jag ner för trappan mot de andra, _varför måste min väckarklocka gå sönder just idag? Nu ser jag ju ut som en total idiot!_ Nästan hoppande tar jag mig ner för trappan och springer fram till killarna framför mig. Pustande rättar jag till min väska och ser efter en stund upp på mina lagkamrater för det här uppdraget. Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke och **_Arubame Shino._**

" Du är sen…."

Neji ger mig en känslolös blick och jag nickar åt honom, varför är han så sur jämt? Neji vänder sig snabbt så att hans svarta hår flyger,_ hur kunde jag tycka att det var vackert förut? Han är en total baka! Uppblåst.._ som om han läst mina tankar ger han mig en arg blick över axeln och jag slutar direkt att tänka så fula tankar om honom.

" Så vi ska gå i mot Kuuki berget, alltså vägen mot sandgömman. Om vi skyndar oss hinner vi kanske halvvägs.."

Neji ger mig en sista kall blick innan han börjar gå i ett raskt tempo ut från Konoha. Bakom hans rygg räcker jag ut tungan och gör en ful min. Jag hör en fnysning bakom mig och vänder mig mot en ganska sur Sasuke. Med en hög suck ser jag på vägen framför oss, _detta kommer att bli en lååång resa…_

**Vi **har gått i flera timmar och solen sänker sig nere vid horisonten. Ängens blommor svajar med vinden jämte oss och jag ser ner mot havet. Fiskmåsar skriar ovanför oss och jag njuter av den salta luften. Neji går först i ledet och ger inte oss andra en blick ens. Sasuke går längst bak och beter sig precis som Neji medans jag och Shino går jämte varandra längs grusvägen. Stegen smattrar mot gruset och jag sparkar iväg en sten då och då. Plötsligt märker jag hur Shino håller andan och jag ger honom en blick. Med en snabb rörelse viker han undan med blicken och nyser högt. Både han och jag är förkylda sedan träningen i stormen.. När han vänder sig tillbaka sträcker jag ut en näsduk åt honom som han tacksamt tar i mot. Jag ser bort när han snyter sig och fokuserar mig på den vackra omgivningen. Plötsligt kryper en konstig känsla över mig och jag ser mig snabbt omkring, _någon iakttar oss. Som om alla känt det jag känner stannar vi och ställer oss i försvars ställningar. Neji aktiverar sin Bakygan och Shino släpper ut massor av insekter. Jag vet att någon är där.. men var?_ Jag ser mig omkring och märker att alla har ställt sig omkring varandra i en liten cirkel, perfekt försvar. Mitt hjärta slår i bröstet på mig när buskarna framför oss börjar prassla högt och vilt.

" Det är bara en hjort… falskt alarm"

Neji stänger av sin Bakygan och går självsäkert vidare längs vägen. Sasuke fnyser och följer efter ledaren några meter efter. Jag dröjer mig kvar vid busken och ger den en blick, _bara en hjort? Jag kände en stark chakra.. och inte något djurs livskraft. Någon måste ha sett på oss från någon annan stans._ Långsamt vänder jag på mig och märker att Shino står och tittar på mig. Jag ler ursäktande och vi går tillsammans vidare efter de andra.

" Det var någon som iakttog oss och det var inte en hjort."

Våra steg smattrar långsammare och vi kommer lite på efterkälken. Jag känner hur Shino´s blick borrar sig in i mig men jag låssas inte om den. _Jag svär på att det var någon som iakttog oss._

" Det var en främmande chakra…"

Shino och jag ser på varandra en stund innan vi ser bort. _Så han kände det också, det betyder ju att det måste varit någon här._

" Vi får vara på vår vakt."

**Bubblor** kommer snabbt upp ur vattnet och jag häller i mer salt. Doften av kött gryta stiger i luften och jag hör hur min mage kurrar. Efter en stund lägger jag i köttet och häller i resten av grönsakerna. En ny doft stiger och jag andas in den. Elden under grytan lyser upp den mörka omgivningen och man kan lätt se att på hur stubbar ligger upp rullade till matplatser. På en av dem sitter Sasuke med korsade armar. Han ger mig en uttråkad blick innan han ser bort igen. Just nu är Neji och Shino ute och spanar om området är säkert för övernattning och såklart tvingade de Sasuke att stanna kvar som min livvakt här. Visst hade jag blivit irriterad men det skulle vara värre att vara ensam i mörkret. Jag märker hur doften snabbt ändrar sig och jag drar bort grytan från elden, den är färdig. Nöjt ser jag ner i den icke brända soppan och jag börjar servera den i skålarna till mig och killarna. När jag är klar räcker jag ut en skål åt Sasuke och han tar hungrigt i mot den. Bara efter någon minut kommer Neji och Shino tillbaka och säger att kusten är klar. Jag ger dem deras skålar och ser spänt på dem när de smakar på den. De visar ingen blick av avsky eller illamående så jag börjar nöjt att äta från min skål.

" Du har haft i för mycket salt…"

Neji´s kalla röst avbryter min fröjd och jag ger honom en kallblick. Surt räcker jag ut tungan åt honom och fortsätter att äta.

"Om det inte duger åt Mr. Perfekt får herr´n fixa sin egen mat, och föresten, jag sa aldrig att jag KUNDE laga mat."

**Trött **lägger jag mig ner i min sovsäck nära den glödande elden, långsamt drar jag upp dragkedjan och lägger mig till rätta. Killarna pratar med varandra om vem som ska hålla vakt och tillslut bestäms det att Neji ska ta det första passet. Jag blir lite irriterad när jag märker att de inte tänker låta mig sitta vakt men jag släpper det snabbt. Jag vill hällre sova. Sasuke lägger sig en lång bit ifrån mig, på andra sidan brasan medans Shino slår sig ner bara en bit ifrån mig.

" God natt."

**_Plötsligt känner jag hur luften blir tyngre runt mig och jag stelnar till. Någon är nära. Jag väntar på att Neji ska reagera men inget händer så jag sneglar mot honom. Jag får en chock när jag ser att han sitter och sover mot trädstammen. Då öppnar jag båda ögonen och drar så tyst jag kan upp dragkedjan. Långsamt ställer jag mig upp och ser mig omkring, någon är här jag känner det! Plötsligt knäcks det en gren bakom mig och jag vänder mig snabbt med en kunai i högsta hugg, men ingen är där. Förvånat sänker jag mitt vapen och stirrar in i mörkret. Plötsligt tar ett par starka armar tag i mig bakifrån och en kraftig hand läggs över min mun. Flämtande tappar jag min kunai och ett klingande ljud ekar igenom mörkret. Men det var inte tillräckligt för att väcka killarna. Paniken börjar växa i mig och jag slingrar mig i hans hårda grepp. Utan några ord vänder personen på mig så våra bröst är hårt tryckta mot varandras. Jag ser på det svarta tyget, Sasuke? Nej han sover.. Handen på min mun drar mitt ansikte upp så jag ser in i ett par kolsvarta ögon. Flämtande försöker jag backa tillbaka men han tar ett hårdare grepp om mig. Plötsligt trycker han sina läppar mot mina och paniken bryter lös inne i mitt huvud. Hans värma läppar smeker mina ömt jag kan inte göra något för att hindra det. Hans tunga kittlar min underläpp men jag gör motstånd, tänker inte låta honom få som han vill. Jag känner hur han spänner sig av irritation och han ökar trycket mot mig. Argt biter jag hårt tag i hans läpp och med en hög grymtning drar han sig ifrån mig. Jag flämtar högt till och faller baklänges och landar med en hög duns mitt bland kastrullerna som ger ifrån sig väldigt höga ljud. Killen ger mig en panikslagen blick innan han springer iväg igenom mörkret. Plötsligt hoppar Neji till samtidigt som Shino( han lyfter på huvudet ) och Sasuke öppnar sina ögon. Mina ansträngda andetag är det ända som hörs igenom natten och jag känner deras blickar som borrar sig in i min rygg._**

" _**Vad hände?"**_

_**Neji´s oroliga röst skär igenom tystnaden och jag svarar efter en stund med en kall och arg röst:**_

" **_Det där var fan i mig inte bara en hjort!"_**

_**Neji ger mig en förvånad blick och aktiverar sin bakygan. Långsamt tar jag på mina svullna läppar och hindrar mig själv från att snyfta. Det var min första kyss… **_

" _**Svarta kläder, mörkt hår, ganska lång…är det han?"**_

_**Jag nickar och känner hur den svidande känslan stiger i mina läppar. Jag slickar mig om munnen men det hjälper inte ett skit. Tur att det är så mörkt ute, annars skulle de lätt se mina bigga läppar.**_

" _**Du för vara mer försiktig.."**_

_**Jag släpper mina läppar och ger Neji en döds blick.**_

" _**Det var inte jag som somnade på min vaktpost! Om du varit vaken skulle han aldrig kommit hit!"**_

**_Som om jag slagit honom på en svag punkt ser han bort mot mörkret. Hans vita pupiller ar fixerade vid något långt borta och jag suckar djupt. Med en fnysning vänder sig Sasuke om i sängen, tycker väl inte att det här är viktigt. Jag ser ner mot honom och kommer ihåg, han som kysste mig liknade Sasuke, vem kan det vara? Plötsligt känner jag en lätt vind pust innan frågan kommer._**

" _**Är du okej?"**_

**_Jag vänder mig och möts av ett par glänsande svarta glas. Med ett ryck släpper jag mina läppar och nickar stumt mot honom. Även om jag ser bort känner jag hur han genomskådar mig, han fattar säkert allt som hände. Generat ser jag bort mot mörkret innan jag lägger mig i sovsäcken igen. Sömnigt tittar jag upp på den spända Neji. Jag märker hur han har svårt att hålla ögonen öppna och jag tänker precis erbjuda att jag kan ta resen av hans vakt tid när Shino säger:_**

" _**Hyuuga, jag tar resten av natten.."**_

_**Jag märker hur de ger varandra kalla blickar innan Neji till slut nickar. Shino reser sig upp och sätter sig på en av stubbarna nära den glödande brasan medans Neji lägger sig för att sova en bit ifrån mig. Bara efter en kort stund hör jag svaga surranden i luften och jag kikar diskret mot Shino. Han sitter med korsade armar och ett moln av insekter flyger runt vårt sov ställe. Tryggt stänger jag mina ögon igen, med Shino som vakt kan nog inget hända.. Och jag tänker inte låta den killen få en kyss till.**_

_**Shino** ser in i mörkret och nästan väntar på en attack. ´det måste vara en väldigt skicklig ninja efter som ingen märkte att han kom´. Argt släpper han ut sina insekter och beordrar dem att söka igenom området igen. ´Jag tänker inte låta honom komma tillbaka hit, inte utan att lämna, död´ Hans blick går över sovstället och ger den sovande Teri en lång blick innan han ser bort till mörkret igen. ´Hon är rätt så söt när hon sover… Shino känner hur hans bleka kinder hettas upp när han tänker på Medic ninjan och han försöker desperat att få ner hans rodning. Jag är ju Arubame Shino, det hör inte till min personlighet att rodna… Hans blick fastnar på de sista glödande kolen i brasan och han drömmer sig bort._

**Inte så långt borta från deras läger gömmer sig en andfådd person i skuggorna. Hans tunga andetag är det ända som hörs igenom natten och han lutar sig mot närmaste träd. Han knyter sin näve och ger ifrån sig ett litet argt skrik. Fuktig dimma kommer ut från hans mun och han blåser ut ett litet moln. Efter ett litet tag rycker han till, ett högt surrande går igenom tystnaden.**

" **Skit!"**

**Snabbt börjar främlingen att springa vilt mellan träden. Hans ögon är uppspärrade av stress och han dödar några flugor med sin kunai. _Varför måste de snubbarna vara hennes livvakter hela tiden? När kan jag.. få tag i henne..? Dra åt helvete Arubame Shino!_**

**Solen** skiner starkt ner på mig och irriterat öppnar jag mina ögon. Fågel pip hörs över mig och jag sätter mig trött upp i sovsäcken. Jag gnuggar mig i bakhuvudet och ser mig omkring. Leende ser jag upp på den redan vakna Shino som sitter på sin vakt position. Han nickar lite diskret åt mig när jag ställer mig upp. Jag drar hårborsten några gånger igenom mitt hår och suckar lite av trötthet. Jag ger en blick över axeln och ser att både Sasuke och Neji sover djupt. Jag lägger ner borsten och börjar laga frukosten till killarna.

" Ägg och bacon eller .. uhm…gröt?"

Jag vänder mig mot Shino med fyra ägg i ena handen och i den andra ett paket med gröt. Han sänker sina armar från sitt bröst och ser på mig en stund. Jag känner hur magen pirrar till och ser ner lite i marken.

" Ägg och bacon."

Jag nickar och lägger undan grötpaketet i väskan igen innan jag gör i ordning elden. Kvistarna knastrar och lite mörk rök stiger upp i luften.

**Sasuke** ser tveksamt mot talriken med ägg och bacon som jag ger honom och jag fnyser till, det är inte förgiftat, faktiskt. Neji tar snabbt i mot maten och börjar äta utan ett ord, vad oförskämt! Suckande ger jag Shino sin talrik och han ser i alla fall upp på mig.

" Bara så ni vet så är det inte förgiftat!"

Jag slår mig ner på marken en bit ifrån alla och börjar själv att äta. Jag sänker ner mina matpinnar när jag känner den obehagliga känslan av att vara iakttagen. _ Men det är bara inbildning, jag måste vara försiktig och inte visa något för de andra. Vi har faktiskt ett uppdrag att slutföra._ Jag tar ett till bett av ägget och sväljer det långsamt.

" Idag ska vi gå mot sandgömman, vi övernattar hemma hos Gaara och hans lag. Imorgon går vi efter den första symbolen för fred i Kuuki berget. Okej?"

Sasuke ser inte äns upp från maten men fnyser till än aning, Shino se upp och nickar tyst medans jag säger trött: Ja!

**Solen steker, sanden river upp min hud och såklart så blåser det förfärligt mycket. Svetten rinner ner för våra ansikten och jag känner hur mina kläder börjar bli blöta. Ett par ensamma fåglar flyger i skyn och deras skuggor rör sig snabbt över alla sanddynerna. Tillslut står jag inte ut mer och jag tar av mig min tröja och går nu i bara i en topp som visar magen. Men det hjälper inte, värmen bara stiger och det känns som om jag kan tuppa av vilken minut som hälst. Jag ger mina lagkamrater en blick och märker att de inte ens visar ett ända tecken på värmeslag eller trötthet. Lite generat ser jag bort mot sand byn som sakta tornar upp sig i horisonten._ Varför är det vara jag som är påverkad av det här, är jag så mycket svagare än dem?_ Suckande torkar jag bort svetten från min panna, _ vi är snart framme! _När solen lagts sig bakom sanden i väst når i fram till porten av byn. Vi möts av flera högninjor och jag backar lite nervöst tillbaka.**

" vad har ni för orsak att komma hit?"

Neji går fram och börjar prata med männen, vi andra står lite mer i bakgrunden och ser hur det går. Jag märker hur sand ninjan snabbt får respekt för Neji, tydligen hört om klanen Hyuuga. Efter ett tag öppnar de porten för oss och Jag, Shino och Sasuke följer efter Neji in mot byn. Runt oss finns det fult med stora hus av trä och något som liknarlera. Helt annat än i konoha. Mina ögon går från varje hus, fram och tillbaka. Efter ett tag fnyser Sasuke till.

" Så Hyuuga, vad håller Gaara hus då?"

Sasuke får ett lite elakt leende på sina läppar när Neji ärligt rycker på sina axlar, _han har ingen aning._ Suckane följer vi hans ledarskap mot ett okänt öde.

**Efter **en väldigt lång promenad i byn hittar vi tillslut ett stor byggnad där det sägs att Gaara, Kankuro och Temari bor. Huset är väldigt stort och imponerande och jag kan inte låta bli att fe upp mot det med längtande ögon. Det ser precis ut som ett slott! Neji knackar högt på porten och den öppnas nästan direkt av Kankuro. Han ger oss en förvånad blick innan han ler lite retsamt.

" Behöver ni ett ställe att slagga?"

Neji ger honom en lite irrterad blick innan han nästan trycker sig förbi Kankuro i dörröppningen. Kankuro flämtar till och ger Hyuugan en arg blick bakom hans rygg. Han öppnar dörren mer och låter oss gå före honom in. Jag ser mig omkring på de stora och tomma väggarna och jag undrar direkt varför de inte har några tavlor eller något. Höga kliv hörs och ner för trappan kommer Temari dragande på sin solfjäder men när hon får syn på oss stannar hon och ler. Jag märker direkt att hon inte ler åt oss utan åt Sasuke. Jag ler själv och ser hur han reagerar, såklart besvarar han inte hennes leende.

" Era rum är klara för natten där uppe, ni får dela två och två. Välj själva."

Hon ger mig en utmanade blick och höjer ett ögonbryn mot henne. Så hon vill att jag ska välja kille att dela rum med? Suck.. hon är en sådan "Fan-girl." Hennes leende slocknar när deras lillebror dyker upp ur ett moln av sand i mitten av rummet. Jag känner direkt hur luften blir farligare. Hans peircande blick borrar sig igenom hela mig och jag ryser av obehag. Han ser ganska farlig ut, och det är han i mangan. Han skadade Lee så svårt..

" Ni är sena…."

Neji stiger ett steg fram och pekar på mig med ett elakt leende på sina läppar.

" Vissa klarar ju inte av den här värmen…"

Jag känner hur han menar mig men jag låssas som om jag inte förstår utan går fram och slår han hårt på axeln. Med ett leende möts våra ögon och jag säger glatt:

" Jag vet Neji men dom tur var han vi hit innan du svimmade, ska du inte vila? Du ser väldigt trött ut?"

Kankuro skrattar högt och jag släpper Neji´s axel med en lätt klapp, där fick han vad han tålde. Gaara ger oss en känslolös blick innan han kallt säger åt oss att göra oss i ordning för natten.

**Trött lägger jag mig på den stora vita dubbelsängen och jag märker hur trött jag är. Neji hade nog rätt om mig, jag kanske inte tål värmen så bra? Jag känner hur min hud svider lite av solskenet och jag begraver mitt ansikte i den stora fluffiga kudden. Så trött som jag är orkar jag inte ens lägga mig under täcket utan somnar på det.**

_**Långsamt vaknar jag och öppnar sakta mina ögon. Jag känner hur ett täcke täcker mig och jag blinkar förvånat. Jag hade inget täcke när jag somnade… Lite förvånat ser jag mig omkring och får en chock. Mitt hjärta slår volter i bröstet, pulsen ökar i fart och jag känner hur svetten börjar rinna. Arubame Shino ligger jämte mig i sängen med huvudet vänt mot mig. Jag iakttar honom nervöst och märker hur vacker han är när han sover. Långsamt lägger jag mig ner igen med huvudet mot honom. Långsamt somnar jag igen med ett leende på läpparna..**_


	15. Chapter 15 striden om kärleken

**Kuuki berget står stolt mitt i solskenet, en stor skugga täcker sanden under. Stora fåglar seglar hotfullt ovanför våra huvuden och bara väntar på att någon ska falla död ner. Deras kraxande ekar mellan klipporna samtidigt som flodens kraftiga pålande hörs. Små silvriga fiskar hoppar fridfullt bland vågorna och vattnet glittrar mystiskt i varje plask deras fenor gör. _Om man bortser från fåglarna så är det ett ganska fin ställe för ett uppdrag._**

**Klättrande** går Jag, Neji, Sasuke och Shino längs den branta klippan, bara ett litet felsteg och du är död. Lite nervöst ser jag ner mot marken som är väldigt långt ner och sväljer saliven i min hals lite skakigt. Men tillslut kommer vi ut på en bredare väg och jag börjar slappna av, njuter av den vackra utsikten.

" Eftersom de tär två symboler på troligtvis två olika platser så delar vi upp oss. Jag och Shino är ledare för våra blodlinjer."

Jag ser lite irriterat upp och hör hur Sasuke fnyser till av förakt, han har ju också en stark blodlinje! Med korsade armar och ett högt ögonbryn ser jag på Neji och väntar på att han ska fortsätta.

" Teri-san, du följer med Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun, du kommer med mig."

Jag går fram till Shino och ställer mig vid hans sida när Neji och Sasuke försvinner från oss.

Med Shino som ledare klättrar vi med hjälp av våran chakra upp för de branta klipporna. Båda spejar överallt för symbolerna och Insekter surrar omkring oss i luften. En orolig känsla ligger i mitt bakhuvud, vi är förföljda. Shino verkar fatta min oro och han tecknar åt mig att stanna. Jag gör som hen ber och ger honom en lite förvånad blick.

" Det finns en främmande chakra här… Han är nära."

Jag nickar vetande och biter på min under läpp. Jag tänker inte låta honom stjäla en till kyss av mig, inte utan strid. Shino sänder ut mer insekter för att leta reda på deras förföljer medans han och Teri börjar klättra igen.

**På andra sidan av berget** sitter Neji och Sasuke på huk framför en stor symbol av en apa. Neji höjer ett ögonbryn och ger statyn en lite skeptisk blick. Sasuke tar upp den och ger den en blick innan han lägger ner den i sin väska.

" Bäst att vi letar reda på de andra."

Båda ninjorna börjar gå ut från grottan där de hittat statyn. Väggarna runt dem är vassa med fullt av lösa stenar. Det droppar kallt källvatten från taket och luften är både fuktig och kall.Tillslut når de öppningen och det starka solljuset bländar dem. Efter en kort stund vänjer sig deras ögon och de ser ner på en skuggig figur nedanför. Sasuke tar ett steg framåt.

" Det är han som smög på oss här om natten… han iakttar Shino och Teri."

Neji går fram till Sasuke och ger figuren en lång blick innan han aktiverar sin Bakygan. _Svart hår, sminkade ögon, konstiga kläder, smycket i ögonbrynet och hans hackiga rörelser. Visst är det ninjan som överföll Teri-san. Men han ser väldigt bekant ut. _Som om pojken känt Nejis ögon i sin rygg vänder han sig om, ser såklart inte dem. Plötsligt tänds det en glödlampa i Neji´s huvud._ Det är ju… Keith! Men varför är han här? Det var han som var på Teri och följt efter oss sedan vi lämnat Konoha.._ Bilden under dem är klar. Keith gömmer sig bakom några klippor en bit ifrån stället där Shino och Teri står och pratar med varandra. Deras ansiktsutryck säger att de vet om inkräktarens närvaro. Men de vet inte vem det är.

" Det kommer att bli ett problem snart."

Sasuke snackar med en låg kall röst. Han ser ner på den mörkklädda killen och sedan på hans lagkamrater. Med en lätt fnysning hoppar han ner från klippan utan att vänta på Neji. Snabbt hoppar han in bakom en klippa och spanar diskret på scenen framför honom. Med en liten duns landar Neji jämte honom.

" Ska vi attackera honom i ett bakläge?"

Neji skakar på huvudet och hans blodådror blir synliga runt hans båda ögon.

" Vi ser vad som händer och om de behöver hjälp så… griper vi in."

Sasuke ger Neji en lite besviken blick men lyder. Med en tyst fnysning aktiverar han sin sharingan och hans ögon blir snabbt blodröda. _Keith.. vad gör han här? Vilken andledning har han.. kan det vara Teri-san?_

**Luften **omkring oss tätnar och jag ser mig över axeln, något håller på att hända! Jag känner det! Shino ställer sig mot min rygg och spanar åt motsatta hållet som jag. Våra kroppar är spända, varenda muskel är redo för en attack eller fälla. Plötsligt skakar marken till och jag tappar nästan balansen. Flera stenar från klipporna över oss börjar falla och landar farligt nära oss. Snabbt slänger jag mig åt sidan och letar efter motståndaren. Innan jag hinner reagera träffas jag av en stor sten och faller ner mot marken. Jag flämtar till av chock och smärta, blod börjar rinna ner för min ena arm. _ Jag sitter fast!_ Jag får nästan panik när jags er hur den stora stenen ligger över mina ben. Konstigt nog känner jag ingen större smärta. Hela berget verkar skaka och det känns som om marken under mig skulle kunna falla sönder vilken sekund som helst. Rädsla sprids i mitt bröst och jag kan inte låta bli att skrika när en sten kraschar bara några centimeter från mitt huvud. Plötsligt slutar berget att skaka och några ekande steg hörs. Mitt ansikte ligger tryckt mot gruset och jag känner blodsmaken i min mun. Mina ben värker och jag ser hur blodet rinner ut från hela min kropp.

" Gå inte nära henne!"

Shino´s röst ekar mellan klipporna och jag rycker till. Någon är här, shino.. hur gick det med honom? Långsamt ser jag upp och flämtar till av smärta. Mina ögon smalnar när jag ser honom stå bara några meter ifrån mig.**_ Keith._** Jag ser hur Shino reser sig i bakgrunden med en höjd kunai, riktad mot Keith. Hostande spottar jag ut blod och keith börjar gå i mot mig. Både skräckslaget och undrande ser jag smärtsamt upp mot honom. **_ Var det han som följde efter oss? Som kysste mig, min första kyss? Varför har han…. Attackerat oss.. Skadat mig.. Jag förstår ingeting! _** Mina skräckslagna ögon möter hans sorgsna.

" Gomen nasai, Teri.. jag menade inte att skada dig. Keith sätter sig på huk framför mig och lufter upp mitt ansikte, tvingar mig att se på honom. Plösligt rycks hans hand bort från mig och Shino ställer sig mellan mig och keith . Jag känner hur säkerheten kommer från Shino och jag lägger mig trött mot marken med stängda ögon för att återhämta mig.

**Sasuke och Neji flämtar till av synen och gömmer sig tätt bakom klippan. Precis när Neji tänker hoppa ut och hjälpa Shino stoppas han av Sasuke. **

" **det är en personlig match.. vi ska inte lägga oss i den…"**

**Neji fattar vad Sasuke menar och han sätter sig igen. Han ser över de båda killarna och ser hur spända de är, luften är full av elektricitet, hot ligger i bådas ögon och tiden står nästan stilla. Allt pekar på en kraftig strid kommer att börja när som helst. Hoppas bara … att. Shino överlever.**

**Shino** Ger Keith en dödande blick under hans solglasögon och han visar att han inte tänker låta honom komma nära Teri. Han ställer sig framför henne med bena isär och med en höjd kunai riktad mot hotet. Keith rycker till men ställer sig i försvarsläge med en lite osäker min på sitt ansikte. Snabbt tar han mod till sig och nästan skriker högt till Shino:

" Insekts killen lägg dig inte i! Jag… "

Keith avbryter sig själv, han vet inte vad han ska säga. Istället ser han upp på Shino och möts av en förbannad blick.

" Varför skadade du henne, om du bryr dig så mycket om henne?"

Keith ryggar förvånat tillbaka, när sa Shino en sådan lång mening senast? Men skam går över honom när han tänker på hur illa skadad Teri blev under hans försök att ta bort Shino från henne. Allt var en stor olycka, olycka… Plötsligt kommer ilska upp i honom och han attackerar Shino hårt med all kraft han har. Jorden börjar åter skaka allvarligt kraftfullt och stenar börja falla. Shino försvarar sig bra och kommer undan hans anfall utan några sår.

" Du vet Shino, jag tänker inte bara sitta och se på när du tar Teri ifrån mig. Jag har sett hur du ser på henne, men hon är min. Och kommer alltid att vara det! Inget Freak som du kommer att kunna ändra på det, någonsin!"

Shino känner hur pulsen ökar inom honom, hur insekterna vilt kryper omkring innanför hans hud. _Hur kan han ha märkt det, att jag gillar henne? Såg han igenom mig så lätt..? Men om han tycker om henne så mycket som det värkar, varför skadade han henne då? _Ilska växer inom honom och han attackerar hårt. Striden håller på länge men Shino ligger hela tiden i övertaget. Tillslut får Keith jorden att skaka och ett ljus går upp för Shino._ Jorden skakar okontrollerat… han kan inte kontrollera sin blodslinje.. han skadade henne av en olycka och om han fortsätter kan det bli värre, mycket värre!_ Shino ser över sin axel på den skadade flickan innan han slår bort Keith´s attack.

_**Striden har hållt på i en evighet, solen steker de stridande och gamarna i luften seglar lägre och lägre. De väntar på mat. Marken har bytt färg, blodfläckar ligger på de bruna klipporna, till och med de få växterna har blod stänk på sina blad.**_

**Jag **öppnar trött mina ögon och möts av den skrämmande synen av de stridande. Flämtande känner jag hur smärtan stiger i mig och jag ser ner på mina klämda ben, stenen ligger hårt mot dem. _Jag måste få bort den, annars…_ jag samlar ihop chakra i mina händer och slår mot stenen gång gå gång. Sten flisor flyger åt alla håll och jag slår till hårdare, med mer kraft för varje slag. Efter det som känns som en evighet, spricker stenen och mina ben blir fria från det tunga trycket. Lättnad sköljer över mig och jag andas ut lite. Plötsligt börjar jorden att skaka igen och jag lägger mig skräckslaget ner på mage. Jag ser hur berget långsamt börjar dela på sig, sten för sten trillar ner och spräcks mot marken. Då fattar jag!

" Shino-kun! Vi måste här ifrån, berget kommer att rasa samman!"

Min röst hörs knappt igenom allt oväsen men jag ser hur Shino avslutar sin attack och börjar springa mot mig. Snabbt reser jag mig vingligt upp och skriker till av smärtan från mina ben. Snurrigt ser jag hur min bild börjar bli dimmig. Precis innan jag nuddar marken igen blir jag fångad av Shino. Jag känner hur en stöt går igenom honom och han grymtar till. Jag ser oroligt upp på hans ansikte förvridet av smärta. Hans armar trycker mig hårdare mot honom och vi faller tillsammans ner mot marken. I sista stund vrider Shino oss så han tar smällen medans jag landar ovanpå honom. Båda flämtar till av smärta och jag känner hur blod rinner ner för min mungipa.

" Shino-kun…."

Jag ser ner mot hans plågsamma ansikte och jag försöker desperat att hela hans sår, men stoppas av honom. Hans hand håller om min handled och jag ser förvånat ner mot honom. Hans spruckna solglasögon speglar tillbaka mitt ansikte och jag ser hur illa jag ser ut.

**Neji och Sasuke hoppar snabbt fram ur gömstället och ställer sig framför sina båda lagkamrater, skyddande. Hur kan de ha låtit det gå så har långt innan de ingripit? Neji ger Teri och Shino en blick innan han aktiverar sin Bakygan. En liten kille som Keith ska inte hindra hans mission från att lyckas, han ska inte skada dem! Sasuke aktiverar sin sharingan och ser vad han tänker göra innan han gör det. Hindrande ställer han sig ivägen mellan Keith och Teri.**

" **Jag vet att du har den andra symbolen för fred, ge den till oss!**

**Neji säger det som en order och ser på Keith med den berömda Hyuuga blicken. Sasuke Ställer seg jämte Neji och båda två ger honom allvarliga och hotande blickar. Plötsligt attackerar Keith och hela berget börjar skaka kraftigt. Stenar faller och öronbedövande ljud förvirrar ninjorna.**

" **Lägg av din idiot! Du kommer få oss alla dödade!"**

**Förvirrat sänker Keith sina armar men de kraftiga vibrationerna slutar inte. Han ser förskräckt på sina händer och försöker igen. Rädsla går igenom de båda killarna när de fattar. Han kan inte få det att sluta!**

**Mina **sorgsna ögon speglas tillbaka till mig i hans krossade glasögon, varför stoppade han mig? Långsamt rullar jag av honom och spottar ut blod mot marken, varför vill han inte att jag ska hela honom? Hans hand tar tag i min och jag ser upp mot honom. Hans huvud är vänt mot mitt men visar inga känslor. Men han kan inte gömma sin smärta, blod rinner ner från hans panna, den vita rocken är täckt med blod. Långsamt sätter jag mig upp vid hans sida och ger honom en bedjande blick.

" Låt mig hela dig.. snälla.."

Jag känner hur han kramar om min hand men svarar inte. Ännu en gång hindrar han mig från att hela honom och jag känner att det är hopplöst. Varför låter han mig inte hela honom? Jag ser att han öppnar munnen men jag hör inga ljud, höga oväsen kommer från striden framför oss. Rädsla, sorg, hopplöshet kommer över mig och jag ser ner på Shino´s skadade figur._ Jag måste hela honom! Kan inte se honom sådär skadad utan att göra något åt det!_ Plötsligt får jag en ide och tvekar inte på att utför den. Impulsivt fångar jag snabbt hans läppar i en kyss. Jag känner hur chockad han är och jag tar det som min chans. Igenom våra händer som håller i varandras, skickar jag snabbt min chakra över till honom. _Mitt hjärta dunkar hårt i bröstet, jag känner hur mitt ansikte ändrar färg samtidigt som jag känner hur all min kraft försvinner från mig.._ Helt utpumpad släpper jag hans läppar och ser generat bort innan jag faller ner på marken jämte honom. Flämtande andas jag medans jag ser upp mot den blåa himmelen. Gamarna flyger farligt nära och jag blundar trött av synen.

" Gomen nasai, men jag vill inte se dem jag bryr mig om lida."

Med ett leende på mina läppar svimmar jag.

**Mitt i attacken avbryter Keith sitt försvar. Förvånat backar Sasuke och gör sig redo för en smäll som aldrig kommer. Istället skriker Keith arg till med både sorg och besvikelse i sin röst. Berget skakar till och alla faller till marken. Neji ser vad Keith skrek för och flämtar till. Teri och Shino kysser varandra medans hon helar honom. Sasuke vänder sig också och efter en stund ler han överlägset.**

" **Så Keith, du förlorade visst striden, så ge oss symbolen."**

**Keith sitter på marken med ett krossat ansiktsutryck. Man kan nästan se tårarna som ligger och skaver under hans ögonlock. Efter en kort stund ser han trotsigt upp men innan han hinner säga något knockar Sasuke honom medvetslös och tar symbolen.**

" **Vi måste sticka innan berget trillar ihop.!"**

**Nickande tar Neji upp Keith och de börjar springa ner för klipporna. **

" **Shino, Skynda!"**

**Shino** rycks ur sin chock och tar snabbt upp den medvetslösa Teri i hans famn. Med snabba steg springer han efter Sasuke och Neji ner för det snabbt sönder fallande berget. Stenar trillar farligt ner och han väjer undan i sista sekunden. Han trycker hennes kropp mot hans, han tänker inte släppa taget, aldrig…

**_Kankuro hade förvånat öppnat dörren åt de slitna Konoha ninjorna som snabbt rusat in med två medvetslösa kamrater. Temari hade chockat frågat vad som hänt men hon fick inget svar förens några timmar senare. De hade snabbt skickat efter en läkare och det ända de kunde göra vara att vänta. Gaara gick in i rummet och stannade av synen._**

"**_Vad hände?" frågade han med en kall röst som alltid._**

**_Men han fick inte häller något svar. Alla var fult upptagna med att Ta hand om de skadade ninjorna.. inte Keith men Teri._**

**Solen skiner vackert i ninja byn Konoha **och alla människor går omkring med glada miner. Uppdraget lyckades i sista sekund och kriget hindrades. Symbolerna hade kommit till byn just när den anfallande byn sänkte sätta in den första stöten. Det har gått två dagar sedan jag vaknade upp på sjukhuset och mina dagliga sysslor börjar direkt. Gå till Tsunade´s kontor, få en uppgift…. Så just nu går jag ner för gatorna i Konoha´s centrum med en stor korg med frukt i. Jag kanske skulle berätta mer om vad som hände efter uppdraget.. tja.. det som hände var att Keith hamnade i koma som jag och är nu tillbaka i vår värld. Det oroar mig lite för tänk om han berättar allt om det här? Men vem skulle tro honom igentligen? Så just nu är den stora frågan om han kommer tillbaka hit eller väljer att stanna kvar, jag hoppas att han stannar. Jag har inte sätt Shino någon gång efter missionen och det gör mig nervös. Jag måste be om ursäkt för att jag inte gjorde som han sa och för att jag kysste honom. Rodnande tänker jag tillbaka till det. Visst jag erkänner att jag verkligen ville kyssa honom hela tiden men inte så, inte i de omständigheterna. Suckande kommer jag tillbaka till verkligheten och jag lämnar fruktkorgen till Tsunade´s assistent Shizune.

När jag är klar gör jag mig redo för en egen träning och går mot skogen. Träden tornar upp sig och jag träder in bland trädens skuggor. Träningen börjar med att jag värmer upp, springer lite, hoppar, sparkar… Redan från början märker jag att jag inte har någon inspiration till att träna och jag sjunker besviket ner på den närmaste stubben. _ Jag kan inte sluta tänka på vad som hände vid Kuuki berget. Eller rättare sagt vad jag gjorde. Shino-kun…._ Vinden blåser till och flera löv faller sakta ner mot marken. Det börjar bli höst. Bruna, röda och gula löv faller ner från träden och jag ser upp. Plötsligt knäcks en gren och jag vänder mig snabbt mot ljudet._ Hjärtat bultar till, pulsen ökar, kinderna hettar till ..Arubame Shino._

" G..g..gomen..nasai.. för.. um.."

Jag avbryter mig själv och ser ner i marken, djupt generad. _ Varför stammade jag? Jag låter ju precis som Hinata-san! _Jag förbannar mig själv över min egen dumhet. Plötsligt känner jag hans hand mot min kind, sakta tvingar han mig att titta på honom. Mina kinder hettar till och jag svär på att jag är röd som en tomat. När jag möter hans ögon, ögon? _ Han har inga solglasögon på sig.. De mörk bruna ögonen ser in i mina lite ljusare och jag känner hur jag ryser. Han har de vackraste ögon jag någonsin har sätt. Jag kommer på mig med att sitta i en sorts trance och jag blinkar till._ Jag märker hur Shino ler av min reaktion och han lägger sin andra hand på min andra kind med.

" Teri… arigatou."

Efter en sekund märker jag att han inte sa något "-san" och jag blir förvånad. Varför? Men innan jag fattar det kysser han mig och den här gången är det min tur att bli chockad. Efter en sekund så slappnar jag av och besvarar den lite försiktigt. Jag lägger mina armar runt hans nacke och han drar mig närmare honom. _Lycka sprids i mig när jag känner hur han sticker in sin tunga i min mun och utforskar. Jag låter min egen möta hans, i en dominans kamp. _ Jag kan inte fatta att det här verkligen händer, allt är som en dröm.

Vi avbryter kyssen för att andas och båda ser generat bort från varandra. Ansträngt andas jag och känner hur mina kinder värker av hettan och allt rodnande. Plötsligt ställer sig Shino upp och drar med mig.

" Lust med en dejt?"

Förvånat ler jag åt honom och nickar nervöst. Han tar tag i min hand och tillsammans går vi ut från skogen. När vi går igenom Konoha möts vi av flera förvånade ansikten, där ibland Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Konohamaru och Naruto. Shino ignorerar dem och leder mig vidare igenom byn. Bakom oss hör vi deras flämtningar och en skrikande Ino:

" WOW! Jag måste berätta för Sakura!"

The end

Personer som jag vill tacka:

**Itachis.secret.lover: **Tack för dina tips och all fakta du skickat. Det har verkligen hjälpt mig igenom detta.

**Shini-san:** Tack för att du har läst storyn, uppskattar det verkligen.


	16. Chapter 16 Epilog

**Hösten´s kalla vindar blåser förbi de hårt stängda fönstren på stadens ända högskola. Sorg ligger i luften och den långa flaggstången är hissad till hälften. Skolklockan ringer högt in men alla är redan i sina klassrum, nervöst väntande på nyheten de redan vet.**

**Keith** sitter med händerna mot ansiktet, han ser ner i bordet med en arg blick. Han lyfter inte upp blicken vem som än hälsar på honom. Han kan inte sluta att tänka på henne._ För några dagar sedan vaknade Keith upp ur sin koma och märkte att han var tillbaka i sin egen värld. Det första han gjorde var att springa och leta efter flickan han älskar, men hittade henne inte någonstans innan personalen på sjukhuset stoppade honom. Senare fick han den hemska nyheten och blev väldigt deprimerad._

En lite förvånad May hälsar på den ledsna Keith innan hon sätter sig på sin normala plats i klassrummet. Hon märker att alla är nervösa, vissa sorgsna.

" vad är det som är fel?"

Keith lyfter inte ens på huvudet vid hennes fråga och May ger den tomma stolen bredvid honom en blick. Hon ser tillbaka på Keith´s gömda ansikte.

" Vad är Teri?"

Keith lyfter på huvudet och hon möter hans kolsvarta ögon, hon flämtar till när hon ser hans tårar. Försiktigt lägger hon sin hand på hans axel och ger honom stöd.

**Den höst dagen fick alla i skolan reda på att Teri Bengtsson, 15 år, omkommit. Hela skolan verkade hålla andan vid beskedet och deras lärare började gråta öppet. **

**Bara någon vecka senare står hela klass 8kl på begravnings platsen och ser på den vita kistan bäras fram mot bordet framför dem. Flera av eleverna gråter, till och med May spiller tårar._ Varför var jag så elak mot henne? Snälla förlåt mig Teri…_ Keith håller undan sina tårar när han går fram mot den öppna kistan framför honom. Han stannar och ser ner på hans ända kärlek, ända vän, den ända som betydde något för honom._ Hon valde alltså att stanna kvar i konoha, med alla sina vänner och med honom._ Keith kan inte låta bli att le åt sig själv och Teri. _ Han förlorade sin kärlek till en insektsnerd med solglasögon. Han hjärta värker till och han böjer sig sakta ner mot flickans bleka ansikte. Han placerar en lätt kyss på hennes kind samtidigt som han lägger en vit ros i hennes kalla händer._**

" **Jag vill bara säga att jag väljer att stanna kvar här. Nu när jag vet att jag inte betyder något mer än en vän för dig vill jag inte tillbaka. Jag skulle bara förstöra för dig och.. Shino. Tack för allt, Teri."**

**I en annan värld:**

Plötsligt nyser jag till gång på gång, pinsamt ser jag bort från Shino och snyter mig i min näsduk. Jag hör hur Shino skrattar till och jag vänder mig förvånat mot honom, Shino skrattade?

" Är du fortfarande förkyld?"

Han lägger sina armar runt mina axlar och drar ner mig till hans knä. Förvånat ser jag upp på honom och ler. _Sedan jag och Shino börjat dejta har han verkligen ändrat på sig, i alla fall mot mig. Nu pratar han mer och som ni märkte, skrattade han. Visst hade alla varit förvånade av vårat förhållande och jag fick höra av Sakura att hon trodde alltid att jag och Neji skulle bli tillsammans. Men nu vet jag att Shino är den rätta för mig._ Långsamt lägger jag mina armar om hans hals. Jag drar min närmare och han lägger sina händer runt min midja. Våra ansikten är bara några få centimeter när jag retsamt viskar:

" _är du inte rädd för att bli smittad…?"_

Ett litet leende sprids på hans läppar och jag tar det som ett nej. Vi kysser varandra en lång stund innan jag måste avbryta för att nysa. Irriterat snyter jag mig igen och ser lite generat på Shino. Han säger med en spelad allvarlig röst:

" Man nyser när någon tänker mycket på en… du har väl inte någon annan?"

( japanskt ordspråk, när någon pratar eller tänker på en så nyser man, de säger också att dumma personer aldrig nyser eller blir förkyld så då räknas Teri som smart) jag ler åt hans retsamt allvarliga min innan jag skakar lätt på huvudet._ Jag menar, vem annars skulle jag kunna älska än Shino?_ Lekfullt drar jag min hand igenom hans fluffiga hår och skrattar till när han gör samma sak med mig.

_**Jag vet att några kanske känner en viss smärta när jag dör i den andra världen men jag är redo att offra dem det. Här har jag hittat allt, vänner, en familj ( Tsunade adopterade mig)en underbar pojkvän och det jag vill ägna mitt liv åt. Nämligen livet som en ninja!**_


	17. OBS Notice OBS

**AN;**** Hejsan, det här är TheGoldenlock som talar. Jag har tänkt ett tag och valt att möjligtvis skriva en fortsättning på min fanfic "Stuck in the Naruto world". Jag undrar hur många som är intresserade? Det skulle vara kul om jag vet att jag säkert får iaf en läsare till första kap. . **

**Storyn kommer utspela sig i den "verkliga" världen dvs vår värld. Några bekanta Oc kommer vara med men även mins ett nytt ansikte. Teri kommer såklart dyka upp någonstans. **

**Men det är ändå som en fristående fortsättning, alltså det är inte samma handling men ändå att båda historierna har en sammanbindelse. Så jag råder såklart alla nya läsare att läsa igenom "Stuck in the Naruto world" innan man läser den. **

**Det kommer vara en mörkare story än den förra. De har alla vuxit upp en aning och får större problem och svårigheter. Även spänning, romantik och mysterier kan jag utlova. Jag har tänkt mig att den ska utspela sig i runt 20 kap men vet ju aldrig riktigt hur det utvecklar sig. **

**Så snälla, ni som läser detta och är intresserade. Komentera och svara. Ge gärna tips och önskemål redan nu.**

**Kramar från TheGoldenlock**


End file.
